Asgard's Avengers
by Professor Wolfie
Summary: After Thor decides it's not safe on earth for the Avengers, he takes them to Asgard. Steve and Natasha are dancing around their feelings and the others are dealing with their own drama. But a traitor arises and after the death of a titan a new power takes its hold. The Avengers must become Asgard's Avengers. Before the super power of the nine realms falls. After CAtWS. AU
1. Prologue

**The beginning has arrived! I'm posting the first chapter today as well!**

 **I AM WARNING YOU ALL! The beginning of this story is painfully slow... Seriously, my editor had trouble getting through it. Its that bad!**

 **Did you know the FBI directors name is James B. Comey!? I didn't either. Its funny though! Comey... get it, communism Comey...**

 **Also in the interest of this story Avengers Age Of Ultron is non existent!**

 **It takes place right after CAtWS, which, I know i'm a little late. Deal with it.**

 **Alright well here's the Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Prologue.

Stark Tower – 10 PM

The television on the communal floor flashed; it had been on for 36 hours straight. No one was in the tower and the ominous glow of the light from the TV against the complete darkness of the room felt unnatural. The normally tall open window panels in the room were covered by metal blinds, leaving the room almost completely black, save for the TV light. Soon, the TV went black and big red letters reading "BREAKING NEWS" appeared on the screen. Then it switched to Lester Holt sitting behind a desk on the screen. Tony left the TV on, on purpose. They would monitor his electricity usage and see he was watching television. It gave him enough time to get out of the country with two others while they were busy storming Avengers Tower.

"Hello, this is Lester Holt with the Nightly News. Tonight, we'll start with our top stories and breaking news." He stopped for a moment and a picture of the Avengers showed up on the screen behind him. "Tonight's breaking news involves the Avengers. After the fall of a government organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D., the FBI has released a statement and added every Avenger to the FBI's most wanted list. 24 hours ago, every Avenger has gone off the map and disappeared without any trace. The FBI held a press conference this afternoon and here is a clip from that conference." With that, the screen turned to the video that showed the director of the FBI, James B. Comey.

 _He stood in front of a podium. A man with greyish blue eyes and black hair with hints of grey at his temples. He was in an expensive black suit and tie and he looked extremely serious. "… But due to recent events, the Avengers are now the most wanted criminals in the United States. Anyone continuously loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. will be found and arrested. Anyone aiding the Avengers will be found and arrested for conspiracy and aiding the enemy. I will now list the Avengers in order of the most wanted. Number six, Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man; Number five, Thor Odinson; number four, Bruce Banner, AKA Hulk; Number three, Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye; number two, Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America; and number one, Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow." The pictures of the Avengers showed up next to him as he named them. "Be extremely cautious around any of these individuals, they are highly trained and extremely dangerous. Assume they are armed…"_

The clip ended and Lester Holt returned to the screen once more. "You are advised to call in any current information on the Avengers to your local police or directly to the FBI at 202-555-1212."

* * *

 **do not call that number. I'm sure someone might be pissed if you do!**

 **Give this a chance, I know its beginning is slow but give it a chance!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heres the first chapter! Again it is painfully slow! And I am sorry about that! Stick with me it will get better!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Present time. Country: Sweden. City: Umea

Natasha stood in a dingy room of a disgusting motel. She hadn't been on the run very long but she and her fellow Avengers were wanted "criminals" throughout the world – especially her, considering she has killed someone in almost every country throughout that same world. Her hair was short again and curled at the ends like it originally was when she first met some of the other Avengers. She hasn't had a chance to dye it yet though, plus she wasn't entirely sure where she'll find hair dye in this ridiculously small town. Sweden was nice though… Umea is a very pretty town and there are no United States troops there, so she was safe from the U.S. and she didn't remember killing anyone in Sweden before, so she assumed that she isn't wanted there, as far as she could remember. Which is good, very good.

What sucked the most about this situation was that she really missed Steve. They'd been partners so long, rarely were they separate for long periods of time. She was used to going overseas with him. But now, he was god knows where, looking for Bucky and trying to escape the Government.

It was really frustrating actually. She had never really cared for anyone this much (besides Clint. But with Clint, it was in a sibling kind of way). She would never admit how much she liked Steve. Never. Love is dangerous. Love is for children. She cannot be compromised, ever. Absolutely never can she allow that to happen. It's the most frustrating thing because she knows better than this. She knows not to fall for co-workers. She knows not to love. She knows better. And yet here she is, thinking about Steve, and how much she cares about him…

Maybe she shouldn't have walked away in that cemetery. She could have stayed and been with Steve while they ran from the government. Man, she is so pathetic. It's only been about a day since she's seen him and she's already bummed out because she misses him and knows she won't be able to see him anytime soon.

Love is for children. Love is for children… Doesn't she deserve to be childish for once? She can't remember the last time she ever got the chance to be childish. Growing up in the Red Room never allowed her to be childish; she wasn't allowed to love, or to be herself. She could do that with Steve. He didn't judge her. All he did was accept her, and to her, that was amazing. She's only known two people in her life who trusted her to save their lives. One's Clint and the other was Steve. The way he just simply gave her his trust was amazing to her. To her, trust is like paper - it's thin and fragile. When thrown, it does go very fast or very far, and once it's crumbled, it can never be straight again. Steve had been lied to by Fury and herself. And yet he sat on the chair in Sam's guestroom in front of her and said he trusted her to save his life. It was simply astonishing to her - unfathomable even. Just another reason why she was so amazed by Steve Rogers.

She didn't deserve him … he was the definition of perfection, kindness, and light. She was cold, calculating, dangerous, and dark … he deserved someone much better than her. Someone like Peggy Carter. Natasha's attempts to set him up with different girls was just her failed attempt to try to push him away and keep her feelings down, and let him have someone decent in his life. Someone much better than herself.

She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed in her motel room. Lost in her thoughts she sat there in silence. And it wasn't just her frustrating feelings for Steve that was bothering her. It was also because her whole world just fell down. She thought she was on the straight and narrow but really she was just working for Hydra. It brought back memories from her later years in the Red Room. And no, it surprisingly didn't help knowing that she helped take down Hydra for real this time. Just because she helped take Hydra down, didn't make her feel better. For all she knows, she could have been killing people that Hydra wanted dead. Making her once again, the bad guy.

She sighed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling until a large circle of her ceiling caved in and a massive blue light appeared. Thor stood in her room, "Lady Natasha, shall we go?" He asked in a rushed tone. He looked worried, but he also looked totally unaware that he destroyed the ceiling. Either that, or he just didn't care.

"Go where?" She asked cautiously, wide eyed in confusion as to whatever the hell was going on.

"Asgard."

"What!? Why?!" She asked.

"Because the world is after you and our other comrades. I have taken Jane, Lady Darcy, and Lord Selvig to Asgard already. I will be taking you next. Then I will keep coming back for our other comrades. This is for all of your safety," he told her.

"But I thought mortals aren't allowed on Asgard."

"I convinced my father that the Avengers and our friends are no mere mortals. Grab your items. We must be going now. The authorities are most likely on their way."

She stood there wide eyed. Sighing, she grabbed the bag with her guns, knives, a picture of her and Steve, and some clothes. She wasn't about to argue with a god. But she didn't really need to be protected, and that's what Thor was trying to do. She understood he was trying to protect all of the Avengers. But it didn't mean she liked it. She was fine on her own; she doesn't need the gods help. But before she could even attempt to argue, he picked her up by the waist and smiled at her with friendly eyes, not understanding that this was all totally unneeded; he certainly didn't need to hold her like this. "Hold on," he ordered and then he raised Mjolnir in the air, "Heimdal," he called, and then they launched upward toward Asgard.

Natasha looked around wide eyed, inside the portal so many colors sped past them and mixed together, they sparkled and mixed, and twisted around them; it was beautiful and breathtaking. For a few moments she actually forgot how to breathe. It was just so beautiful.

But then it was over and she stood in a golden dome room. She looked ahead of her and saw a very tall man in golden armor with a giant sword. She couldn't help but stare at his golden eyes. It was almost disturbing. His eyes were entrancing in a most frightening way. "Lady Natasha. A servant awaits you outside with a horse," Thor said, which pulled her out of her own thoughts. "Heimdal send me to Lord Stark," Thor ordered and then Heimdal placed his sword in some sort of machine and turned it. Thor then was sucked back into the portal.

Natasha looked around nervously, not entirely sure what to do. "Do not worry. I have heard and seen much about you. You must be the famous Black Widow," Heimdal stated and pulled his sword out of the machine.

Natasha stared at him and nodded, "Yeah," she mumbled. It was so overwhelming to be in this god's presence. It was different with Thor somehow. But she watched as Heimdal slowly got down on one knee holding his sword by the guards on the hilt with each hand. He slowly bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Romanoff," he stated in a soft voice. Natasha couldn't believe a god was bowing to her … it was kinda awesome. No, it was totally awesome. She didn't know how to react either. She just stood there wide eyed like an idiot.

Slowly, he stood up and almost immediately gained his composure. "Once you exit the dome, you shall see one of our servants with two horses. From there, she will take you to your new room and there you will dress, and ready yourself for a meeting with the All Father and your comrades," Heimdal stated.

"Thank you," she bowed her head respectfully and then walked out. She was currently in black skinny jeans tucked into black combat boots, a black hoodie, and a gross red tank top. She was almost dreading having to wear a dress - she totally didn't want to wear a dress. After seeing a woman standing next to two horses, she began to walk toward her. One horse was all black and the other was chestnut. The woman that stood next to the chestnut horse was in a long silken teal dress; she had long curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Brenna; I am one of the servants. I will be taking you to your room and helping you with your armor," Brenna told her.

"I don't think I'll need help with my armor," Natasha stated politely.

Brenna chuckled, "I will allow you to decide after you see it," she stated and turned to mount the chestnut colored horse. Brenna knew she needed to hurry. Thor put her in charge of taking care of the guests. He told her to get Lady Natasha ready quickly then come back to the Bifrost with her own horse and the two other horses he bought for Lord Stark and Lord Banner. (He bought a horse for each Avenger.)

Natasha mounted the black horse and followed Brenna to the palace.

Once they reached Natasha's new room, they stepped in. Everything was stunning. Themed black and gold, "Holy shit," Natasha mumbled.

Brenna chuckled, "I am glad you find it suitable," she said and closed the heavy giant door behind her. The bed was queen sized with some type of black fur pelt blanket covering the whole bed. There was a bathtub in the corner of the room, she assumed they didn't have showers. There was a table in the middle of the massive room with two chairs on each end. And there was a balcony facing a lake with a large chair and a small table next to it, as well as a large fire place with four large chairs around it. Natasha smiled and simply looked around the room. This is the nicest place she had ever seen. How could this huge place be just a room? It was practically the size of a large apartment.

"It's far more than suitable," Natasha said with a smirk.

Brenna walked in further and opened the closet door revealing dresses, armor, and dresses and armor combined. And what she assumed was Asgardian casual war. "You are meeting the All Father today. You must wear either a dress or elegant armor. "You seem like the type who would not like dresses. So I believe…," she picked out a short dress that armor partially covered, very similar to Sif's except the dress was more elegant. It was a thin silk that stopped above her knees. The dress was sleeveless and it revealed her shoulders, including the scar she had from a gun shot. The silk was crimson red and the armor was black, almost like it was charred, but the char wouldn't rub off. The armor was a simple back and chest plate along with bicep and wrist protection. The wrist guards where big, but Thor had it made that way on purpose, so she could wear her widow bites. She could tell this was almost normal clothing on Asgard. But it made her look more like a warrior then a regular girl on Asgard. "…this would fit your personality perfectly," Brenna said, and held it up against Natasha. Brenna continued, "Of course you're real fighting armor will be similar to this but there will not be a dress. There will be a shirt covered by your chest, back, bicep, and wrist plates, short pants covered by a tunica and a baltea, as well as sandals or high boots," Brenna explained. Natasha couldn't help but notice the armor was similar to the armor of the Roman Empire.

Natasha looked at all the different pieces of this clothing and realized she probably would need help getting it on properly. Brenna noticed the look of calculation on Natasha's face. "Would you like help now, Lady Romanoff?" Brenna asked politely. Natasha nodded and Brenna helped her dress.

After they finished, Brenna told Natasha to stay put until the meeting with the All Father. Brenna also mentioned that Natasha should bring her weapons with her to the meeting. That kind of worried Natasha, but she agreed and Brenna left her room.

….

Maldives south coast.

"Man I love beaches," Tony said while lying in a beach chair, shirtless, wearing red and gold swim shorts, flip flops, sunglasses, and a fedora.

"I have to say, I enjoy them as well," Bruce stated and just laid in the warm sand in a white tank top, purple swim shorts, and sunglasses.

"It really is beautiful out here," Pepper stated. She was in an orange bikini and sunglasses.

"You know, I think that one of the smallest countries in the world having a beautiful beach is really convenient when you think about it. I mean, when you're on the run from the government but you don't want to sit in a disgusting safe house, this is the place to be," Tony stated and then let out a loud over exaggerated yawn.

"I couldn't agree more," Pepper said and then took a sip of her margarita.

All of them were under the shade of a palm tree. The perfect white sand beneath them was soft and warm. Bruce let himself sink down into it; never had he felt more at peace. The sky was a beautiful blue with white fluffy clouds moving into different shapes that spark the imagination of any human being. The sun beat down on them, keeping them and the sand heated in an eternal comforting warmth. The ocean was clear and you could see a coral reef a short distance away. The clear blue water washed up on the sand and sunk back down into the mass of the ocean, carrying things it found on the sandy shore with it. Green flora blew in the subtle breeze that kept heavy heat at bay.

Soon, a waitress walked onto the beach holding a tray of beer, margaritas, and shots of tequila. She stopped next to Tony, "Would you like another drink sir?" She asked with a thick accent.,

"Yeah, that'd be great. He pointed at a tequila shot and then at a bottle of beer. She gently lifted the shot with her free hand and went to give it to him. "Set them down on the table, I don't like to be handed things," he stated quietly. She gave him a confused look, but did as ordered.

He smiled as she walked away and picked up the tequila then took the shot. He grinned, "It's a good day," he stated and then put the glass down and picked up his beer, taking a short drink.

Bruce smirked, "It certainly I…," he was cut off by a massive boom of thunder. The previously clear blue sky darkened with black and grey clouds. Tony and Bruce knew what this meant. He's coming… they took off their sunglasses and gave each other worried glances. Poor Pepper had only ever met Bruce and Tony, she didn't know the other Avengers. (Well, technically she knew Natasha. But she barely knew the real Natasha, she only really knew Natalie Rushman,) and she didn't know what a random out of the blue thunder storms meant. She was about to find out. Just after the worried glances exchanged between the two Avengers, a massive blue beam shot from the sky and following that, the thud of two large feet. All three stood up, Pepper was ready to run, Tony and Thor where ready for anything at this point.

The clouds cleared away and smoke rose from the sand where the blue beam had landed. There in front of them stood Thor - standing tall he looked at the three. Pepper looked at him wide eyed, her mouth gaping open. "Hello friends," Thor said quietly.

"Thor, what are you doing here?" Bruce asked in confusion.

"Who is this?" He asked and stepped closer to Pepper.

"I'm Pepper Potts…," she muttered.

"I am pleased to meet you, Lady Potts," He said and then kissed her hand.

Tony rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here?" He repeated Bruce's question.

"I have come to take you to your new, temporary home," Thor said nonchalantly, but there was a hint of rush in his tone.

"What?!" Tony and Bruce asked simultaneously. Pepper stayed silent. She was too awestruck to say anything. The man in front of her was a god, a beautiful, chiseled, huge, and manly god. She would never cheat on Tony… but let's be honest here. This guy was a god… a really handsome god. Let's just say if it weren't for Tony she would totally be flirting with this guy.

"I am taking you away from here. The Avengers are in danger and unfortunately this place is no safer than any other."

"Where are you taking us?" Bruce asked.

"Asgard."

Their eyes widened, "If I go with you do I get a cape?" Tony asked.

"Of course."

"Let's go then," Tony said.

"Tony, there are a lot of things to consider with this!" Bruce argued.

"Lord Banner. We really must go. I'm afraid we may not have much time. So please grab only the important things you have and your weaponry. Let us go."

Tony nodded with a sighed and pulled out his phone, "JARVIS send mark 1, 2, and 3. And make them carry our things with them."

 _"_ _Of course sir."_

Three iron man suits came flying towards them holding suit cases. The suits landed with a heavy thump in the sand and Thor nodded, "Are we bringing Lady Potts as well?" He asked.

Tony nodded in the affirmative. "Uh, what if I don't want to come!?" Pepper argued.

"I know you want to," Tony told her.

"Yeahh…"

"Let us go now!" Thor said loudly and then grabbed the three humans and the iron man suits latched onto his armor. "Heimdal!" He yelled and they went up in the portal.

The three couldn't get over how beautiful it was. The streams of color passing them so quickly but also in an elegant way. As the colors streamed past them, Bruce simply tried to calculate how this was happening. He kept telling himself that magic isn't real, but it was hard to believe it if he's really experiencing this. For all he knew, this could be an extremely weird dream. No, it was too real. It couldn't possibly be a dream.

As for Tony, he was already thinking of the possibility of studying whatever he was experiencing and using it in his Iron Man suit somehow. There were a lot of possibilities. This portal might help him find a way to travel faster with the Iron Man suit. So many possibilities!

Pepper didn't really know what to think. She was being held by a god, inside a beautiful portal. She was about to meet the other Avengers. She knew Bruce and Tony well, obviously. But she just met Thor and he was nice, like a dog. He seemed like he would be loyal and gentle like a golden retriever and protective like one to. She had of course met Black Widow, but she only knew her for a short time and she didn't really know Natasha Romanoff. She knew Natalie Rushman, and she barely knew Natalie Rushman. And then she'd meet Captain America, Tony made Captain America sound like he was boring but Bruce told her that Captain America was a great man, and he's cool when you get to know him… Oh man she is excited. It's not every day that you get to meet and talk to all the Avengers. Yes, she got to see two of them every day, but it was different. Tony was her dumbass boyfriend, and Bruce was so respectful, calm, and reserved that sometimes it was easy to forget what he was. She started off today thinking that she was either gonna relax on a beach all day or be sent to prison for aiding criminals. None of this crossed her mind when Tony woke her up and said, 'We have to go!'

They were all pulled from their thoughts when they felt their feet hit the ground. Standing in a large domed room, they looked around stunned (Thor of course looked a bit bored). But then the three mortals saw a large man in golden armor, with golden eyes, holding a huge sword with a golden hilt. "Holy shit…," Tony muttered with wide eyes simply, staring at the huge man.

"Lord Stark, Lord Banner, Lady Potts. I am most pleased to meet you." Heimdal said quietly and then got on one knee and bowed.

"There will be horses and a servant awaiting you on the Bifrost. Heimdal, please send me to Lord Barton," Thor told the three and then ordered Heimdal.

Heimdal stood up, nodded, and placed his sword in the gold sphere. Thor once again flew out of the portal. Heimdal looked at the three humans Thor had transported to Asgard, "I have heard many things about you. Welcome to Asgard," Heimdal said and then bowed his head and removed the sword from the mechanism that controlled the portal.

Pepper couldn't talk; she was just too amazed. Tony nodded with a wide smile and Bruce smiled and nodded, "Thank you for having us."

Heimdal gestured toward the opening of the dome and it revealed three horses and a women in an elegant, teal silk dress. "I suggest you move quickly, you're meeting with the All Father will occur soon after the rest of your comrades arrive," Heimdal told them.

They nodded and walked out of the dome with three iron man suits following behind like soldiers. The woman smiled at them and bowed, "Hello, my name is Brenna. I will be taking you to your rooms and helping you with your armor," she looked at Pepper with confusion, "I was not told that there would be another women. Will she be staying with one of you?" Brenna asked politely.

Pepper smiled, "Sorry I came unexpectedly," she apologized.

"She'll be staying with me," Tony stated with a smile.

"Alright. Are you another Avenger ma'am?"

"Oh god no. I'm just Tony's girlfriend and assistant," Pepper said quickly with a bit of a laugh.

"Alright, then you will not have to meet with the All Father, which gives us time to get your dresses made," she would have to get her to a clothing maker rather quickly - more work…, "Shall we go?" Brenna asked.

They nodded and Tony mounted a grey and white horse and he pulled Pepper up and she sat behind him holding on to him tightly. Bruce mounted a grey and white horse and Brenna mounted her chestnut horse. It was quite the sight with four people on three horses followed by three iron man suits marching behind them.

Once they reached the palace, Brenna explained that Natasha had already arrived. Tony was very excited to see Natashalie again. Brenna dropped Tony and Pepper off in their room and took Bruce to his room. Tony, Pepper, and Bruce were to live in the same wing of the palace, a few hallways away from Natasha's room, which was in a different wing of the palace.

Bruce looked around his room. It was huge and it had a lot of gold fixtures, like all the other rooms he had seen in the palace thus far. The queen sized bed was made up with purple silk sheets. A bathtub sat alone in the corner of the room. He saw chairs that were gathered around a fire place and a long dinner table with only two chairs. There was also a terrace with a view of the beautiful golden city.

"Lord Banner, I need to dress you for your meeting with the All Father," Brenna told him. There were other people she needed to take care of for Thor as well, so she needed to hurry.

"Alright," Bruce said and she led him to the closet. She silently pulled out armor and clothing. The chest, back, shin, and bicep plates were shiny hard steel but partially covered in smooth black leather. There was a green cape connected to the back plate. Brenna pulled out armor boots, lined with black leather on the inside and outside. Once she got Bruce in his armor and clothing, she rushed to Tony and Pepper's room, although she knew that Pepper's dresses weren't going to be ready this soon.

After finding out that Tony had already found some Asgardian mead and was now half drunk, Brenna struggled to put the drunken Avenger in to his armor and clothing, which was similar to Bruce's, except Tony's cape was red, the armor featured no leather, and it was gold not silver like Bruce's. Tony was so happy he got a cape! Once Brenna finished dressing Tony, she told him that he could either go and wait with Bruce or stay in his room, either way, he was not to roam about the palace. Brenna also insisted that Tony bring a piece of his weaponry when he leave to meet with the All Father.

….

One of the smallest towns in Wyoming, Bedford, was basically consumed by forest, plains, and mountain ranges, with a population of approximately 201. That's why Clint owned a cabin here, with an underground bunker. The location was made even better because it was only about a half an hour away from a pizza place. Grant it, the pizza was horrible, but they sold beer; so Clint frequented the establishment. Clint loved his little cabin; he'd come here in situations like these to eat pizza, drink beer, watch adult swim on cartoon network, and sleep on the couch. This is how he liked it. He liked being alone with greasy pizza, beer and a TV. To him, he was living the dream. While working with SHIELD, he was always working, 24/7. Now he was free to do anything he wanted, which was nothing at all!

But he wondered where Natasha was. She knew about this place; she knew this was basically his vacation home, and she knew she was always welcome. He missed his best friend… He also certainly hoped she was okay.

So, with a sigh, he sat down on the filthy crumb covered sofa in his three room cabin in the middle of a forest, and opened up his pizza box. Looking down at the sofa, he smiled, remembering when he got this wooden based sofa with gross cushions. He found it on the side of the street, he made sure it had no infestations and then took it to his cabin. Not the best choice, but he loved the sofa anyway. He grabbed a slice of pizza with one hand and an opened his beer in the other. Then, he turned his attention to the TV, which was playing ' _The Simpsons'_.

He watched the TV as Homer, his wife, and their two kids sat on their sofa. Homer was holding a globe. He spun it and saw a country and pointed at Uruguay, _"Hahahaha! Look at this country! U r Gay! Hahahaha!"_ Homer said.

Clint laughed loudly and then took a bite of the pizza just as the grease dripped to his shirt. He made a face and then dropped the pizza back into the box and took a gulp of his _Guinness_ , the beer was warm and flat, like all the drinks in his house. The fridge was broken and he didn't want to pay to have it fixed, so he just lived with it. Besides, he loved the warm beer anyway. He sighed, this was the life he wished he had. Don't be mistaken, he loved the action, but sometimes he just wished he could bum around and get fat watching cartoons, drinking beer, and eating pizza. So he was pretty happy right now. He did wish that Natasha was there with him; she was like his sister and his best friend. She would be yelling at him right now. Telling him that he was gonna get fat and gross. And then she would remind him that his father would laze around and drink a lot of beer before he and his brother ran away.

She'd yell and yell until he got off his lazy ass and did something… He missed his best friend's nagging…

A few month ago, he had to work with Steve and Natasha. He noticed how close she grew to Steve. They were like best friends. He was happy about it, but he couldn't help but think they would be a really weird but great couple. If Natasha could hear his thoughts, he'd be dead right now…

He remembered talking to her about her relationship with Steve. Natasha was afraid he would be jealous because she was such good friends with Steve now. When he told her he wasn't and that he was happy for her, she was really confused and asked him when he grew up.

Yes, they used to be 'Friends with benefits' but that was a long time ago. Now they're just best friends and he liked it like that and so did Natasha. He was okay with the fact that she has two best friends. Although, he thought that her second best friend should be more than her friend. But whatever, not his call. God knows she or Cap won't make that call on their own. He'll leave it to Stark to give them that push. He, himself, may help a little bit, he'll nudge, and Stark will push – the perfect team.

With a sigh he glanced down at the greasy pizza and picked up a napkin and dabbed it on the piece he had just taken a bite of. He peeled away the now grease covered napkin and threw it on the table. Pleased with his work he picked up the slice of pizza and began eating again.

He wondered what everyone was doing now. Stark was probably on some private island. Natasha was probably sitting in some nasty place in a small town of a relatively small country. Steve was probably doing whatever a super soldier does when he's on the run. Bruce would be on the private island with Stark, obviously. God only knows what the hell Thor was doing. He kinda missed his friends. He's been at his previous partners' side for so long and then the Chitari attacked and they got split up. It's been kinda lonely.

After 'The Loki Incident,' Fury sent him to a mental hospital for a month, and then made Clint go all the way through SHIELD basic training again. After completing the training, Fury started letting Clint go on simple and boring file retrieval missions. He knew he was being sent on lame missions because of his former mental health, but really?! He's perfectly healthy now! He could have helped Cap and Natasha take down SHIELD and save the world from HYDRA! But nooooo! Fury sent him to California for a fucking surveillance mission! Was it disturbing to admit that he missed shooting people with arrows?

His thoughts were interrupted by a crack of thunder and a massive blue light shooting through his ceiling and the sound of feet against the hard wooden floors. Smoke rose from the singed roof and floor. Clint saw the hole in the roof and went wide eyed, "My roof!" He yelled. Yes, a massive blue beam and an Asgardian god shows up and his roof is the first thing he thinks about.

Thor looked up at the ceiling and saw the massive hole in the middle. "I apologize…" He looked down and smiled at Clint, "Hello Lord Barton!" Thor boomed.

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked. He really liked this house… Damn! He ruined the place.

"I have come to take you to your temporary home. Gather your things," Thor ordered in a bit of a rushed tone. It took a lot of magic to use the portal, and he was getting tired and starting to feel drained from all his recent travels. After taking Clint to Asgard, he only had one more trip to earth – Steve Rogers.

"What?!" Clint asked confused.

"Lord Barton, multiple organizations are after the mighty Avengers. It is no longer safe on earth. Gather your things so we may go."

Clint gave him a skeptical look. "Then where is it safe?" Clint asked cautiously.

"Asgard."

Clint groaned and ran to his room. Like any good assassin, he always had a bag packed. He carried it back into the TV room and grabbed his bow and arrow-filled quiver. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to the house care taker and put it on the table. Clint had hired someone to care for the house since he was gone most of the time. The care taker was a creepy old man named Earl. Earl's beard was grey, scraggly, and cut lopsided. But Clint thought the possibly homeless man was trustworthy.

"Alright let's go," Clint sighed and Thor wrapped an arm around him. Clint grumbled something about this being ridiculous and then with his free hand grabbed his six pack of beer.

"Heimdal!" Thor yelled and the blue beam pulled them up.

Clint looked around inside the beam, so many colors mixing together and twisting around them. It was so beautiful – kinda scary, but beautiful. Clint couldn't believe he was going to live on Asgard temporarily. How many people can say they got to live with gods? Not many, he presumed. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of his feet hitting solid ground. "Holy crap dude…," Clint muttered as he looked around the golden dome with wide eyes.

Thor chuckled and pat Clint on the back, causing Clint to stumble forward. "Lord Barton, once you exit the Bifrost to the bridge, there will be a servant waiting for you with a horse."

"Okay…" Clint mumbled and continued to look around.

"Friend, I must warn you. Loki is allowed out of his cell as long as he is supervised. Please do not worry. He is always supervised," Thor said quietly.

"Wait what! I thought he was going to face 'Asgardian Justice'!" Clint yelled.

"Indeed, he suffered in a cell. We are trying to rehabilitate him. Heimdal, send me to Lord Steven."

Heimdal put his sword in the mechanism and Thor was sucked out and into the portal. Clint turned and looked at Heimdal with wide eyes, "He totally just blew me off!"

"I do not know what that means," Heimdal said and stared at Clint with his golden eyes.

Clint groaned, "Like talking to rocks," he muttered and walked out of the dome. He saw in front of him two horses, both chestnut, and a woman standing next to the one on the right in a long elegant dress. His first thought was that she's really hot. His second thought was that this must me the servant who will take him to his room. He wondered if she could bring him some food. That pizza just didn't hit the spot. He was still holding his case of beer – beer and Asgardian food. What's better than that?

"Hi, are you the lady whose gonna take me to my room?" He asked and then knelt down and opened up his bag and put the beer inside, closed it, and then stood up.

"Yes, my name is Brenna," she took his bag and tied it to the back of the horse, "We should hurry, I need to dress you for your meeting with Odin and then come back here to pick up your last comrade."

"Okay," he mounted his horse, "I'm Clint by the way."

"I am pleased to meet you, Lord Clint," she mounted her horse and shook the reins. They both accelerated forward towards the golden palace.

Once they reached the palace, she led him to a large hallway, "The room next to yours is now occupied by Lady Romanoff, and to the right of her room will soon be occupied by another," Brenna told him as the guards opened the huge heavy doors and Clint and Brenna walked into the beautiful room. It was like the other rooms, a fire place with chairs surrounding it, a balcony, a large dinner table with two chairs, a huge queen sized bed, a closet filled with clothes, and a bathtub in the corner of the room. Clint was impressed, this room is bigger than any place he ever owned. Way nicer too. "Who has already arrived?" Clint asked her as she rummaged through his closet.

"Lord Stark, Lord Banner, Lady Romanoff, and Lady Potts. You're preferred color is purple correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, I love purple. But Steve is coming, and he's next to Nat. That's great."

She pulled out armor very similar to Bruce's, Thor's, and Tony's except the color of the cape was a very dark purple, and the accent color was black. Clint almost made a comment on how those where the colors of a sports team he liked but realized Brenna would be beyond confused if he said, 'Hey I'm like a Baltimore Raven.' So he stayed quiet, "How so?" She asked and then ordered him to take off his shirt and pants. He stood there in his boxers. Yeah, he's been barefoot the whole time…

"Romanoff, likes Steve Rogers, who is the next person Thor's bringing. Plus, Steve likes her and Steve is rooming next to her. It's gonna be amazing to watch them dance around their feelings," he said with a laugh and put on the black pants and boots, then she put a chest and back plate on him. The armor was charred and black like Natasha's. Then bicep guards and wrist guards.

This was probably the longest conversation she's had with any of the mortals today. This one was very likable. "Why would they dance around their feelings for one another? Love is sacred; they should treasure it."

"You're preaching to the choir…" he saw the confused look on her face and corrected himself, "That means you're stating what is obvious to most people but a few just don't see it." She nodded and he continued, "But Steve is stubborn and shy; Natasha thinks love is for children and thinks it means weakness, even though she is obviously falling…" She probably wouldn't understand what 'falling for someone' means. "She is obviously starting to love him," Clint explained as she took out his dark purple cape and hooked it to his back and chest plate.

He looked at himself approvingly; he looked damn good. "That's rather unfortunate. Maybe one day she will open up," Brenna said and straightened a few things out on his armor. "I'm sorry, but I must go. Thor will be back soon."

"Peace out. Make sure you tell Steve who his neighbor is!" He yelled and she gave him a weird look.

"Please stay here or go meet your friend Lady Romanoff and stay in her room until the meeting with the All Father. Remember to bring your weapon," she said quietly as she turned and left Clint's room.

The, 'bring your weapon,' thing made Clint a little nervous, why bring his weapon?

But he was too happy to worry about it. He had a room right next to possibly the two least emotionally stable people in Asgard; he had a perfect seat for the show...

….

Virginia.

They were in Lee, Virginia following a lead on Bucky. Ironically, this county of Virginia wasn't far from the county called Buchanan. Steve and Sam were currently in the car, eating a weird burger that Sam called 'the triple R burger of awesomeness.' Steve was from the forties, he hated fast food restaurants. But this place put ham, barbeque sauce, and cheese on a hamburger. Steve had to admit it was good.

Steve took a bite of his burger and turned the wheel, making a right hand turn. He couldn't keep his mind off Natasha and recent events. It was hard to believe that he slept in ice for 70 years for nothing. It hurt to think about that. He could've had a life with Peggy; she could have been his wife, and they could have had kids. He didn't regret sending the plane into the ice though; doing so saved a lot of lives. Then, after he stopped thinking about that, he'd think about Bucky. It was like as soon as he got over something from his past, something else comes and takes its place. First Hydra, then Bucky, and god only knows what will come back to haunt him next. He couldn't believe Bucky was alive. And the fact that Bucky pulled him out of the Potomac gave him hope that the Bucky Steve knew was still inside that person somewhere. So, as long as Hydra didn't get ahold of him, he would be fine. Then there was Natasha…

Sam would bring her up every once in a while saying, 'Dude you should have tried to talk her into coming. I saw you two in that graveyard. I was so close to smooshing your faces together. Why didn't you tell her how you feel man?' That's one of the things Sam would say. But it wasn't that easy. Steve didn't even think Natasha liked him like that way. A woman like Natasha could never care for a man like Steve. She'd want someone like Clint, someone who wasn't a perfect soldier, someone who actually had confidence and experience around women. She'd want someone with basically the complete opposite of his personality.

But man did he like her. He loved everything about her, not just her looks but her personality. That cynical and sarcastic personality that came with cruel and witty little quips. He loved the way her eyebrow raised in a way he had never seen anyone do before, and that little twitch at the corner of her mouth that told him she was amused. And one of the best things about her was her smile, the smile almost no one saw, that rarely ever came out into the open, but every time it did, her beautiful green eyes lit up with the happiness that rarely showed. That beautiful smile.

It was weird not being with her. For so long they worked together, they slept in the same bed on missions (occasionally in his apartment when she was bored and couldn't sleep she would just break in and crawl in his bed), traveled together, did almost everything together. Then, in the blink of an eye, she disappeared. He remembered the day they kissed, and then when they were in the car on their way to Camp Leigh, talking. That's when it first dawned on him that he was totally head over heels for her, he harbored feelings for her long before that but he always thought it was a simple puppy love crush – no, he was totally falling for her. But he pushed it aside and got the job done. It's not like she liked him back anyway. Or did she? Clint told him he thought Natasha liked him. Sam wanted them to hook up so bad. Maybe she did… then again, probably not, no way.

"You're getting all spacey again dude. Don't crash the car," Sam said and then he took a bite of his burger.

"Sorry," Steve mumbled and finished off his third burger.

"Let me guess, Romanoff on the mind?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Steve nodded and sighed looking at the seemingly endless straight road.

Sam smiled, "I don't understand how you can't see that she likes you," he said with a chuckle.

"I just don't see it," Steve said quietly and finished off his burger.

Sam laughed, "You don't know anything about women do you?" He asked.

Boy did that bring back memories, "No, I really don't."

"Let's hear about your past relationships, I can use those to teach you things," Sam said with a laugh.

"I've never been in a relationship," Steve said awkwardly. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

"Seriously? You're Captain freaking America and you've never been in a relationship? That's crazy," Sam said in disbelief.

"I've never even been on a date," Steve admitted.

"What about that lady in the forties? What's her name?" Sam tried to think.

"Peggy. And how do you even know about her?" Steve asked and glanced over at Sam and then made a right turn.

"The Smithsonian, duh. I saw a few videos of you and that compass and of her talking about you. That had to have been a relationship. So what about her?" Sam asked.

"It was during the war. I loved her; I feel like I was pretty obvious about it. But she wasn't very obvious about it until right before I got frozen alive," he said quietly, thinking about the moment her soft full lips crashed against his.

Steve nodded, "My track record isn't that great."

"That's okay, we can work with that-"

"We?"

"Yeah we, you and I are in this together now. And I'm determined to set you up with Romanoff," Sam said with a grin and then a crack of thunder interrupted them.

They both looked at each other in confusion, though Steve was suspicious. Then clouds rolled in and a massive blue beam shot down in front of their car. Steve slammed on the brakes. As soon as the beam and spoke disappeared they both saw Thor, "Is that Thor?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Steve said wide eyed.

Sam stared at Thor and muttered, "Damn he's a big dude."

Steve opened the door and got out of the car; Sam did the same thing. "Hello Lord Steven!" Thor said with a grin and hugged Steve. Steve awkwardly hugged him back. When they broke off, Thor noticed Sam "Who is this?" he asked.

"I'm Sam Wilson," Sam extended his hand and Thor shook it (Something Jane taught him).

"Thor Odinson."

"I figured."

Thor chuckled, "Gather your things," Thor said and they looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I'm taking you, Lord Steven to Asgard. And you as well Lord Sam, if you wish to come. It is no longer safe here on earth for the Avengers or any still loyal to the SHIELD organization."

"Thor, I'm looking for the Winter Soldier; I can't just leave," Steve hated referring to Bucky as the Winter Soldier, but Thor wouldn't know who it was.

"Cap, this lead is the only lead, and it's a weak one," Sam reminded.

"Lord Steven please, you may look later, when SHIELD is back and safe, and the Avengers cannot be apprehended for crimes. Please come with me, you may come back and look for the Winter Soldier later."

Steve sighed and looked down. He was right … He didn't want to give up, but at the same time he knew the search was probably fruitless, "Fine. Sam you comin'?" Steve asked.

"Hell yeah."

"Grab your things my friends," Thor said with a smile. Steve got in the car and pulled the car over. Once the car was safely on the shoulder, he headed to the trunk and got his SHIELD and the two suitcases belonging to him and Sam. He threw Sam's bag to him and Sam caught it in mid-air. Steve threw his bag over his right should then hooked his shield to his right arm. "Please wrap at least one arm around me," Thor ordered and they both awkwardly did so. Thor wrapped his arms around them and looked up can called, "Heimdal!" Then, suddenly a blue beam shot down and lifted them off the ground.

Inside, the portal was beautiful. Sam couldn't help but notice that what he was seeing reminded him of how the world looked like after taking to drug 'shrooms' (Don't ask how he knows what it's like). Steve just thought it was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. They both looked around dumbfounded and Thor seemed bored and intent on getting to Asgard.

Soon they felt their feet hit the ground; the two soldiers looked around the golden dome in awe. It was truly beautiful. Then Sam saw Heimdal and went wide eyed, "Damn. I thought the Asgardian race was like an Aryan race or something," He said with a grin.

Steve held in his laughter and simply smirked, "I do not understand," Thor said looking very confused. Heimdal was just staring at them.

"Thor, the Aryan race is a blonde haired, blue eyed, white skinned race," Steve told him.

"Ahh. No my friend, we Asgardians come in many colors," He said with a laugh and clapped his hand on Sam's back, causing Sam stumbled forward. Heimdal simply shook his head in disagreement, as if to say to Sam, 'It's just you and I.'

Thor smiled and turned to Heimdal, "Heimdal, these are my friend Lord Steven and Lord Sam."

Heimdal got onto one knee and held his sword by the hilt and bowed his head, "I am pleased to meet you. I have heard and seen the many battles you both took part in," Heimdal said and then stood back up.

They wanted to question how he saw them, but both assumed it was weird Asgardian magic. "Alright my friends, let us go," Thor said with a smile and led them out of the dome and onto the Bifrost bridge.

They saw a women standing next to three horses, a chestnut horse, a pure white horse, and a white horse with a black mane and tail. Once they got closer, she glanced at Sam, "Master Thor, I was unaware that you would be bringing back two more people," she said quietly.

"I apologize, Lord Sam has come unexpectedly. There is a spare room to the right of Lord Stark's room. I'm sure until we have a wardrobe made for him he will fit in Lord Clinton's clothing. I will go to my room and ready myself for the meeting with father. Please ready Lord Steven and Lord Sam," Thor ordered and then mounted his pure white horse and trotted off.

They watched him go and then Brenna took their bags from them. She tried to take the shield but Steve wouldn't let her. She tied Sam's bag to her horse and Steve's bag to his white and black horse. "My name is Brenna, I will take you both to your rooms and help you dress and put on your armor," She said quietly.

Steve mounted his horse and Sam looked at him and then turned to Brenna, "Can I ride with you?" He asked Brenna.

"As you wish," she muttered and he mounted behind her and held on. She gently kicked her horse and they accelerated forward. Steve, having never ridden a horse, struggled a bit at first, but watched what Brenna did and had no problems after that.

They reached the golden palace and Brenna did what she did every time she had to deal with a mortal today. She dropped the horses off at the stables and then took them inside the palace. After dropping Steve off at his room she went to Clint's room, told him why she needed to borrow some of his clothing, took the clothing, and then took Sam to his room and began dressing him. Again, the armor and style was very similar to Thor's, Tony's, Bruce's, and Clint's. And the armor would be the same way for Steve. Sam's clothing was mainly black, with a black cape and pants. His armor was silver and partially covered in black leather. The accent color was orange. In Sam's opinion, he thought he looked like a Halloween disaster; but he could deal with that. He liked how soft the clothes were and the fact he got to wear a cape made him feel a lot better about himself for some reason. "You have to meet with the All Father. Until the others come for you please do not leave. Remember to bring your weapon when you meet with the All Father," Brenna stated and then left in a rush. That left a bad taste in Sam's mouth. Why bring his weapon? Whatever, he grabbed his pistol and knife and glanced at his suit case which held some clothes. Should he bring the broken wings? Nah, probably not. Steve said he would get Tony to fix them anyway.

Once Brenna reached Steve's room, she began to look for clothes and armor for him. She picked armor similar to Thor's and the others. She made him strip down to his boxers. Much to his disapproval and awkwardness, Steve complied. She couldn't help but notice how he was nearly as tone and fit as Thor was. Steve could feel Brenna's eyes on him and he blushed, much to her amusement. Brenna handed Steve a pair of black pants and black boots. After he put them on, Brenna handed him a thin white shirt. Gently, she placed on his silver chest and back armor plates. The white from the shirt peaked through delicately and then she placed the silver bicep and wrist guards on to Steve, though only on his left arm. Thor made sure everyone's clothes were made to be able to incorporate their weapons, except for Tony and Bruce). He made sure that Steve could fit his shield on his right arm. Steve would, however have protection for his left arm. He was grateful for that. Finally, Brenna pulled a beautiful, deep ocean blue colored cape out of the wardrobe and latched it onto Steve's armor plates. Steve's clothing was accented in black and white, but the main color was a deep ocean blue. After straightening out a few pieces of armor and clothing, Brenna looked at him and nodded in approval, then she remembered something. "Your friend Lord Barton, he's asked me to inform you that the room to your right is now occupied by a woman by the name of Lady Romanoff."

His smiled widened and his eyes sparkled, "Thank you for telling me."

"Lord Barton was right," she said with a chuckle as she headed towards the door.

"Huh?" He asked.

"He said you harbor feelings for her. He was right," she said with a smile and then opened the large door. "Please stay here or with one of your friends until someone comes to retrieve you for your meeting with the All Father. You should also bring your weapon when you do meet the All Father, please," Brenna requested then turned and exited Steve's room.

Steve stood there astonished. Clint knew? Brenna knew? Geeze, was he really that obvious?! With a sigh, he picked up his shield and put it on his right arm. He walked out of his room and walked to the room next to his and knocked.

Soon enough, the door slowly opened and he set his eyes on the red headed spy wearing a beautiful red dress with stunning black armor. He saw her face momentarily light up and then go back to its normal apathetic state. Though, she did give him a faint smile and kept it on her face. He grinned at her, "You look beautiful," was the first thing he said, but then he felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

Natasha smirked at him, "You don't look half bad yourself," she said quietly and then opened the large door wider and stepped away to allow him to come in.

He stepped in and looked around, "So, how are you doing?" He asked. To others the question would have been posed as a 'how's life' type of thing. But Natasha knew what he was talking about. He was talking about SHIELD falling and Hydra almost killing them. How both of their worlds fell apart within a few days.

Her smile faded and she slowly walked to a chair by the fire place and sat down. Steve sat down in the chair to her right. If she was to answer honestly, she may break down in tears. It felt like she was in the Red Room again, working for the wrong people, killing the wrong people, getting the wrong information… Everything was so wrong, just wrong… She thought she had turned over a new leaf; she thought she was better; she thought life was going to be okay; she thought and she thought and she thought. But she thought wrong. Maybe she was destined to be horrible for the rest of her life. But she didn't want that. She wanted to be good, to help people and to stop bad people. With a sigh, she looked at Steve with empty eyes, "As good as I could be," she muttered.

He nodded, "Same here, but we're all safe now," he said, trying to put a positive spin on things.

She nodded, but she definitely felt the need to change the subject. She could already feel her walls crumbling simply thinking about her past, and being in the presence of a man she had very strong feelings for didn't help. "You get any leads on Bucky?" She asked, knowing that if she called him the Winter Soldier Steve may get upset.

"Yeah, one in Lee, Virginia, near Buchanan. I'm not sure if it's a coincidence, but I think it may have a connection," he explained.

She nodded and thought of something, "So, you got a girlfriend yet?" She asked with a smirk. Pestering him about his love life was her way of trying to distance herself. She didn't want to fall for him, but she could feel herself doing so. Therefore, she was working overtime trying to set him up with people.

"We've only been apart for one day and you're already asking!?" He looked at her wide eyed with a grin. "You know what, I'm not answering that. It's your turn. What about you?" He asked. She never shared anything about her love life, if she was gonna harass him about his life then he would do the same to her. It was astonishing to him how she could possibly change a subject so quickly. Why was she so interested in his love life? He'd never understand how her mind works. She was more complicated than anyone he had ever met. Sometimes he wondered what was going on in her head.

She looked at him with a full smile, "No, I do not have a girlfriend," she smirked at him with a mischievous glint in her forest green eyes.

He groaned, "You're impossible."


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY I'M BACK!**

 **I have the next chapter here for you guys, but I want to address the overwhelming response I got after posting the prologue and the first chapter! I got over twenty follows in 24 hours. That's amazing.**

 **I also received some wonderful comments! As always thank you Shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod for your awesome comments. Thank you sportsfan and Backup Zebo (- Check out Backup Zebo's storys. They are fucking awesome) And to the person who asked me about gammwidow.**

 **No! Hulktasha or whatever you want to call it is not my thing. I am strict Romanogers, Stasha, The Soldier and Spy...**

 **Also, my 105 pound dog stepped on my laptop so it crapped out on me. So I hooked it up to a desktop, but until I get this damn thing fixed, everything will be going far slower than my normal writing pace and my sisters editing pace. Sorry.**

 **Ok, now that that's over and done with... Here's chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Steve and Natasha had been talking for about a half hour when guards knocked at her door. The two left the room and were met by Clint, who smiled and said, "Hey!"

"Hey," Natasha said as she wrapped her arms around Clint to give him a hug.

Once they released each other, Clint looked at Steve, "Hey Cap." Steve gave him a nod and the guards ushered the three down the long hallway.

Clint stood on Steve's left a little behind him and Natasha stood on his right, also little behind him as they met up with Thor, Tony, Bruce, and Sam. Everyone said their 'hellos' and Tony successfully pissed off Steve in under a minute (which was quite impressive, even to this group who was used to Tony annoying Steve on a regular basis). After the brief greeting, the guards began walking again, so the Avengers ceased greeting each other and followed the guards. The group lined up in uniform positions, looking very professional as they followed the guards down the hall. Everyone was silent, keeping straight faces and walking with perfect posture.

They made a right turn and stood in a long golden hallway with tall pillars. At the end of the hall, Odin sat upon his throne, which was atop a stone dais, staring at them. On the right of his throne, a large black wolf with amber eyes sat staring at them. To his left sat a white wolf, but this one had icy blue eyes. On the top of the throne, a raven was perched staring at them with beady black eyes. The animals stared at them with interest; the wolf with amber eyes was on the verge of glaring.

Odin had long grey hair and a grey beard. His armor plating was golden and silver and his eye patch was gold. The long cape draping down his back was red, like Thor's. Natasha didn't know Odin; however, she instantly thought of Fury. She admitted she kinda missed the grumpy old guy. He was like a father figure to her, and when he 'died' she was devastated. She was elated and confused when he turned up alive. She could feel her mind was drifting, but she needed to stay focused in order to make a good impression.

They came to a halt at about the mid-point of the hallway and the guards quickly disappeared. Odin gripped his staff and leaned forward in his seat, staring intently at them with his icy blue eye. He lifted his free hand from the grip of his throne and waved them over silently.

They walked to the base of the stairs leading up the dais to the pure gold throne that the king sat upon. Thor kneeled, placed his hammer in front of him and bowed his head. Steve did the same but kept his shield in its place on his arm. The others simply kneeled and bowed, keeping their own, non-Asgardian weapons in their respective places.

Odin lifted his staff and then gently banged it on the floor. It made a loud tapping noise and Thor immediately stood and picked up his hammer. Steve stood and placed his shield in its proper place on his back. The others also stood. "The man known as Captain America, the one who leads you warriors, please step forward," Odin boomed.

His voice was mighty, and stronger than Thor's. It held a commanding and leading tone that gained immediate respect. As Steve stepping forward, he returned his shield to his arm. He stared at Odin. Odin slowly stood up and gingerly walked down the stairs towards Steve. You could tell he was getting older and weaker by the way his legs faintly shook as he took steps and used his staff like a cane, to help support his weight. He stood in front of Steve, "What is your name?" Odin asked as he continued his descent towards Steve.

"Steven Grant Rogers, sir," Steve said quietly, trying to keep his strong voice from overpowering the king (Steve still had trouble referring to Thor and Odin as "Gods"). Odin stared deep into Steve's baby blue eyes, searching for anything other than goodness. He would inspect each of these so called Avengers, except his son, to make sure they were true warriors.

Odin looked down, "Your choice of weapon is a shield? That is an odd choice. Seems more defensive and an offensive weapon," Odin asked as he continued to inspect Steve. He noticed that Steve was the height of an average Asgardian, and in Steve's eyes, Odin could only see goodness, pain, happiness, and kindness. This man was different than the mortals Odin had met before.

"Yes sir," Steve answered simply.

"May I see it?" Odin asked. Steve nodded and handed his shield to Odin. Odin felt the smooth surface in his hands, it was light but strong. It appeared to be made of a metal similar to what Asgardian armor was made from. Odin slowly gave it back to Steve, "It is a fine weapon. Well balanced and light," he admired.

Steve nodded and Odin gave him a faint smile, "You may step back." Steve obeyed.

Odin looked at them, "The man known as Hulk. Step forward," he ordered and Bruce stepped forward. Odin moved to stand directly in front of Bruce. "What is your name?" Odin asked.

"Bruce Banner," he responded, quietly looking at the intimidating man in front of him.

"Is it true, that you injured Loki so severely that he was incapacitated until the end of the battle on earth?" Odin asked looking at Bruce. Loki and Thor had passed the story about the 'Hulk" to Oden. However, the man standing opposite Odin was so small and shy that it seemed improbable that is was the same man. Odin looked directly into Bruce's eyes and could see anguish, anger, pain, and worry. But he could also see goodness and kindness.

Bruce looked a bit worried. Would Odin be mad that he thumped Loki, Odin's adopted son. "Yes it is true," Bruce muttered.

Odin smiled at him and nodded, "You may step back." Bruce detected a slight happiness in Odin's eye, almost as if he were happy to know that Bruce almost killed Loki. Bruce took his original position and Odin looked at them, determining who he would inspect next. He looked at Sam, "Who is this?" He asked, not remembering being told about Sam.

"Sam Wilson, also known as the Falcon," Sam said.

"Why are you called the Falcon?" Odin asked while moving towards Sam.

"I can fly with specially made wings," Sam answered.

Odin nodded and looked at Sam. He could tell that Sam was a trustworthy and good man like the others he's inspected so far. "I apologize, we were not expecting you. Thor, take him to the tailor." Odin ordered.

"Yes Father," Thor said and he nodded towards Sam and then started walking away. Sam followed close behind, wondering if Odin got rid of Thor on purpose.

Odin walked in front of the group and looked at them, "The one known as Hawkeye, please step forward."

Clint stepped forward. While the others were talking to Odin, Clint had determined how to take off the cape. Now he had his bow and quiver strapped across his back. He couldn't wear a cape with his weapon of choice. Standing in front of Odin, he came off as almost a little cocky. "What is your name?" Odin asked

"Clinton Barton," he heard Tony snort, but a glare from Odin silenced the self-obsessed billionaire.

Odin inspected Clint carefully, like he had done with the three others. "A bow and arrow is your choice of weaponry?" He questioned.

"Yeah, and knives, but mainly the bow."

"May I?"

Clint nodded and pulled off his bow and handed it to Odin. Odin gripped the bow and tugged on the bow string; it was strong and had a heavy pull back. He also noticed the bow was made of a different material than what they used for bows on Asgard. Odin nodded and gestured to an arrow. Clint took the bow back and slung it around his back once again. Then, he removed an arrow from the quiver and handed it to Odin. Odin took the arrow and inspected it. It was light, but strong. The actual stick of the arrow was very thin and light, however it was very strong. Odin also noticed the type of arrow head. It was the perfect type of arrowhead for killing, a broad head that, when released from the bow, would spin in circles until it made impact with the target, then it would carve a hole in the target. It seemed to Odin to be an almost perfect killing mechanism.

Odin handed the arrow back and Clint, who returned it to his quiver. "You may step back." Clint moved back to his original position. Odin looked at them, "The one known as Iron Man, please come forward." Odin ordered politely.

Tony walked from the line to stand directly in front of Odin, not waiting for Odin to move to him. Odin could already tell this one was very full of himself, but he seemed to have good intentions. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, genius, inventor – Anthony Stark," Tony said with a cocky grin.

Odin frowned and inspected Tony, thinking that this Avenger was obviously cocky and narcissistic. However, this man had goodness in his heart. Odin wondered, could this cocky human also be insecure and afraid? Odin thought perhaps he was. What he was afraid of? Odin didn't know. "What is your weapon?" he asked.

"A full suit of armor. Kinda like a fancy prosthetic that has advanced computer technology and weapons built in."

"May I see it?"

"Sure? JARVIS send suit one," Tony ordered, but ordered "who" Odin didn't know. Then, a suit flew down the hallway and landed next to Tony.

"Fascinating…," Odin muttered and looked at the suit. He grabbed its arm and lifted it, looking at the suit.

"Please don't touch it; it doesn't like to be touched," Tony said and shooed Odin's hand away. The Avengers that were present went wide eyed. They couldn't believe how Tony was speaking to the Asgardian leader (who was going to help hide and protect them). What the hell was he doing!?

"It is not a living thing," Odin said and glared at Tony.

"Uhm no, but it has programmed feelings. Because my friend JARVIS runs the suit."

Odin decided not to ask. He simply shook his head, "You may step back." He said and watched Tony go back to his spot with the Iron man suit walking with him. Odin stared at the last Avenger present in throne room. She was the only women and she was beautiful enough to be considered Asgardian. He could tell she was good, but she had pain in her soul; she had been through much - that he could tell. "The one known as Black Widow, please step forward," Odin ordered.

She stepped forward and stood in front of him. To see what these mortals' intentions were, Odin's been using magic. He saw glimmers of their past and the things they have done. What he saw in the woman was different than what he saw in the others. He saw bad things in Anthony Stark. But the things that this woman has done in her past were horrifying. He knew she was trying to right her wrongs. He knew that what she had done upset her. He also knew that she wanted to be better and that she was better now. "What is your name?" He asked.

"Natasha Romanoff," she answered without a thought. Even though that was her fake name … it was the name she took when she came to America.

Odin frowned, and stared deep into her eyes, "You're lying; tell me the truth," he ordered harshly.

"I'm not lying. I changed my name years ago. Natasha Romanoff is officially my name," she replied, standing firm.

"What is your birth name then?" He asked lightening his tone.

She hesitated, it's been years since she said it out loud. The only time she heard her real name was in her dreams, from the people of her past, the ones who created the monster version of her, the people she killed. She let out a breath slowly, and closed her eyes calming herself, "Natalia Alianovna Romanova," she responded quietly. She was quiet enough for most people not to hear it. But Odin heard it, and so did Steve. They both had excellent hearing.

Odin nodded quietly, "What is your weapon choice?" He asked.

"Knives, guns, and something I call 'Widow Bites'," she answered.

He didn't bother to ask about Widow Bites. He would force Thor to tell him about them later. Thor had already explained to him the amazing weapon known as the gun. "May I see one of your knives?" He asked.

She nodded and reached behind her, there was a black sash tied around her waist like a belt and she kept the knife in a sheath being held by the sash behind her back (although she had many more knives hidden). Pulling out the knife she glanced at the black double side blade with a black handle. This knife was her sharpest, and it was perfect for close quarter combat. She handed it to Odin and he grasped it by the handle and examined how sharp it was. He nodded and handed her knife back. She placed it back and then stared at him. With a nod he gestured for her to go back to her position in line, "You may step back," he stated.

Gripping his staff a little tighter, he turned around and slowly ascended the stairs to the dais and turned to take his seat on the throne. Slowly, he lifted the hand holding the staff and slammed it against the floor, making another incredibly loud noise. Odin watched carefully as guards walked back into the room, holding their weapons in battle stance. "Fuck…," Tony groaned and his Iron Man suit opened up and he climbed inside.

"Guards test them," Odin ordered.

Steve growled, "Everyone go for knock outs, these people are Thor's people; we will have no fatalities!" Steve ordered as a guard ran at him and he hurled his shield at the guard's head. It knocked out the guard and bounced back towards Steve. He caught it and turned and ran to protect Bruce, trying make sure he wouldn't "Hulk out".

Natasha growled, "I feel kinda betrayed in this situation!" She yelled at Steve as she launched a knife towards one of the guard's thighs. He dropped and she ran straight at him, ripping the knife out of his thigh and jumping onto the back of the guard fighting Clint. Natasha put the guard in a head lock, and once he lost consciousness, she jumped off his back and moved on to the next guard.

Odin noticed the ferocity with which the Avengers fought. Odin also noticed that they weren't trying very hard either.

"I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one who has a weapon only meant for killing!" Clint yelled as he fought off an Asgardian with his bare hands. He was disappointed because he couldn't use his bow (the pull back on his bow was strong enough to send an arrow completely through a body).

"Not my problem!" Tony yelled as he punched an Asgardian in the face with the large metal hand of his Iron Man suit. Then he turned and kicked another guard.

"This is ridiculous!" Bruce yelled trying to hide behind Cap so he wouldn't get hit and then Hulk out.

Steve tossed his shield to Clint, who caught it and slammed it in the Asgardian's face and then threw it at another Asgardian. It knocked out the guard, bounced off, and headed for Steve. Steve caught the shield in mid-air while he drop-kicked one of the last Asgardian warriors, who was trying to get to Bruce...

Finally, there were none left, and the Avengers were feeling a bit betrayed. But Odin slowly clapped, "You are indeed a formidable force," he gave them a faint smile. "You are all welcome here; dinner will be held soon. I suggest you all get changed for the feast. You are dismissed."

"Thank you," Steve said quietly as he nodded to Odin. Then he turned and walked away with the others following close behind.

….

The Avengers returned to their rooms and removed their capes and replaced them with thick warm cloaks the same colors as their capes. Steve, Natasha, and Clint got lost together on their way to the dining hall but finally made it, several minutes late. Everyone but Pepper was already there. Apparently you can't dine in the hall unless you have the proper attire, which Pepper was being fitted for now. Since Asgard didn't have electricity, the dining hall was relatively dark, save for the moon and starlight coming from the windows as well as the many torches in the room. Thor informed them that this was the private dining room, used by only a select few people. The room held three tables. Thor informed them that there was normally only one table in the room, used by his father and him, and previously his mother, before she passed. This dining room was used by Odinson's for private dinners. Unless a battle just ended, the Odinson's ate alone together. On the rare occasions that Asgard hosted important guests, additional tables were brought into this dining room for private dinners. Thor then explained that Sif and the warriors three often ate dinner with the Odinsons, and now the Avengers would eat dinner with them.

At the first table, Steve was sitting at one end of a table and at the other end sat Volstagg. To Steve's right sat Natasha and Fandral sat next to her. Clint was seated on Steve's left, with Lady Sif next to him. Clint was practically drooling over Sif while Fandral was aggressively flirting with Natasha. Watching Fandral was driving Steve crazy, and Sif wanted to punch Clint in the face.

"So what do you fight with? Knives?" Clint asked Sif and then he shoved a piece of unknown meat into his mouth.

She rolled her eyes and responded, "A sword."

"Oh that's cool. I shoot a bow," he bragged with a charming smile and she let out an annoyed huff.

Fandral couldn't stop flirting with Natasha. She was half flattered and half murderous. Steve was listening to a battle story from Volstagg while he tried to listen to Natasha and Fandral's conversation at the same time. As Volstagg continued blabbering about chopping off heads, Steve heard Fandral say to Natasha, "You are quite beautiful for a mortal. Are you sure you're not Asgardian?"

Natasha clenched her fist tightly. This guy didn't understand the fact that she wasn't talking meant she wanted nothing to do with him. Clint noticed Natasha's silence and laughed loudly, "Dude! You better watch out! She will snap your neck!" He warned Fandral. Fandral looked over at Steve for confirmation; Steve nodded in agreement.

Volstagg let out a chortle that reminded everyone of Thor, who was sitting at the table with his father. They were both speaking very quietly.

Fandral was suddenly afraid of Natasha and he spoke across the table, "Lady Sif! We must switch seats; I need to speak to this fellow!" He said with a grin.

"With pleasure," Sif replied. _Thank the gods in Valhalla,_ she thought; she didn't have to sit with this idiot anymore. She stood up and proceeded to the other side of the table. Fandral replaced her on Steve's left.

Clint smirked at Fandral, knowing that this was the beginning of a terribly wonderful friendship. Fandral and Sif traded off their plates of food for their original plates. "So tell me about Sif?" Clint asked quietly.

"She is dangerous. You must be weary, and personally, I believe she harbors feelings for Thor," he responded, hoping Sif didn't hear him.

"But Thor loves Jane. Snap bro! That must be awkward."

"Indeed. Now tell me of your friend, Lady Natasha."

"She can kill you in _like_ fifty ways with a spoon."

"That is impressive," Fandral said with a chuckle.

On the other side of the table, Sif and Natasha had their own conversation going, "I'm sorry about him," Natasha apologized for Clint's behavior.

Sif chuckled, "And I apologize for Fandral as well. They both seem to be…"

"Ridiculous flirts," Natasha finished for Sif.

Sif chuckled, "Indeed. So I am told you are a warrior on earth. Is this true?"

"I wouldn't say warrior, more like highly trained assassin."

Sif smiled, "You save and end lives. You are a warrior," she said gently.

Natasha smiled, "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

Sif laughed, "I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I guess so," Natasha said with a smile, just as she saw Tony scrambling over to her table.

"Guys. Bruce, Jane, and Hogan are no fun! This seems like the fun table so I'm gonna sit here," Tony grabbed a chair and jammed it in between Clint and Fandral.

Sam came over and jammed himself between Natasha and Sif, "Same."

"So what'cha talking about?" Tony asked Clint and Fandral.

"Lord Clinton's attraction to dangerous and emotionally unavailable women," Fandral said with a laugh. Tony laughed hysterically.

Clint sighed. Fandral was right, but he didn't like it. It started with Bobbi, then Natasha, then Bobbi again, and now Sif. What the fuck is wrong with him.

Over at the third table were Hogan, Jane, and Bruce. They were engrossed in a conversation about how it felt to be surrounded by people so much crazier than them. "I just cannot imagine how it is for you Lady Jane. You are a mortal in love with an Asgardian. It must be so complicated," Hogan said sympathetically and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"It is hard when I'm on earth and he's taking trips to Asgard. We can't really communicate so I sometimes feel lonely. I'm happy Thor decided to bring everyone here. But then I have to deal with his father. It's all just so complicated," Jane let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jane, Thor loves you. He's not gonna let his father get between you two," Bruce said quietly.

Jane nodded with a sigh, "But look at them. His father insisted that Thor sit with him, and they are whispering, staring at everyone. It just makes me nervous," she said, gesturing to the two Odinsons.

"Lady Jane, let me tell you something that may comfort you. Frigga, Thor's mother and Odin's wife was much like you. And I believe that brings comfort to both Odin and Thor. Odin, only acts as if he despises mortals. He has a great respect for you and the Avengers. Remember that," Hogan said quietly.

Back at Steve's table, Natasha was contemplating ways to slaughter him – flat out slaughter him. She didn't care how, all she knew is that she just wanted to kill the narcissistic ass sitting across the table from her. As soon as he picked up on her and Steve's friendship, he immediately began making dating jokes, which then caused Clint and Fandral to join in. So she didn't wanna slaughter just Tony. No, she wanted to slaughter Tony, Clint, and Fandral. Volstagg was simply laughing while Sam was chuckling and throwing in witty comments every once and a while.

She glared at Tony, who for once didn't cower from the glare. No, he grinned, "What, Little Red can't handle the fact she loves Capsicle," he mocked.

Steve blushed and the poor guy was so embarrassed, because, well … he did like Natasha. "Come on Tony stop," he tried weakly to sound insistent.

"Stark, I swear to god!" Natasha said, gripping her fork just a little tighter. Clint and Volstagg glanced down at her hand gripping the fork and caught on to stop laughing.

"Swear to god! I thought you were atheist! Well you'll probably convert to Catholicism when you marry Captain Spangles!" Tony said with a laugh. The Asgardians didn't quite get that one.

"Tony you should stop…" Steve warned, noticing Natasha's increasing frustration.

"Seriously Stark, you should watch it," Clint warned.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"Why should I huh!? I think…"

"No one cares what you think!" Natasha growled sending the fork flying at him. It jammed between the two pieces of his armor where his shoulder plates and chest plate connect.

Tony squealed and fell out of his chair, which attracted the attention of everyone in the room, including Odin and Thor. Odin stood up and left the room, seeming almost disgusted. He disappeared rather quickly. "I'm gonna leave before things gets worse," Steve stated as he got up and walked out of the dining hall. He didn't necessarily want to leave but he thought it was best to leave before things escalated.

Once he was in the hallway, he began walking to his room. He tripped over something big and knocked it over. Luckily, he caught himself so he didn't face plant but then he scrambled to see what had tripped him, afraid that it might be some expensive piece of Asgardian art. But it was Thor's hammer. Steve groaned, thinking Thor should really learn to put his things away instead of leaving them laying around. But then Steve had to assume that Thor was served all his life. He probably didn't even know how to make his bed.

Steve sighed and got up. He leaned down and picked up Thor's hammer with ease. He thought it would be heavier, however, he was surprised how light it was. Quietly, he walked back into the dining hall and saw Tony yelling at Natasha about 'almost hurting his beautiful body' as Thor was trying to explain to Tony that loud squeals were inappropriate in the royal dining hall while just about everyone else was laughing. "Thor!" Steve called out. Everyone turned to see him. Steve held up Mjolnir, "You can't leave your things lying around like that Bud. I tripped over it and…" Steve saw the Asgardians in the room looking at him in pure shock. "What?" He asked.

Thor stood there wide eyed with his mouth gaping open. "Lord Steven. You are worthy?" He looked astonished.

"What?"

"Only those who are worthy can lift Mjolnir. And now only three people are known to be worthy. My father, myself, and now you. You are worthy of a throne, Lord Steven," Thor said with amazement. He approached Steve.

"Thor there's gotta be something weird going on. I-I can't be worthy. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," Steve said as his cheeks got flushed. By this point, everyone was staring at him in shock. Not just the Asgardians.

Tony opened his mouth to say something but Clint elbowed him in the ribs. "No Lord Steven. You are indeed worthy. I…" Thor was at a loss for words. It was amazing … but then he remembered his father told him to report to him if another being is deemed worthy. "I must go speak to my father. Please, all of you go to your rooms," Thor ordered in a rushed tone. Steve handed Mjolnir to Thor as he exited the room. Thor quickly looped Mjolnir around his wrist and bolted off.

Steve stood there shocked as Natasha and Clint got up and ushered him out of the dining hall towards Natasha's room, where they would talk, and try to convince Steve that this wasn't some weird glitch in magic or whatever.

The three sat in Natasha's room in front of her fire place. "This –this is impossible. I can't be worthy of some crazy Asgardian magic… It's-it just can't be true. There has to be something going on," Steve stuttered and tried to place logic in something completely illogical.

"Steve it's obviously possible." Natasha reasoned.

"Yeah Cap, remember on the hellacarrier? The Hulk couldn't lift it," Clint reminded.

"What? No one told me that," Steve said with wide eyes.

"I only heard about it; Natasha witnessed it," Clint said and Natasha nodded.

Steve groaned, "How is this my life?"

….

Odin was now sitting upon his thrown on the dais debating with himself about whether or not he should allow the mortals to stay on Asgard. Quietly, he wiped his face and then heard his son's booming voice "Father!" Thor called out and rushed into the hall, stopping at the bottom of the stairs that led up the dais to the throne; he kneeled down and placed his hammer on the floor next to him.

Odin looked at the guard and with a flick of his wrist the guards marched out in unison. "Yes my son?" Odin asked quietly.

Thor stood. "Father-I-I do not know how to address this. But, I have found someone who is worthy," Thor said quietly, still shocked at this occurrence.

Odin's eye grew slightly wider and his mouth gaped open slightly; he leaned forward in shock, "Who?" He asked quickly.

"Lord Steven, one of the mortals."

"Impossible," Odin scoffed and leaned back into his chair.

"No. I have seen it with my own eyes. He brought Mjolnir to me like it was weightless," Thor told his father.

"How can this be? He is only a mortal," Odin said in astonishment.

"Lord Steven is kind and gentle, he is whole hearted and selfless. Once he almost gave his life to save a country. I am actually not very surprised that he is worthy," Thor stated, "He…"

"Silence," Odin hissed. "He is a mortal. No mortal is worthy," Odin stated stubbornly.

"Father he is a mortal, but he is also worthy. Not all mortals are vile, like you believe," Thor tried to explain.

"Would this man give his life for the correct cause?" Odin asked.

"Yes, without a doubt," Thor stated confidently.

Odin let out a long frustrated sigh, "Anyone who can lift Mjolnir should be a prince of the king, in the royal family," Odin stated and wiped his face, deep in thought. Steven was a mortal. But anyone who can lift Mjolnir is supposed to be part of the royal family. But he's a mortal … his son, Thor, didn't want the throne. His other son, Loki, wasn't actually his son, and he wanted the throne to much (but Loki wasn't actually worthy) … Odin needed someone in the family to take the throne when he passes, just in case Thor decides not to take the throne … maybe this mortal was what the Odinson family needed.

"What shall we do about this?" Thor asked, not sure how to handle it.

Odin let out a long, stress-filled sigh, "He was born worthy; he should become an Odinson, or at least an Asgardian. Ask your friend to consider joining the family or becoming Asgardian," Odin ordered.

Thor smiled at the thought of having Steve as a brother. It was one of the best things he'd ever heard. "Of course father."

"If he agrees to become one of us, bring him to me. If not, then drop the subject," Odin ordered.

Thor nodded, "I will father."

"You are dismissed," Odin said.

Thor nodded, turned, and walked out of the hall.

….

Thor and Jane were both in their night clothes. Thor wore only a simple pair of black pants, similar to knickers. Jane was in a long white night gown.

He had no idea how he was going to ask Steve to join the Odinson family or to become an Asgardian. It wasn't as easy as saying, 'Come to the Odinson family, we have bildshnipe steaks and mead.' How was he going to ask Steve? "Jane?" He called.

"Yes," she answered quietly not looking up from her book; she was sitting in a chair by the fire place reading an Asgardian novel about earth.

"May I ask for some advisement?" He questioned.

"Of course," she said with a smile, still not looking up from her book.

"As you saw, Lord Steven is a worthy man of Mjolnir. I told my father of this and he ordered me to ask Lord Steven to join the Odinson family, or at least become Asgardian. I do not know how to ask." Thor said with a sigh and sat down in the large chair next to her. He stared into the fire blankly, trying to think. His wolf, Asmund, came and sat next to him. Thor pet Asmund's head absentmindedly.

Steve becoming an Asgardian caught Jane's attention. Her eyes widened and she gently put her book down on the side table and stared at Thor for a moment, a bit in shock. "Thor, you can't just spring a question like that on someone. I think you'll have to approach Steve pretty carefully."

"Yes I am aware of that, but how?" He said with a sigh of frustration as Asmund walked away and sat on the balcony looking out over the sea.

"Well … tell him about the origins of Mjolnir, what it means to be worthy, and how important it is. Explain it all and then explain why he should join the family," Jane suggested. "You should also give Steve time to think about it," Jane added quickly.

"That is a very good idea … thank you Jane," He said with a smile.

"You're very welcome. Can I go back to reading now?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, but you may go to bed with me," Thor said with a chuckle and stood up and took her by her hand, leading her to their bed.

Jane didn't want to rush things; this relationship was already too complicated, "Just sleeping?" she stated.

"Possibly."

"Thor!"

He chuckled, "Just sleeping."

….

 _Darkness. That's all that was surrounding her. But figures appeared. Ghostly figures of elderly, children, teenagers, people of all ages and races. But they are all covered in blood, gun shots, and knife wounds._

 _It's all the people she had killed, surrounding her; silently staring at her with judging, pain-filled black eyes. She looked around in horror and stopped dead in her tracks. He was standing right in front of her, just inches away from her face. It was Ivan Petrovich, the man who had raised her, who loved her, who saved her, and who helped her. He was covered in blood, gunshots, and stab wounds, his bones broken. "Why did you kill me Natalia? Didn't you love me?" He asked her._

 _Tears streamed down her face, "Of course I loved you Ivan. I had to kill you. You would have killed me and everyone else. I'm sorry." She cried and tried to touch him, but her hand went through him and came back covered in blood._

 _He stepped away from her, "Why did you kill me? Why didn't you love me? Why are you such a monster?" He yelled at her._

 _"_ _I'm not a monster! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to kill you; I had to!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face violently._

 _"_ _You are a murderer. You are not sorry," Ivan stated as he began to fade away._

 _She reached for him, tried to run to him so she could plead with him, see her father figure for just one more moment and convince him that she wasn't a monster. But she couldn't move her feet. They were stuck to floor. "IVAN!" She screamed and the tears came pouring from her eyes even harder. Then, all of her scars from previous wounds began to bleed. She was now covered in blood._

 _All the ghostly people that she had killed in the past were covered in blood and they began to moan and groan, "Why…?" They advanced towards her, some asking why, some wailing for help, some asking why she was a monster, some screaming murderer, and others screaming monster._

 _Natasha felt her feet were wet and she looked down frantically as blood filled the room. As the ghosts of her kills advanced towards her, the blood filled the room faster. It was up to her chest now as the ghosts were grabbing at her. One spirit grasped her neck, just as the blood reached her chin. She screamed in agony and fear._

Her chest lurched and she sat up quickly. She and her sheets were covered in sweat and her cheeks were wet with tears, her body was shaking violently. She was breathing heavily as she looked around the room, remembering where she was. Shakily, she got out of bed and walked to the bowl of water in the corner of the room and splashed some on her face. She grasped the towel next to the bowl and wiped off her face. As she pulled the towel away from her face, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Natasha felt unsatisfied with the way she composed herself. So, she grabbed a black silken robe, and put it on and tied the belt around her waist and slowly walked to her door.

After silently opening the door, she stepped out and closed it behind her and tip-toed towards Steve's room. She silently opened the door just wide enough to fit through and just as quietly closed it behind her. She snuck over to his bed and lifted the covers, placing herself under them.

Steve woke up and his arms immediately wrapped around her protectively, "Are you alright?" He asked with a gentle whisper in her ear.

She took in a shaky breath and nodded her head, "I couldn't sleep," she lied. Though not sounding sure of herself.

Steve knew she was lying, but he didn't push the issue. Accepting her answer, he simply went along with it, "It's probably because of the new area and this not being your own room and bed."

She nodded and rested her head back under his chin on his bare chest. 'We're just friends' she told herself … but maybe they could be more. Pushing that thought out of her head, she felt safer in his arms she slowly drifted into slumber. His breathing evened out and, he too, fell asleep.

* * *

 **What do you think? You like it? Leave a review and give me your opinion!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So many problems!**

 **Guys, my laptop is fucked up. The screen is a beautifully dizzying shade of blinking rainbow in a disorganized mess. It's great really it is...**

 **Just came back from Toshiba, i refuse to pay 400 for it so my dads co workworker is gonna fix it, but, i hooked my laptop up to a destop screen so i could see it on the desktop and then saved stuff on a flashdrive and saved my Asgard's avengers stuff! Whoooo!**

 **But yeah its pretty bad. I FULLY BLAME GHOST FOR STEPPING ON IT!**

 **ok, so remember how i said the beginning was terribly slow. Yeah, here's where it slowly starts to pick up.**

 **PEOPLE, Foreshadowing is so damn important in this story, pay the fuck attention, seriously, lots of foreshadowing that leads up to some crazy shit. You've already seen some of the foreshadowing (Hint Odin) Ok, so pay attention.**

 **Updates will continue to be ridiculously slow. My editor (Bitchy sister) has demanded money for editing.**

 **Young me: "Dad what do siblings do?"**

 **Daddy: "Well they help and love one another free of cost."**

 **BULLSHIT**

 **So we are working on wages... and my job (I work at a mechanics shop) pays low, its great really... So i dont know whats going on anymore with how this is being written edited and posted.**

 **I try to keep you guys with updates regularly because i hate it when writers leave me hanging (SHADOWHUNTINGDAUNTLESSDEMIGOD, not pointing any fingers) so i try, but its tough with a sister like mine.**

 **On another note! Thanks for the reviews! And follows! You guys rock! We Romanoger shippers gotta stick together and support one another in this dark time in MCU.**

 **Ok i'm done you can read now.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun on Asgard had risen and the constellations slowly disappeared. Only planets and the sun were visible in the clear sky of Asgard. As the Asgardian sun shined into Steve's room, Natasha slowly awoke from her slumber. She felt strong arms wrapped around her, his body like a hot-box, warming her under the smooth, silky, blue sheets. Looking around and gaining awareness of her surroundings, she noticed she was in Steve's arms, in Steve's room. She slowly slid out of his arms and headed for the door. That was their typical routine. She never wanted to get caught sleeping with him (sleeping, strictly sleeping!) so she left early in the morning and went to her room or she would work out. And the routine worked; although it somewhat depressed both the soldier and the spy being separate after all that time. They weren't plagued by nightmares when they were together. Because if they were both honest with themselves, they both loved and cared for the other, more than they wanted to admit. But, neither of them was honest with themselves.

Slowly, Natasha made her way back to her room and laid in her bed, covering up in the abnormally large, black bear pelt. It was soft, which was odd for bear fur, and Natasha loved it. She loved how it was warm and soft, in the most comforting way. She also loved how her pajamas smelled like Steve, so she could just lay comfortably under the soft, warm pelt, hoping his scent wouldn't disappear. She snuggled under the pelt and silken crimson sheets. Natasha had noticed there was a portrait of the Asgardian royal family in every room. She assumed it was like a typical Monarch government on Asgard, which meant they hung a portrait of the royal family in every household and nearly every room. Staring at the golden wall with portraits of Thor's family, she was amazed by how much her life changed. She started as an assassin for Russia, then became a top SHIELD agent and spy as well as assassin, she joined the Avengers, SHIELD fell, then she found herself falling for America's golden boy, and now she was living on Asgard. It was crazy how quickly her life changed. She just had trouble accepting all this change; she still wanted to be a SHIELD agent (not to mention she wanted to be back on earth), not falling for Captain America, just going on missions and harassing her best friend. In the last week, a good portion of her life simply fell apart.

But now she was on Asgard, being treated like a royal, falling for America's golden boy even though she knew she would never deserve him. How was this her life? It was madness; she almost wished she was still on the run, it would give her time to think about the past events and get her feelings and emotions in check. But no – Thor destroyed the motel she was in and brought her to Asgard.

Her mind was racing; she needed to stop thinking so much. She shut her eyes; maybe she could get an hour or two of sleep. She felt herself drifting into slumber when she heard her door open. With an almost inaudible sigh, she opened her eyes and saw Brenna standing awkwardly, "Lady Romanoff, it's time to get ready and dressed, breakfast will be soon – once the moon fully sets." Natasha glanced out the window and saw the moon and the sun were close to each other, about two hours away, earth time.

Natasha sighed in frustration and sat up and moved away from the warmth of her bed. Brenna smirked and went to Natasha's closet and pulled out a skirt, just like Sif's, and a black long sleeve shirt. Natasha took the clothing from Brenna and walked behind a thick curtain where the bathtub and the (Asgardian style) toilet was located. She changed into the skirt and shirt and then tucked the shirt into the skirt and put on the belt that was extremely similar to a roman soldier's baletus (which was also something Sif wore) and then she tied four throwing knives in one sheath on her thigh and hid it under the skirt and baletus. She walked out from behind the curtain. Brenna then placed chest and back plates onto Natasha, and very thin shoulder spaulders, then wrist and shin guards over top of leather Asgardian boots. Brenna grabbed something similar to a Shemagh that was silken and crimson red. She tied it tightly around Natasha's waist and took two of Natasha's knives that were sheathed and tucked them into the crimson belt/sash. Brenna then took another very thin knife and slipped the sheathed weapon under Natasha's left wrist guard, so it could be easily retrieved. (Natasha remembered Thor saying he was having elves make her a weapon called a Hidden Blade, a weapon Darcy showed him in a video game. In the meantime, the wrist weapon was a good alternative). Natasha glanced at the knife in her wrist guard and then looked back up. Brenna then took out the final piece of clothing, which was a black shawl-like cloak. She put it on Natasha and then explained to that it was "casual" Asgardian warrior wear.

"Thank you Brenna."

Brenna bowed and exited the room silently. Natasha sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. If she couldn't sleep, then she would work out. But first she needed to find out where she could work out.

Slowly she slipped out of her room and walked down the hallways aimlessly looking for a training room or yard. Luckily, she saw Sif, "Hey Sif!"

Sif turned to her, "Yes Lady Natasha?"

"Its Natasha, you're a friend. Is there somewhere here that I can train?" She asked.

Sif smiled, "Indeed there is, two halls down to the left, it's a large courtyard."

"Thanks," Natasha said with a faint smile and Sif nodded as they walked past each other. Natasha headed two hallways down and turned left, and there it was.

She walked into the courtyard and took off her cloak and draped it on the wall. The courtyard was walled-in with four stairways leading to four entrances/exits. It was stone and had two wooden dummies, some beams, and an agility course.

She stood in front of one of the wooden dummies and pulled out one of her throwing knives and looked at the dummy and took aim. Throwing it with extreme accuracy, the knife hit the dummy in the neck, where the carotid artery would be. She pulled out her second knife and threw it, hitting the dummy in the heart area. Grabbing her third and fourth throwing knives, she threw them and they both landed in the dummy's forehead.

"Have the wooden targets wronged you?"

Natasha turned to see Odin. He was so silent, she had no idea he was there. How long had he been there? He wasn't there when she arrived. She brushed it off and chuckled, "No, just trying to relax. Clear my head," she said quietly.

"Is your version of relaxation morphed?" He asked with a laugh. Slowly, he sat down, his legs shaking a bit.

She smirked and shrugged then pulled the knives out of the dummy and sheathed them. Slowly she walked over to him and sat down on one of the steps that led into the courtyard.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Odin spoke up, "I was unhappy about mortals coming to Asgard. I have only seen the Avengers fight once and I'm aware some Avengers are technically not mortal. But to my understanding, you are. What makes you so special?" He asks with seriousness.

"I have a very … specific set of skills. I'm an expert hand to hand combat fighter and a master at espionage. I'm also pretty good with knives," she answered quietly.

He smiled, "I've heard from Thor that you tricked Loki. Is this true?" Odin asked.

She chuckled and nodded, "I can be very manipulative."

He nodded and smiled, "I will enjoy seeing you fight alone one day; however, I do not think you will be able to fight with such a clouded mind," he quietly stated as his smile disappeared. It was obvious to Odin that she had a very large inner struggle, with many conflicting and frustrating thoughts in her head. Just because he didn't know her well, didn't mean he couldn't be concerned for her mental state.

How did he read everyone so well? The look of surprise and confusion was evident on her face, she quickly hid her surprise by putting on her Black Widow face to hide her feelings.

With a smirk that said 'you know you can't fool me' his eyes softened, "I know you are troubled. With what, I do not know."

"I'm fine," Natasha muttered in response, her expression getting more distant as she got lost in her thoughts.

Odin smiled knowingly and stood up weakly, "I know you are not...," he turned around to walk away "But alas! I myself, am not the one you should speak to about your troubles. I suggest you find someone to confide in, or else your troubles will consume you," he suggested and he turned his head to look at her, "Have a lovely day Lady Romanoff," Odin stated quietly and then walked away slowly.

Natasha sat there stunned for a bit… Damn Asgardian king, reading her like a children's book. She sighed and stood up, heading towards the dining hall for breakfast.

Once she arrived at the dining hall, she saw all the Avengers, Sif, the warriors three, Odin, Loki, Jane, Darcy, Doctor Selvig, and Pepper. She noticed Darcy seriously flirting with Loki and Loki trying to get away kindly, but no one would let him. Natasha went and sat next to Steve, "Nat, I'm gonna need your help," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Hogan doesn't understand TV," he deadpanned and the warrior nodded in almost frustration. Earth fascinated him, he wanted to learn.

"Hogan… it's like a box with moving pictures in it. But the moving pictures are made in a different places with real people and then its…," this was hard, now she understood Steve's dilemma. "It's transmitted to a machine we have in space called a satellite, and then the satellite sends the pictures to the TV on earth."

"So they are not tiny people in the box as Steven told me?" Hogan asked.

"I didn't tell you that; I said it's a moving pi…"

"Yes. No, no tiny people, just real people on video."

"Video?"

Oh this was gonna be a long conversation… Natasha sighed, "Video is like a tape of… Steve?"

"Don't ask me," Steve laughed.

Natasha groaned, but luckily she was saved by sirens. Thor immediately jumped up, and then the Avengers and Lady Sif and the warriors three stood. Odin slowly tried to stand from his chair but his legs shook weakly. Steve looked at him worriedly, "Sir please sit. We'll take care of it."

Odin nodded and sat back down, he watched guards come in and stand next to his seat and the Avengers and four warriors ran out.

"Friends, it is the prison alarms. Many of these prisoners are extremely dangerous," Thor warned as they ran.

"Fun," Tony muttered as a suit flew onto him while he was running. He stumbled forward, "JARVIS EASY THAT HURTS!" He yelled gaining an eye roll from the Avengers and confused looks from the warriors.

As they reached the prison, they saw prisoners running towards them, some looked Asgardian, Dwarf, Elvin, Chitari, and god knows what else.

Immediately, they jumped into action. Natasha pulled out her throwing knives and nailed three prisoners in the head, they dropped. She expected them to be harder to take down. Apparently not.

Now out of throwing knives, she unsheathed her double sided blade and slit a few throats. One prisoner … she had no clue what it was, grabbed her from behind; it was extremely strong. The slam of Thor's hammer against the floor silenced everyone, "Go back to your cells and you will not die!" Thor yelled, but the criminals went back to violence.

Natasha sent her knife cutting through the beast's flesh, where a human kidney would be. It grunted and loosened his, or maybe her, hold on Natasha. Taking a chance, Natasha slammed her foot onto the joint of the foot and ankle, the thing let go of her and she spun around gracefully and slit its throat.

Tony had fixed Sam's wings and Natasha saw Sam flying around good as new. He swooped down, picked up a dwarf, who he proceeded to drop-kick to the floor, making him land directly on his head. Then, Sam moved on to other prisoners, drop-kicking each one in turn.

Natasha caught sight of Steve just as he roundhouse-kicked what looked like an elf, in the jaw. While it was bent over caressing its dislocated jaw, Steve sent the rim of his shield onto the back of the elf's neck. It dropped to the floor – quite possibly dead, but then again, maybe not. With Steve; sometimes he kills things, sometimes he doesn't. You just never know.

Natasha noticed Tony was shooting away with his repulsors, punching every once in a while. Clint had managed to climb of top a small guard tower and he began picking off prisoners, one by one. Lucky bastard, he had it easy, all he had to do was shoot, very little fighting involved. Then there was Lady Sif and the warriors three. Natasha had to hand it to 'em – they were badass.

A dwarf reached for her and she grabbed his hand, yanking it forward, dislocating the wrist and hand. He howled and she swiped her leg, pushing his feet out from under him. He dropped to the floor and she kicked him in the face at just the right angle. After hearing the distinctive crack of a broken neck, she moved on to the next, very pleased with her work.

An elf ran at her with a stolen spear from one of the guards. She side-stepped, barley missing the point of the spear. The elf swung the spear to the side in an attempt to hit her, but she grabbed the shaft and swung her leg up and stepped onto the spear, letting her hands free from their grip. Then, she leapt forward with one foot on the spear and the elf let go of the spear, even though Natasha wasn't that heavy. She assumed he dropped the spear because of the force. She leapt onto the elf's back and wrapped her legs around his neck and slammed her knife into his skull. Before the elf even hit the ground, she jumped off and landed gracefully.

She looked around, some prisoners were starting to run, leaving very few fighting in the hallway. But then a huge giant-thing, came toward her. Natasha groaned, "Thor!" she pointed to the thing as Steve smashed two prisoner's heads together with a smile.

When Thor saw it, his eyes widened a bit. He began walking towards in but Tony stepped in front of him, "I got this Shakespeare," Tony said. "JARVIS, find me a weak spot."

A few seconds later Tony lifted both arms. His arc reactor, and both repulsors began glowing, and he shot the giant-thing, in the head. The beast dropped almost immediately. "BOOM!" Tony said happily.

Steve rolled his eyes, but watched as the remaining prisoners began to run. One, slipped past Thor, and headed straight for the palace. It was an elf, tall with long blonde hair. Natasha immediately thought Lord of the Rings. But then she remembered they needed to get that prisoner. "Steve! You're with me!" She yelled and pointed to the prisoner heading towards the palace.

Steve nodded and bolted; Natasha followed. Steve may be superhuman, but she was too. She has a variant of his serum in her system. It almost became a contest between the two, a contest of 'whoever kills or maims the Elf Usain Bolt' wins … Natasha was leading at the moment. She was a good ways in front of Steve.

They chased the elf inside the palace, guards following at their tail, but not nearly as fast as the super soldier or the super spy, and their certainly not as fast as the newly deemed (deemed in Natasha's head) Usain Elf Bolt. The elf made a turn for the royal hall, where Odin remained, waiting for the warriors and Avengers to return. As soon as the three got into the hall, Odin watched carefully. If need be, he would step in. "Nat, heads up!" Steve yelled and chucked his shield with extreme precision. It hit Usain Elf Bolt in the back and Natasha leapt forward tackling the elf in mid fall. She was wearing her widow bites, so she placed them at the base of "Bolt's" neck and electrocuted him.

She jumped up and high fived Steve. He smiled at her and threw the elf over his shoulder to take it back to the prison. Odin watched them carefully. It was amazing, they worked in perfect harmony – he was defense and she was offense; then they changed tactics and he became offense and she took over defense. It was like they knew what the other was thinking in a fight.

Odin knew he had just witnessed the proof of their amazing skills and partnership. The two Avengers were gone by the time he shook away his thoughts to thank them. He was sincerely grateful though, knowing full-well that they may well have saved his life. His powers have been dwindling and he had been getting weaker by the day.

Now that he knew their skill, he almost wanted them to become Asgardians; they could be warriors of Asgard. Certainly no one who could fight that well was purely mortal, and to his understanding, the frightening and dangerous red head was purely mortal.

….

He group was returning from the prison, basically unscathed in this battle; aside from a few scratches and bruises, they were fine.

"Thor some of those things are weird as shit. What was that scaly thing with big antlers?" Tony asked, still in his Iron Man suit, holding his helmet.

"Bildshnipe. They are repulsive," Thor responded.

"Can I have a book on creatures of the realms so JARVIS and I know what we're dealing with when we fight?" Tony asked.

"Of course, all the books are in the library."

"Who uses a library anymore?" Clint asked with a snort.

"I'm aware most of you are accustomed to 'internet' but we do not have such things. You must settle for books," Thor reminded.

Tony groaned, "Come on Bruce, you're gonna read to me and JARVIS."

"Can't JARVIS just scan the…," Bruce's logical excuse for not agreeing was interrupted.

"Nope, let's go," Tony grabbed him and they walked off, not really sure where the library was.

The remaining Avengers chuckled, "Nat wanna go spar? I didn't burn off enough energy," Clint asked.

"Yeah, 'cause you just sat down and shot people, you lazy prick," Natasha scoffed.

He could only trick the Black Widow with a challenge or competition, "Whatever, you're just scared I'll beat you," Clint smirked cockily.

Natasha glared at him and Steve looked at him with his signature raised eyebrow, basically saying, 'I think you and I both know who will win.'

"Come on Barton, let's go and get your ass kicked," Natasha proclaimed as she headed off to the training courtyard.

Steve chuckled, "That's not gonna end well."

Thor nodded, "Indeed."

Thor and Steve were finally alone, giving Thor the perfect opportunity to bring up the, 'You're worthy and my father wants you to join the family,' conversation.

"Lord Steven, would it be alright if we speak in private?" Thor asked gently.

Steve looked at him, confusion evident in his eyes, "Uh sure."

Thor smiled and nodded, leading Steve out of the palace and onto the shore of the Asgardian Lake. They stood there in the sand, watching the peaceful water, and Asgardian birds fly overhead. Brush surrounded them giving them privacy. The hustle and bustle of the Asgardian city disappeared as they entered this little bit of wild left on Asgard.

"Lord Steven, do you truly understand what it means that you are able to lift Mjolnir?" Thor asked, because honestly he wasn't sure that Steve understood the importance and significance of this.

"It means I'm worthy, or something like that," Steve repeated he words he heard Thor state earlier.

"It is more than just that my friend. It means you are pure of heart, compassionate, mighty, strong, kind, gentle, and most of all, you are good," Thor looked at him and smiled. Steve couldn't believe what Thor was saying. "It means that you are one of only three to be worthy. Me, my father, and now you Lord Steven. It means you are made to be a king.

Steve looked astonished with wide eyes, "Thor this has to be a mistake. I'm not that great; I don't deserve a throne," Steve denied, self-deprecating as always.

Thor put Mjolnir down, "Lord Steven, pick the hammer up," Thor ordered.

Steve slowly bent over and picked up Mjolnir, seeing that Nordic words appeared on the side of the hammer. There he stood, holding Mjolnir. Thor grabbed the hammer while Steve was holding it and put it against Steve's chest, "Just because you do not want to be worthy, does not mean you are not worthy."

Steve swore it was the wisest thing he had ever heard Thor say. The usually strong and always happy go lucky god was extremely serious, he was staring at Steve with intense blue eyes, and for the first time, Steve noticed the wisdom Thor had. Steve was astounded; he was at a loss for words. But Thor continued, "My father has asked me to invite you to join the Odinson family. I do not want the throne and only a worthy Asgardian can hold the throne. My father is worried about who will rule this land if I do not take the throne. So Lord Steven, will you become an Asgardian, and an Odinson?" Thor asked.

Steve stood their stunned. Him, become an Odinson? It was a lot to take in. He still could barely process the fact that he was worthy and should be a king. But now this? "I-I don't know Thor. I mean, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. I'm not worthy of any throne and I'm certainly not a god, there's only one god."

Thor smiled, maybe that was true, and maybe there was a silent god that ruled them all. "Lord Steven… You are worthy of Mjolnir, of the throne, and of the name Odinson. You are not a normal human; your heart is larger than any other man's. You would make a great king, a gentle husband, a fine father, and you are certainly an amazing friend. You are worthy of the throne that I do not want. You were meant to be a king."

Steve's gaze dropped to the sand under his feet. Everyone told him he was modest, but he didn't see what was inside him that others saw. "I-I don't know Thor. Can I have some time to think about it?"

Thor nodded and clapped a hand on Steve's back, "Of course my friend. It is not a decision to be taken lightly nor to be made on a whim. But please do try to make a decision soon, my father … he is not doing well."

Steve nodded and handed Mjolnir back to Thor, who took the hammer and walked away.

Steve looked out over the Asgardian Lake and sighed. _This was crazy_ , he thought to himself. He's only human, not some demi god from Norse mythology. He's just an old, stubborn, super soldier, who's too shy to take action when it comes to human connection. How could he possibly make a decision that could affect an entire race, when he can't even tell the women he harbors feelings for, how he truly feels about her? He was certainly no king.

But then again, decision making was part of strategizing, and he was a master strategist. But that wasn't the point, he didn't really want the burden of being king; he didn't want to live on Asgard for the rest of his life, and outlive all his friends. He didn't want more stress on his shoulders than what already weighed him down.

But then again … Thor needed him; Thor's family needed him. Thor didn't want the throne, and they certainly couldn't let Loki rule. Both Thor and Odin were looking to him for backup and help. What happens when Odin dies? What happens if Thor leaves and leaves Asgard without rule? Revolution, takeover, destruction of the Asgardian race? There were too many answers to those two questions. And unfortunately, Odin was aging. He was getting old, and his age was showing. When he stood up from his seat and walked down the stairs, his legs shook. He coughed when he breathed too heavy or drank too much, he walked slowly. He was old and his time was coming.

So what would happen when Odin died and Thor didn't take the throne? Steve didn't have the answer, but this family needed him.

His friend, Thor, needed him.

A city, a race, an entire world possibly needed him.

But he didn't want this burden.

He didn't want to outlive his friends again.

There were so many selfish reasons as to why he didn't want to do this.

But the question still remained - will he become a royal Asgardian Odinson?


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

 **BTW: Sorry**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was early morning in Asgard and the great Captain America and the infamous Black Widow were duking it out in the training courtyard. Natasha had on some clothes she brought with her from earth, a simple black tank top and black shorts. Steve was in some black Asgardian pants (she was pretty sure they were long shorts because they stopped just below his knees).

She jumped and roundhouse kicked Steve in the jaw, holding back since neither of them wore safety gear. Steve grunted and moved his back foot. It was a habit of his and Natasha didn't miss it. He made that move right before he punched, nearly every time. And true to form, he sent his body forward, keeping his core muscles tight and he sent a right jab at her neck, a go for the throat. _The throat, an amazing weakness of the human body, but it was necessary. But damn did it hurt when you got hit there._ Despite his speed, Natasha anticipated the punch and she was able to dodge the blow and swipe her foot underneath him. He dropped to the ground and she got on top of him and began punching him in the face, gentler than normal, again because they wore no padding.

Steve was losing – but not for long. This fight had lasted ten minutes already _(what you read is only about two minutes of it)._ Steve took advantage of the fact that Natasha wasn't holding down his arms. He pulled out his left arm and hit her on her right side where her kidneys were located, a painful shot. She collapsed on top of him and he slipped around and pinned her down, holding down her arms. "I win," he announced with a smirk.

She gave him a devilish smile, "Is that so?" and then she kneed him in the groin.

He groaned and toppled over so he wouldn't crush her. Natasha stood up and dusted herself off, while Steve laid on the ground, huddled over, holding his hands over his groin. He groaned in pain. "Aww, what's wrong? A little pain in the balls?" She asked, flashing her own smirk.

Steve slowly stood up, "That was a dirty shot," he complained and waddled over to the stairs and sat down.

"Dirty fighting gets the win."

He rolled his eyes and she sat down next to him, grabbing the two cups of water they brought with them and handing him one, "I'm sorry," she muttered into the cup as she took another sip.

He looked at her surprised, but he smiled and nodded. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the nice Asgardian weather and each other's company. Finally, Steve spoke up, in need of advice. "Natasha, Odin and Thor, they uhh… They asked me to become Asgardian and join the Odinson family," he stated awkwardly.

"What?" She looked at him wide eyed, her mouth gaping open.

"Yeah… it's crazy."

"It's because you're worthy right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"That's really kinda awesome," Natasha said with a smile.

"I don't know what to do. Thor gave me time to think, but … I still don't know what to do," Steve said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you think you should do?" She asked.

"I just told you I don't know what to do!" He said with an exasperated sigh. "Thor doesn't want the throne, and Odin's obviously dying, so there's no heir. I'd be backup. But if it came to that, I'd never make a good king."

"Steve, you'd make a great king. You're genuine and kind and perfect. You'd be an amazing king, and one day you'll be an amazing husband and father," Natasha tried to assure him.

"I still don't know what to do…"

"What does your idiot heart tell you?" She asked.

Steve snorted and looked down. Leave it to Natasha to ruin a touching emotional moment with insults. Well, everyone has that friend who insults them in endearing ways. Natasha would never stop being that person in his life. Steve finally answered, "To help my friend and his family."

"Bingo! There's your answer," Natasha stood up and handed him her cup of water.

He flashed a half smile, "I'm still gonna have to think about it."

"I thought that's what we just did?"

"No, we talked about it, and you gave me advice."

"Whatever, same thing. I'm going to get changed for breakfast. I suggest you do the same Rogers," Natasha ordered.

Steve shook his head with a smirk, stood up, and headed to his room.

….

Loki was making his way through the Royal Corridor, where the royal family had their private quarters. He walked up to Thor just as he exited his room to head towards the dining hall. Loki was being guarded by two of the best guards in the palace. That was the deal; he could wander as long as he was guarded. "Thor!" Loki called.

"Yes Loki?" Thor looked at him quietly.

"Can we speak in private?" Loki asked.

Thor sighed, "Guards, wait at the end of the corridor," Thor ordered and the guards marched off and waited where they were told.

"Thank you," Loki said, and then his expression turned serious. "Thor, I think something very bad is going to happen. I believe one of the soldiers is traitorous…"

"I do not have time for this foolishness Loki!" Thor said with an aggravated sigh, tired of Loki's tricks.

"No listen please, remember I was a traitor. How could the prisoners have escaped when all of them were guarded and yet no guards saw a thing? Odin is old but not dying from old age old. He still has a few years until he reaches that area of ages. Thor please listen!" Loki pleaded.

"No Loki! Stop with your tricks! Guards we are ready!" Thor called and the guards walked back.

"Thor please listen, you must be careful."

"I will see you at breakfast Loki."

….

After breakfast was complete, Steve was walking through the maze of hallways, heading to his room so he could be along to read a book and think. Unfortunately, Thor found him first, which was precisely what Steve was trying to avoid. He didn't want to talk to Thor; he hadn't made his decision. He was confused and a little frustrated. "Lord Steven!" Thor called and ran to catch up with him.

"Yes Thor?" Steve responded, unable to silence the dread in his voice.

"Have you made your decision yet?" He asked.

"No. I'm still thinking about it. I'm sorry," Steve's eyes casted down. He was so stressed out over this. There was already enough on his plate, and now this.

Thor was about to talk but the sound of raven wings beating against the air interrupted him. A raven flew over and dropped a note. Thor picked it up and read. Steve saw his expression change. "Lord Steven, go get the others and tell them to get ready for a fight. We will meet up at the Bifrost!" Thor demanded and then he ran off, leaving Steve with no time to question.

Steve took off, running to his room to get his shield. Then he rounded up the others.

….

'Bandits,' as the Asgardian warriors called them, had raided Vanaheim and ransacked many villages, including Hogan's.

Steve launched his shield at a Bildshnipe, then he drop-kicked a dwarf right before his shield returned to him. As soon as he caught the shield, he turned just in time to nail an elf in the face. The elf dropped immediately to the ground just in time for Steve to see Thor taking on a separate cluster of bandits. He bolted to help Thor, they stood back to back slamming their weapons against creature after creature.

Clint and Natasha were battling their own group of bandits. Clint was covering both himself and Natasha. She ran at an elf who was about to hit Clint from behind. She leapt onto his back and jammed both her knives between his shoulder blades. She pulled out one knife and used it to slit the elf's throat. She jumped from the elf's back in time to kick a dwarf in the stomach as it ran toward her and Clint. She hurled a throwing knife at its forehead, landing it precisely between the creature's eyes. And with that, the dwarf was dead.

Iron Man was working alone while Bruce worked to get the citizens of Vanaheim to safety. Iron Man saw a rock giant thump in. The bandits began to yell so loudly it made Thor turn to glance at Iron Man. "I'm good," Tony muttered. The other Avengers were staring motionless at the rock giant. Bruce was walking back and he saw it. Then, one of the bandits drew an arrow and shot Natasha. And, just like that, she dropped with a groan of pain. Bruce growled and began turning green. Steve and Clint ran to help Natasha as the Hulk charged at the rock giant and began to tear him apart. Iron Man took out Natasha's handgun while Thor, Lady Sif, and the warriors three began herding the remaining bandits, who had given up at the sight of Hulk. Clint pulled the arrow from Natasha's side and Steve put pressure on the wound, "Heimdal!" Steve yelled, and a beam shot down taking the three away.

….

Natasha was out cold, laying on a bed in the healers den; Steve was next to her, holding her hand. The Asgardian healers held their hands above Natasha's wound and their hands glowed the color of a blue sky. Steve watched intently as Natasha's wounds slowly looked better. Then the glowing stopped and the healers dipped their hands in a bucket of some sort of fluid and repeated the process.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Natasha rarely got hurt. When she did, it was generally only from a gunshot, which was [kind of] the case this time. But this scared Steve. It shook him to his core. She was such a strong woman. However, Steve saw how much blood she lost and he knew she could have died. He couldn't let that happen. He cared too much about her; he couldn't imagine his life without her.

Clint slowly walked into the room and the healers wrapped her wound and exited. It was now up to Natasha to wake up. Clint sat down next to Steve and looked at him, "I see the way she looks at you; she really cares about you."

Steve looked down and shook his head. Clint rolled his eyes, "Man! You both care so much about each other but you both are too damn hard-headed to do anything about it."

"It's not that simple."

"That's bullshit!" Clint said calmly and then continued, "Even super heroes deserve love. It's not that complicated. You're just afraid of rejection," Clint deadpanned.

If there was one thing Clint was good for, it was brutal honesty. The man would tell you exactly what he thought, he'd do exactly what he thought was right, and he didn't give a damn what you thought about it. He was great at giving advice. Clint was blunt, but he could also be very gentle, sometimes. He was a great guy, and Steve appreciated what Clint told him; although, sometimes he didn't like what he said.

"Yeah, you're right. But I've been rejected all my life. So I think that I have a right to be afraid of it since I'm so used to it," Steve responded, looking a bit angry.

"Cap, I have immense respect for you, but you're an idiot. She loves you so much and you obviously love her too. So stop being a pussy about it and just tell her how you feel!" Clint said harshly.

Steve looked at him astonished. "Don't look at me like that Cap. Yes, I called you a pussy. But only because it's true. You're being a baby about this shit."

Steve glanced down, "I know…," he admitted a bit embarrassed.

"Then 'man up'! When she wakes up, tell her how you feel!" Clint said with a grin.

"I just … what if you're wrong. What if she doesn't like me the way I like her?" He sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"The Mighty Captain America – taken down by love. Cap, I'm telling you SHE LIKES YOU BACK. I'm not wrong. I promise," Clint tried to reassure Steve.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. I've known Natasha a long time. I just know. Now go get some rest. I'll watch her while you're gone."

"I-I'm not ti…"

Clint smirked; Steve almost sounded like a child, "Go on. I got this."

Steve sighed and nodded. He stood slowly and reluctantly let go of Natasha's hand. He walked slowly out of the room.

….

(Song Suggestion: The Wolf – Mumford and Sons)

Steve sighed as he walked around the Asgardian Lake shore. He had to think; he had to figure out what he would tell Natasha. He had to decide whether or not to become a royal Asgardian. So many things to think about.

He should have saved Natasha. He should have seen that thing that shot her. He should have taken the arrow instead. Then, she wouldn't have to be in a hospital, hurt and in a coma. He hated seeing her like that. It disturbed him every time. She was so strong, independent, and dangerous. Seeing her so vulnerable, and hurt … it scared him. It reminded Steve that she was mortal and that she bled.

Sometimes he forgot you know? When Steve saw Natasha in action, it was easy to forget that she was a mortal and that she could bleed. She fought with a lethal and graceful brutality that could send the best fighters running. Even her mind was far more advanced. Natasha could trick and manipulate any and every one. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. Everything Natasha did, she did with a graceful purpose, and she made everything magnificent. But seeing her so weak and vulnerable … it terrified Steve.

It reminded him that she could bleed, that she could die, that one day something could happen and he might never see her again. He loved her so much (not that he'd ever admit that to anyone) he couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't want to live without Natasha Romanoff, the woman that pestered him about his dating life, flirted with him in a infuriating way, cared for him when he had breakdowns, and laid in his bed when either of them had nightmares. Life without her … Steve didn't think he could last a day without Natasha.

When he came out of the ice, it was lonely and hard. After the battle against the Chitari, Natasha was assigned as his partner. She was also assigned to help him get back out into the world again.

And boy was that interesting…

The first night they were partnered together she came over with a box of CD's and a CD player. There were CD's from each decade (well some were downloaded on her phone because they weren't available in CD form) and she gave him a lesson in the music of each decade that had passed while he was in the ice. (It's an understatement to say he hates Eminem and rap in general. But he held an exceptional distaste for Eminem and his lyrics.)

A few nights later, Natasha came to his apartment again, this time with the Star Wars and Star Trek movies, and some books he should read. Then they started having weekly movie nights. They would go on missions together and sleep in the same bed (sleep!), and they became great friends.

So now, Natasha had become the woman he loved and he wasn't sure if she loved him back. She was his best friend, and today she almost died.

That terrified him!

Why did life have to be so stressful? All he wanted was to have a semi-normal life. Yeah, he could still be a SHIELD agent, but he could live on earth, maybe have a wife and a kid. No Asgardian royalty, no servants (because he certainly doesn't deserve to be served), no capes, none of this madness. Just him and his partner protecting and saving people – and stopping threats.

This was all just a confusing, jumbled, crazy mess that frustrated him. So much was going on at once; it made his head want to explode. Steve was actually a bit surprised that his head hadn't exploded by now.

As he continued walking, his mind raced a hundred miles per hour. His feet sunk down into the sand with each step he took. Then he saw Bruce, sitting in the sand, meditating silently and peacefully on the shore of the lake. Steve slowly walked to what looked like a tree stump, and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked, his eyes were still closed so Steve had no idea how Bruce knew he was there – _probably heard him coming_.

"Just thinking…"

"Care to elaborate?" Bruce asked.

Steve sighed, "Odin and Thor have asked me to become Asgardian and join the royal family … It's a tough decision."

"I'm sure."

"What should I do?"

"Don't ask me. You're the worthy one; you'll make the best choice," Bruce said with a hint of a smile.

"But I don't know what to do," Steve whined in a childish tone.

Bruce chuckled, "What does your heart tell you to do?"

Steve groaned, "Why does everyone ask that!?"

"Just answer."

"To help my friend and his family," Steve answered honestly, while he gazed off into the distance, staring at the lake and mountains that lay before him.

Bruce finally looked back at him, "Then do that."

…...….

Steve slowly walked through the Royal Corridor, searching for Thor. However, it was Thor who actually found Steve. Thor grinned at him, "Hello Steven! Have you made your decision? My father is growing impatient," Thor stated with quiet determination.

Steve nodded, "Yeah, I have … I uhh … I'll become Asgardian and I'll join your family," Steve said slowly and awkwardly.

It was a tremendous responsibility. If Thor decided to not take the throne, Steve would have to. Honestly, neither of them wanted the throne. But Steve knew how bad Thor just wanted to live his life with Jane on earth. Steve knew that he no longer had the chance of a normal life anymore. It was already too late for that. His chance plummeted into the ice and sat there with him for 70 years. Besides, he had let his last sliver of a chance at normalcy walk away from him in a cemetery just a few short weeks ago. Now that chance was just a friend. Steve didn't want a throne, he didn't want servants or fancy clothes. He wanted a family, a wife, or a girlfriend at least. But it was too late for that.

However, Thor still had a chance and Steve didn't want to force Thor to ruin that chance, because Steve knew how much it hurt to lose the opportunity to have life and love.

So, if it came down to it, Steve would take the throne, and he would rule. He would make the sacrifice and allow Thor have the life they both so desperately crave. If need be, Steve would live in Asgard and rule as best he could.

Thor grinned at him, "We are brothers in arms, and soon brothers by blood!" he said happily as he slapped Steve on the back.

Steve gave him a bitter-sweet smile and nodded, "Yeah."

….

The icy landscape of Jotunheim was barren and silent, save for the quiet footsteps of a short, petite Asgardian, the slow wind, and shifting and cracking ice. Laufey sat upon his icy throne, watching the Asgardian with calculating, blood-red eyes. Next to him, sat a massive purple man, in gold and blue armor. He was holding his head up with his arm leaning on the arm of throne. Frost giant guards standing behind them.

The Asgardian stopped in front of the dais where the two thrones were raised. The Asgardian slowly knelt down on the icy landscape and bowed its head. "Rise…," the purple man, Thanos, ordered.

The Asgardian stood, she was in a dark black cloak, covering her long silky teal dress with the hood up covering her dark hair, "Is it done?" Laufey asked with a low growl.

"Yes," she answered, her voice was soft but stern, leaving no room for question.

"Odin grows weaker by the day and the Asgardians are far too busy protecting the mortals to notice a thing," Thanos stated with a sinister grin.

Laufey smirked, "It is almost time to strike."

Thanos reached into the slit of his armor and pulled out a small vile filled with a foggy grey liquid and he reached for the Asgardian woman.

She took it from him and put it in her cloak. "Go now, finish your duty with this last dose," Thanos ordered as he flashed a stomach turning grin.

The Asgardian woman nodded and turned around, walking away and disappearing in the distance.

Laufey turned to Thanos, "When will we dispose of her?"

"She is far more useful for more than poisoning our enemies," Thanos said as he watched the horizon where her small figure was still walking away.

"It is foolish to keep her in our plan," Laufey warned.

"Maybe it is. Or maybe she will be a perfect example to show our future subjects of what happens to traitors …"

* * *

 **So much forshadowing! Who do you think the traitor is!? Comment your guesses!**

 **Thank you for the comments faves and follows. I love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

 **I want you all to know that I love you guys. I do, I really do. And i'm sorry that i'm such an ass. I'm sorry I leave you with tough cliffhangers, and do insane plot twists. I just want you all to know that I am sorry and that it all eventually pays off...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Steve had just become an Asgardian. It was a transformation, painful, but beautiful. He had never felt stronger; he actually grew a bit, the magic made him Thor's size, and it was a bit weird. It was amazing – and for Royal Asgardian eyes only. So, only Thor and Odin attended; Odin transformed him to an Asgardian. Steve noticed it was much like baptism in Christianity, but it was also very much like a pagan ritual.

He was now in his dress armor, identical to Thor's, only a different color. Steve's cape was blue and his metal chest, and back plates of armor were glittering silver, as was his arm armor, his left arm having a metal wrist guard covered by leather, and above that was armor for his upper arm, just as Thor's had. On his right arm, he only had bicep and triceps armor, so he could hold his shield productively. His undershirt was white and silken, and he was wearing black Asgardian leather pants (pants in Asgard only came in baggy leather, but it was very fine leather) and a red belt that was more like a sash that held a knife. He wore his shield on his right arm, and he was wearing a silver helmet, like the one he used to wear on earth, but this was engraved with images of swirls of water and clouds.

Slowly, Steve was led to the Royal Throne Room, where Odin's throne sat alone on the dais at the far end of the room. The golden room was lined with Asgardian citizens, cheering excitedly; the Guards were standing in front of the citizens in a perfectly straight line, giving Steve a straight path directly to Odin. The citizens stopped at the steps and on the right side stood the Avengers, minus Thor and himself. On the left, Lady Sif and the warriors three stood, one on each step, except for a few empty steps on the Avengers side.

Steve stood at the end of the hall and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and nervously. He made a fist with his right hand and his muscles flexed, his arm tightening in the straps of his shield. He was nervous, no doubt about that. But he had to do this – he knew that.

He saw Natasha. She was in a beautiful long red silken dress, her normal charred black armor covering her chest beneath the dress; she wore her red sash like belt holding her knives. He couldn't help but smile at her. She was so beautiful, so stunning; it almost took his breath away. But no, he couldn't think about that. He'll never be able to hold her in his arms; she'll never feel the same…

Steve directed his attention away from the women who was occupying so much of his thought. He saw Odin, watching him with a calculating, piercing blue eye. Odin was wearing his normal, perfect and pristine armor. However, today he donned his best eye patch – gold with engravings similar to Celtic knots and the engravings were lined with silver – and he wore his golden helmet. Thor stood next to Odin's throne, wearing his normal Asgardian attire, armor, and helmet. He was standing next to the black wolf with golden eyes, Hati. To the left of the throne was the white wolf with icy blue eyes, Skoll. Sitting atop Odin's throne were two ravens, on the right was a white raven with blue eyes, Huginn. On the left was a black raven with red eyes, Muninn.

Thor had explained a lot about these four sacred animals. He told the Avengers that the two ravens were brothers. They were Odin's eyes in the places where Odin could not be – on earth or any other realm. Odin could send them out and they would spy and gather intelligence or even watch over certain people. They would return to Odin with the information they had collected. They were spirits of wisdom, protection, and guidance.

The two wolves were also brothers. Skoll, the white furred and blue eyed wolf, was the gentler of the two. Hati, with his black furred and red eyes, was far more aggressive. Like opposites that balanced one another out. Thor explained that the king of Asgard and his sons were their masters, and they were like guards to the royals. Normally, they were like normal earth wolves, except abnormally large, but no too dramatic. But when enraged or in battle, they turned into beasts, much like werewolves or direwolves, except they could grow to be fifteen feet tall. While they mainly walked on all fours legs, they had the ability to walk only on their hind legs. However, when walking upright, they hunched over and their muzzles shortened a bit and they fangs would grow larger, while their toes and feet elongated. They were spirits of protection, strength, might, and family ties.

Steve shook off his thoughts about the mighty animals and looked at Thor. Thor gave Steve a gentle smile, understanding his nervousness. It was a big thing, and fairly scary. Odin gave a faint, almost undetectable smile, just a simple twist upwards of his lips. Technically, Steve was going to be his son in a few minutes. That fact made him ever more nervous.

Steve looked at Natasha again and she smiled at him, not her usual smug smile that made you think she knew something really bad about you; no, this time it was a kind and gentle smile. The slightest twitch of her lips upwards and then the smile grew, it was still a small smile but for Natasha, any smile was a big deal. Her smiles were never huge, only small or practically nonexistent. That's just one of the things about her that made Steve love her. It filled Steve with the confidence he needed to start walking.

As he walked, he put on a smile and the crowd of citizens cheered while the guards stayed still and silent, holding their spears up with their right hands and their left holding the hilt of their sheathed swords.

Steve stopped in front of the dais and kneeled, bowing his helmeted head. "Steven Rogers, son of Sarah and James, do you swear to protect the nine realms at all costs."

Steve nodded, "I swear."

"Do you swear to be loyal to the royal family and the Asgardian race at all times?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to fight when all is lost?"

"I swear," Steve said, his voice a bit stronger.

Odin gently waved him over, "Come."

Steve stood and slowly walked up the steps, glancing at his teammates as he past them. He lifted himself up the last step and stood in front of Odin's throne. Slowly a servant walked over, holding a golden chalice with silver engravings. Odin took the chalice and held it as the servant walked away and returned with a beautiful golden wine pitcher, filled with fine Asgardian wine. The servant poured the thick, rich, red liquid into the chalice and walked away. Soon after, another servant walked in, holding a pillow with a silver knife laying on it. The servant kneeled and held the pillow above her head, offering it to Odin. She was followed by another servant, who walked across the dais to take and hold the chalice for Odin.

Slowly, Odin took the knife and lifted his left hand, silently slicing his palm open. He laid the knife on the pillow while Thor took the chalice from the servant and held it under his father's cut hand. Odin made a fist and slowly a drop of thick, crimson liquid flowed off his hand, landing in the wine and disappearing into the dark liquid. After a second droplet of blood fell into the wine, Thor delicately handed the chalice to Odin, who held the cup in his bloody hand, smearing his blood on the stem of the chalice.

Thor picked up the knife and then put the blade to his left hand, slicing his palm; he then placed the knife back on the pillow and let two drops of blood fall into the wine, watching as it disappeared into the dark fluid.

Slowly, Steve picked up the knife and cut open his left palm. After putting the knife down, he made a fist over the chalice and let two drops of his blood hit the wine.

Slowly and weakly, Odin stood, the three worthy were now all standing in a triangle. "Father comes before son," Odin slowly lifted the chalice to his lips and took a sip. He then handed it to Thor.

Before Thor took a sip, Odin said, "Son is born after father." Thor's blood smeared on the chalice's stem, mixing with his father's. Thor lifted the chalice to his lips and took a sip.

"And half-brother comes after full-blooded son," Odin whispered and Thor handed the chalice to Steve. Steve's blood smeared on the chalice's stem, mixing with Odin's and Thor's – all three of their blood smearing on the skin of Steve's palm and seeping into his fresh cut.

Slowly, Steve lifted the heavy golden chalice to his lips and drink the last of the wine and blood. It was sweet, but also bitter, with the taste of Asgardian fruits and strong alcohol. The liquid was rich and savory, a plethora of tastes on his sophisticated pallet. But it held the tangy taste of iron, the distinctive taste of blood. He savored the flavor for a moment longer and then swallowed the thick, smooth liquid.

Odin then gestured to the white wolf with blue eyes on his left. The wolf stood and stepped forward, it was much larger than an earth wolf, it stood tall with its head held high, its piercing, deep blue eyes glowed entrancingly. Odin spoke, "By the power invested in Skoll," then Odin gestured to the black wolf with red eyes, and he stood and stepped forward. Hati was also massive, his glowing, blood-red eyes just as serious as his blue eyed brother. "Hati…,"

Odin then raised his right arm and Huginn, the white raven, flew forward and landed on the small shoulder of Hati. The raven was also abnormally large and it had the same piercing, glowing, deep blue eyes that Skoll had. "Huginn…." Then, Odin raised his left arm and another abnormally large raven with the same glowing red eyes as Hati's landed on the small shoulder of Skoll. "And Muninn," Odin continued, "And the all father, king of Asgard … you are now an Odinson!"

Odin said, turning Steve towards the crowd. The citizens clapped and cheered. Thor clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder and raised his hammer in the air, using his other hand to lift Steve's right arm and shield. The crowd cheered louder and Steve couldn't help but smile. He was surprised how they would just blindly follow him so easily. Sure, Thor trusted him, but that was enough for the citizens of Asgard? It surprised him too, because he was a mortal, and mortals were notoriously disliked and looked down upon by Asgardians. Yet, they followed him blindly; needless to say, he was surprised.

Steve glanced at Natasha and smiled; she was smiling at him and clapping … maybe he didn't ruin his chance, maybe it wasn't over for him, and maybe, just maybe, he still had a chance. Maybe Clint was right; maybe Natasha did like him.

Steve grinned at her, his baby blue eyes sparkling as they met her forest green eyes. Her smile widened a bit and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. She looked like she was chuckling, and she probably was. She enjoyed seeing him embarrassed and confused, but she never said it or looked down on him for it. If he was confused, she would chuckle a bit and then explain it to him. Despite what people thought of her, she was kind, gentle, sweet, intelligent, compassionate, and understanding. And that's just some of the many things he loved about her.

Finally, Odin slammed his staff against the floor, "We shall feast!" He yelled with a smile and everyone started filing out of the throne room to head towards the large dining hall, not the private, royal dining hall. This feast was for everyone!

They all sat at dinner, laughing, telling stories, talking, and just having fun. Brenna was bringing the Avengers, Lady Sif and the warriors three, and Odin their food and drink. The citizens and warriors were eating the perfectly cooked meal that was placed in the middle of the large trestle tables.

Steve sat in a place of prominence, with Thor, Odin, Lady Sif and the warriors three. The other Avengers were at another table, laughing and talking. He really had wanted to sit next to Natasha; he couldn't stop thinking about her since the ceremony.

She glanced at him every once and a while. He barely noticed her glances, but he looked at her all the time, she obviously notice and would just smirk and not even give him a look, she just knew he was watching her.

He was only half listening to Fandral's story about his last wife, when he heard the crash of metal hitting the floor, the crash of an Asgardian mead mug hitting the floor, and the splash of mead. Steve immediately turned his attention towards the source of the sound, thinking Odin accidentally dropped the mug … but he looked dead. No, he was breathing, but it was faint.

The room went silent and guards ran over. Thor gently touched his slumped father, "He's fallen into Odin's sleep." Thor said worriedly, pushing Odin's body up, so his head was no longer against the table. "Brother help me," Thor ordered, he had started calling Steve brother. Needless to say, it was new to Steve.

Steve got up and quickly walked over to Odin and pulled out his chair, grabbing his legs while Thor grabbed his torso and they laid him on the floor.

"GUARDS GET THE HEALERS!" Thor yelled, and put his head gently against Odin's chest listening for a heartbeat, making sure it was steady.

The Avengers and Lady Sif and the warriors three stood and circled the two Odinson's and Odin, "Is he okay?" Tony asked.

"Lord Banner, would you please go with the healers and try to find a solution to Odin's sleep?" Thor asked.

"I don't know anything about this though," Bruce replied a bit confused, which was rare for him.

"The healers will tell you everything; I need your help, please," Thor pleaded.

"Alright."

Thor nodded in thanks and the healers ran in with a back board and laid it down next to Odin. Thor and Steve gently lifted the old, fragile man and laid him on the back board. Thor grabbed the head of the back board while Steve took the foot and they carried Odin to his room, with the healers and Bruce close behind.

Lady Sif and the warriors three forced all the citizens and guards out of the dining hall and palace, selecting only a few guards to stand guard outside Odin's room.

Dinner was over, and now the two Odinsons were the leaders of Asgard, until Odin awoke … It was always dangerous when Odin was incapacitated and couldn't watch over his kingdom…

….

Later that night, Natasha stood on the palace balcony at the end of the hallway that led to her room. It was large, open, and overlooked the Asgardian Lake and mountains.

She still couldn't believe everything that had happened recently. When SHIELD fell, her world fell … As a child, she was taken and trained to be the perfect killing machine. While in training, she was tortured, both mentally and physically; she was remade into a murderous killing machine – The Black Widow.

She suffered so much in her life; she had killed over 100 people in a hospital fire. She killed women, men, children, the elderly; she slaughtered, killed, and ravaged everything she came across. She killed because they told her to – the KGB and the Red Room told her to.

But then, Clint Barton came along and saved her. He brought her to SHIELD and helped her to turn her life around – into someone good. At some point, someone had told her that the day killing stops affecting you, that's when you've become a monster. So she assumed there was still a little hope for her.

But SHIELD was HYDRA. They were both one in the same. She turned from the KGB in favor of HYDRA ... how did that happen?

And it didn't help that she was falling for HYRDA's worst enemy. Captain America, the golden boy of earth and Asgard alike … she didn't deserve him, he was literally the definition of perfection, kindness and goodness. She was the definition of destruction and death. Nothing good ever followed her – only evil …

And yet, she couldn't help but fall for him; all her attempts to set him up with someone had failed. Every attempt at pushing him away had also failed. And it didn't help that he looked at her the way he did, with those kind, gentle, intense, sparkling blue eyes, and that amazing, charming smile of his.

The way he looked at her during the ceremony … she melted to say the least.

But it was hard. He was just too good for her, yet she craved him so much. Yet she knew she didn't deserve him; she couldn't let herself wreck his life! She was such a damn mess. She just wanted him to be happy.

With a sigh, she ran her fingers through her crimson locks and shifted her forest green eyes to look at the scenery in front of her, trying to take her mind off of life (Life:*Cough*Steve*Cough*).

Soon enough she heard footsteps – Steve's footsteps – they were quiet and light, like always. For such a big guy he was certainly light on his feet.

The Avengers had gotten together in Tony's room to talk, but Natasha didn't come; neither did Thor (understandably). He stopped next to her and put his left hand on the railing, he wasn't wearing his cape or helmet anymore, just the other armor and the knickers-style pants, as well as his boots. He wasn't wearing his bicep and triceps armor either, just a wrist guard on his left arm. His muscular arms were clearly visible to Natasha and his muscled flexed elegantly with every move.

"We missed you at our little get together, you know." He said quietly, as he smiled at her. He turned away from her to cast his glance towards the scenery in front of them. Natasha gave him a quick smirk, "Why didn't you come? You okay?" He asked quietly. It almost pained him to break their comfortable and peaceful silence, but he worried about her.

"I'm fine," she whispered her lie. Not once did she look at him; she just stared ahead. Just another reason she couldn't be with him. She was a liar and a cheat and he deserved truth. The lying and cheating (and killing) came as natural to her as breathing.

"What are you thinking about?" Steve asked as he gingerly put his right hand next to hers. His fingers brushing up against her hand. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

She sighed, "Nothing … Everything. All the things that have happened lately."

(Song suggestion: Live Forever–Little Big Town)

"Yeah … I've been thinking a lot about that stuff too," Steve said and he looked at her with an understanding smile. It was true; he had been. All these changes had really gotten to him. Be brave Rogers, he told himself, trying to gain the courage to tell her how he felt. "I've also been thinking a lot about you …," he said quietly, a blush making its way up his cheeks. He casted his blue eyes down a bit, embarrassed and ashamed of the fact he was sure she didn't feel the same way about him.

She looked at him and smiled, her gentle green eyes forcing him to make eye contact with her again, "All good thoughts I hope," she muttered. They were standing close together at this point, and somehow his hand made its way to hers, and their fingers gradually laced together.

That was all Steve could think about – the beautiful, amazing, perfect, and good, Natasha Romanoff. She was an enigma that astonished him in a million different ways – everyday. She was his partner and she knew him like the back of her hand, yet he knew almost nothing about her. Just her personality, he knew nothing about her; he didn't even understand her emotions. But that's what he loved. He loved having to strive to figure her out and actually see her emotions. Natasha was a mystery, and he loved that. "I could never think badly of you," he whispered, they were standing so close now, their noses almost touching.

She backed away and turned her head away from him, casting her eyes down. "You should …," she was a monster …

"Why should I?" He asked, looking at her with his baby blue eyes, looking devastated and heartbroken at being turned down. That, and at the fact that she didn't think he should think good of her.

"I …," she looked down and continued, "I've done unspeakable things. I'm a monster," she whispered unsteadily, with a shaky breath.

"Natasha! You're not a monster … you're a hero!" He said astonished. Natasha had saved the world twice now; she'd saved countless people, and that was only what he had witnessed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and seeing. He had never seen her this upset, this depressed, this … ashamed … She was never ashamed; Natasha was always proud, skilled, and strong, but rarely cocky about it.

She looked up at him, hair in her face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Natasha was crying, her beautiful green eyes glassy with clear tears running down her cheeks. She took in an unsteady breath and when she cried that was the only noise she made … breathing … "I am, Steve. I've killed so many innocent people … I'm a monster, created for murder. I'm nothing better."

"That is not true!" He pleaded, "Natasha, you are the most beautiful, kind, smart, and compassionate person. You're the strongest woman I've ever met. You are this beautifully imperfect human, and you don't even realize how good you are, because you're just that great." Steve smiled at her with pleading blue eyes, screaming and pleading for Natasha to be happy.

"No Steve; I'm horrible. I destroy everything in my path. I'll ruin you, and eventually the Avengers," her voice gurgled as tears poured down her face.

Steve gently cupped her cheek with his large hand, tucked a red lock behind her ear and forced her to look at him. "Natasha you're a hero. You're my hero; you've made me a better and happier man."

"How could I possibly make you happy?" She asked him in amazement.

"I love everything about you, your mind, your dry humor, your scars, every imperfection about you is amazing. You make me so happy. Natasha, you treat me in a way no one has since I became Captain America. You treat me like a normal human being, who isn't above the law, who isn't perfect. You treat me like a human and everything feels normal when I'm with you. I'm not worried about what I ask because I know you won't judge me." Steve paused for a brief moment, "I'm not scared to be around you like I am with other women, and I know you're my friend because of my personality, not just for my looks or because I'm Captain America," Steve was pouring out his heart, afraid Natasha wouldn't reciprocate, "Nat, you treat me like you'd treat anyone else. You're an amazing friend. And I love that!" He smiled at her and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"You're just a cool guy; it's not hard to like you…" Natasha responded.

He grinned, "Nat I fell for you so hard. You're just so amazing." Natasha smiled at him and his grin widened, "I love your smile…" he whispered. It was hard to believe, but the two were slowly moving even closer together.

"You're a dork…," she whispered. She could feel his warm breath.

"I know."

Their lips met and Natasha snaked her arms around Steve's neck and he ran his fingers through her hair. Passion radiated off of each of them as they kissed. It was as though they'd been craving that kiss since their "pretend" kiss on the mall escalator. Natasha deepened the kiss, her tongue tasting his bottom lip, as though trying to memorize the shape. She was pleasantly surprised when he reacted by doing the same thing to her. Perhaps she was wrong … Steve had practiced.

Taking a respite for air, they leaned their foreheads against one another's and smiled, "Been practicing, huh?" she muttered.

Steve chuckled, the deep rumble from his chest shaking her to her core; she wanted to melt. "I told you, no one needs practice, just find the right partner," he gave her a sly smirk.

She almost made a snarky comment, but decided not to ruin the moment. "Bet Fury didn't mean this when he said we'd be good partners."

He grinned and leaned in for another kiss. They were interrupted when the battle alarms started ringing. They quickly separated and ran to get their weapons and find the others.

Natasha saw guards running, and then ice, frost, and snow…

Frost giants…

It was an invasion…

* * *

 **Remember when I said i'm sorry!?**

 **I didn't really mean that. Its nice and funny to watch ya'll yell at me.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Song suggestion: Blood on My Name – The Brothers Bright)

In the main hall of the palace, frozen, lifeless bodies were strewn across the floor, corpses everywhere you looked. Even on the grounds outside the places were littered with the dead and dying.

They were grossly unprepared, Heimdal could not see them, and Loki was locked up so he couldn't have let them in. The Frost Giants may have remember the secret passage from the time Loki had helped them attack the day of Thor's ascention. They were not prepared for a Frost Giant attack; so when they came in through a secret portal that, Heimdal couldn't see them. The Asgardian soldiers were useless. Thousands of Jotun Frost Giants stormed Asgard, with Laufey leading them.

They killed almost all the male citizens, and every soldier they could reach. The Jotun killed some of the women and children, but captured the remainders, to what end, the heavens only know. Jane, Darcy, and Pepper were hiding with Bruce in Tony and Pepper's room. All that was left for the Frost Giants to capture was the palace itself. That was where the remaining citizens and soldiers of Asgard had gone to seek shelter and safety, along with the Avengers, Lady Sif and the Warriors three, and _of course_ Loki. Hati and Skoll, who had turned into human like wolves, running to the safety of the palace on two feet, which reminded Natasha of werewolves, except they were fifteen feet tall and seemingly bullet proof. The wolves of Asgard were muscular; their muscles were easily visible, despite their thick fur.

But … despite the raw power of Hati and Skoll, and the wisdom of Huginn and Muninn, the Frost Giants penetrated the palace, freezing everything in their path. The Avengers, Lady Sif and the warriors three, Loki, Hati, Skoll, Huginn, and Muninn remained to defend the last of the kingdom. But they were grossly outnumbered.

The few remaining Asgardian had all figured out that the city had been over taken. Well, all of them except Thor, who kept fighting relentlessly, which drove the rest to back up their desperate friend as he tried to keep the super power of the nine realms in the hands of the Asgardian royal family. So, the Avengers kept fighting – for Thor, their desperate friend who felt he had somehow failed his father, his family, and his citizens.

This brought back a horrible memory for Steve. Everyone was surrounded by ice, and he hated it! Plus, he was nervous for Natasha, they just admitted their feelings for one another, they had kissed, and before they could talk about what they were going to do next, they were thrown into battle. While Steve knew very well that Natasha could handle herself, but he still worried, even before he told her how he felt, he had worried about her. Plus, he knew Natasha too well to think she would not avoid talking to him about it later.

As Hati and Skoll were picking up Frost Giants and eating them alive, literally, the soldier and spy were fighting back to back, elegantly feeding off of one another's movements to fight in a synchronized style that tackled as many enemies as possible at one time. He swung his shield to the right and then punched the Frost Giant so hard it stumbled backwards momentarily. However, it came back towards him again. He was certain that Natasha was having trouble because he was as well. Being a super soldier, Steve was huge compared to Natasha. In contrast, Steve, was small compared to the Frost Giants, who were enormous. Thor warned them not to touch the Frost Giants directly nor to let them touch you.

Natasha reached over and used her widow bites on the Frost Giant that was giving Steve so much trouble. Suddenly, she felt something grab her from the left and touch the sliver of skin on her arm that was left exposed between her armor plating. She growled and kicked it in the joint of the ankle and foot. It yowled and stumbled back and then an arrow shot through its head.

Clint found a place to climb and was sniping Frost Giants. Instead of gratitude, he heard Natasha yell, "I HAD THAT ONE!"

"SURE YOU DID!" He yelled back with a grin and continued sending arrows through the heads of numerous Frost Giants.

(Song suggestion: War Pigs - Black Sabbath.)

Natasha rolled her eyes and leapt onto a Frost Giant's chest and sent her blade into its heart. As it dropped, she leapt off throwing knives at three Frost Giants running towards her. Two of the three dropped immediately. The remaining Frost Giant went to stab her with his ice spear; however, she managed to kick the blade out of its hand and then jumped up and kicked its chin. The blue giant stumbled back and while it was still stumbling, Natasha roundhouse kicked it in the face and maneuvered to kick it in the chest, but it somehow dodged her attack. Natasha growled in frustration and then saw Steve's shield flying towards her, she caught it and jammed the shield into the Frost Giant's neck. As the giant fell towards the ground, she leapt onto its back and stabbed the blue beast in the heart. When certain the creature was dead, Natasha threw the shield back to Steve.

Tony was swarmed by Frost Giants. He had already used up the laser wrists. The Frost Giants quickly learned that metal got really cold, really fast. They also figured out that touching the metal caused it to freeze. So for once, Tony was the one having the most trouble. Tony had luckily brought comms with him from earth and he was talking to Bruce who was hiding in his room waiting for the word to help or run to the Bifrost. "Brucey we need you pal," Tony said frantically.

"Coming," Bruce said quietly, and then they heard a door open and a loud roar.

Just as the Hulk came rushing forward, three massive Frost Beasts bounded into the corridor, all running on all fours in an amazing show of green and grey animalistic power. As the Hulk leapt off his back legs, he tackled the Frost Beast and they tumbled back, taking out one of the palace pillars as they rolled backwards. Meanwhile, Hati and Skoll were dealing with their own Frost Beasts.

Hati was fighting the largest of the Frost Beasts. The two giants faced one another, Hati snarled, drool slipping from his muzzle as the guttural snarl echoed through the chaos, sending shivers down many spines. The Frost Beast began running forward. At the same time, Hati also bounded forward at full speed. But the Frost Beast leapt over Hati and scurried up a column, latching its blue claws onto the golden ice covered column.

Hati barked in anger, the bark shaking the entire palace. He turned and ran at the column jumping up, sinking the claws of his front paws into the ice on the column, trying to push it down, like a bear would push a tree. His paws slipping on the glossy surface of ice, but he somehow managed to hook his claws deep into the ice. As he raked his claws through the ice, ice was chipping and breaking off the column. Eventually, his long claws hit the column and as he raked his claws through the gold, it made a horrible, screeching sound. Luckily that horrific sound was able to pierce the ears of Frost Beast. The Frost Beast roared, the ice on the columns and throughout the room began to break loose, fall, and shatter as the shards of ice hit the floor. Hati could barely reach the Frost Beast, which had climbed as high on the column as he could. However, it wasn't high enough to prevent Hati from reaching his right front leg up and hooking his claw in the Frost Beast's back leg. Once the claw had dug deep into the beast's leg, Hati yanked with all his strength and the Frost Beast fell, spiraling down to the floor.

The Frost Beast grunted as he thudded against the golden floor, the impact causing cracks in the floor. Hati snarled and immediately leapt onto the Frost Beast, who was still lying on his back. Hati sunk his massive fangs into the Frost Beast's throat; the red blood was cold on his teeth. The Frost Beast yowled in pain and anger and kicked with its hind legs, using all its strength to try and push Hati off. Its claws sunk into the soft skin covering Hati's stomach. Hati yowled and let go, but then attacked again, slowly sinking his fangs into the Frost Beast's windpipe. Shaking his head viciously, ripping the flesh and causing blood to splatter onto the floor as well as the beast's face while staining its blue coat. Hati sunk his claws into the Frost Beast's chest and raked his claws to open the beast's chest's, causing blood and entrails to pour down the beast's side. The cold, red blood covered Hati's paws.

The cold, thick, crimson fluid slowly flowed out of the Frost Beast's wounds and travel down to Hati's paws, covering the gray fur with red. Finally, with one good yank of his snout, Hati ripped off a large chunk of the Frost Beast's neck flesh. After swallowing it, Hati licked off the blood on his muzzle and howled in victory. Hati looked at the carcass and sniffed it silently, it was an enemy, not prey. He grunted and walked off uninterested, leaving the blue beast _now streaked with red_ lying where he killed it. Hati returned to picking up dead Frost Giants and eating them whole. But Hati saw that his brother needed help, so he bolted to help Skoll.

Steve hurled his shield at one of the Frost Giants swarming Tony. The shield bounced off the giant's head and hit a second. They both stumbled and turned their attention to Steve. They came running forward at remarkable speeds, holding ice spears pointed at him. Quickly, Steve jumped and caught his shield in mid-air, just as the Frost Giants reached him. While trying to stab him with their ice spears, Steve blocked both jabs with his shield and then jumped, kicking the larger of the two in the chest. Steve landed on his back but immediately jumped back up and grabbed the ice spear, throwing it with enough force to send it sinking into the dormant body of the fallen Frost Giant, the one he had just kicked.

Steve turned his attention to the second Frost Giant. Although Natasha was not far behind him, he couldn't ask her for help; she was busy with swarm of enemies of her own. The Frost Giant sent a right hook at Steve, who held up his shield. After hearing the bang of the icy fist on vibranium, Steve shoved his shield forward as hard as he could, knocking the giant to the ground. Steve threw his shield down, rim towards the floor. He heard the satisfying crack of a Frost Giant's skull just before the shield bounced back up. As soon as he caught it, Steve ran to help Natasha with her swarm.

Skoll was struggling. The Frost Beast was now climbing on the ceiling and Skoll couldn't find a way to get to it. Skoll's beautiful white fur was now covered in blood, both the Frost Beast's as well as his own. When Skoll barked in frustration, the Frost Beast leapt down onto his back, sinking its fangs into Skoll's neck.

Skoll yelped and threw it off his back. By then, Hati came bounding forward and he tackled the Frost Beast. The two tumbled, and the Frost Beast pinned Hati and sunk its claws in Hati's chest. Hati howled and reached up, slashing at the Frost Beast's face, taking the right eye out. The beast roared in anger, giving Skoll an opening. Skoll tackled the beast, slamming it up against a pillar. It immediately stood up on its hind legs; Skoll did the same, locking their front limbs together and attacking each other's faces, throats, and muzzles. Hati tackled the fighting pair and all three tumbled back in a tangle of limbs.

Although Hati landed on top of the Frost Beast, the beast managed to reach up and sink its fangs into Hati's neck. Hati yelped and Skoll slowly got up from the position where he had been laying in pain. He lunged forward and sunk his fangs into the Frost Beast's throat, using his fangs to dig in, searching for the windpipe. While blood gushed out of all three, the Frost Beast had taken the worst of the fight. Skoll tugged at the Frost Beast's throat. The beast slowly let go of Hati as its life blood drained from its neck at a similar pace. With renewed determine, Hati repositioned and sunk his claws into the chest of the beast, moving his claws around trying to reach a major artery. Finally, Hati nicked the beast's heart; he then took his claws to rip and tear viciously at the beast's underbelly. Blood spurted everywhere and Skoll finally ripped out the beast's throat and gulped down the huge hunk of flesh.

The two brothers sniffed the carcass and looked at each other. Skoll's normally beautiful perfect white pelt was covered in blood, his own and the Frost Beast's. But his glowing deep blue eyes still shone brilliantly. Hati's black pelt was also drenched in blood, his glowing red eyes matching the color of the blood everyone has shed today. Both of the wolves eye's glowed brighter and their wounds slowly healed, in an amazing show of the lifecycle of the wound of the Asgardian wolves. Quickly, the two brothers gently rubbed the sides of their heads against the other's neck, in a show of affection. Then, they bolted back into battle.

Thor was now supporting Clint. Clint was in the highest place he could climb within the palace, but he found that Frost Giants were excellent climbers. So, Thor was guarding the base of Clint's sniping position and he was fending off the climbing Frost Giants as they tried to get to Clint. Thor aggressively slammed his hammer on yet another Frost Giant head. He kicked another in the knee; its knee buckled and it fell. Once again, a hammer to the head … Sif was next to him, slashing Frost Giants one by one with her sword. She ordered the warriors three to go help whatever citizens who were alive in the city, and find survivors, if there were any.

The Hulk grabbed a Frost Beast by its hind legs and flung it into a wall and then charged forward like a ram to slam the listless Beast against the wall one more time. The Frost Beast pointed its horns at the Hulk and attempted to stab him but the Hulk grabbed the horns and broke them off its head. Hulk then grabbed the beast's snout and shoved its head to the side, trying to break its neck. It managed to shove him off with a furious roar and the Hulk slid back, crushing a few Frost Giants in the process.

The Frost Beast charged forward and tackled the Hulk, holding the Hulk down with its sheer size and force. It bared its massive fangs at the Hulk and snarled, drool dripping into the Hulk's face, raking its claws down the Hulk's chest, actually piercing his iron-like flesh, and shredding it. The Hulk roared in fury and pain. He reached his arm up and grabbed the Frost Beast's neck and used his other arm to punch its teeth out. The Hulk shoved the Frost Beast off and jumped up, leaping forward and landing on the back of the beast, crushing its spine. He grabbed the beast's tail and began tugging as hard as possible, hearing the bones breaking and snapping. The Hulk ripped the trail off the beast and jumped off, kicking it into a pillar, where it lay, lifeless.

Loki was released when all the madness began; Thor had ordered it himself. Loki claimed that he turned a new leaf, and now was the time for him to prove it. There were about one hundred Loki's fighting, tricking Frost Giants. He was having a blast, blasting Frost Giants with magic, and hitting them with throwing knives.

Sam was flying around, kicking Frost Giants in the face and landing next to Avengers who needed backup. He was stuck with Loki, at least he thought it was Loki; there were so many Loki's right now.

Just when it seemed to slow down, more Frost Giants stormed in and began helping their brothers in arms. But one group didn't come to help, they ran towards the Royal Corridor.

Muninn, the black raven with red eyes, came flapping at top speed and landed on Thor's shoulder, putting his beak near his ear and whispering seeming gibberish ... Thor's eyes went wide and his blood curdled … The Frost Giants were going to kill Odin …


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi, its been like three weeks since I last posted (About that, id even know, to lazy to look. Feels like three weeks probably not though) And I left you at such a cliffhanger, I just need to say im sorry. In advance, for recent things I may have written that may have upset you.**

 **Anyway! Well this is a big turning point in the story, where Asgard's Avengers truly begins and sails. Its so much more than you may think and the name fits it well.**

 **Again sorry about this chapter.**

 **Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews! You guys make my day man!**

 **The whole chapters theme song is Cold as Stone by Lady Antebellum**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the plot...**

* * *

Chapter 7

Running, running as fast as he could; he had to get to his father before they did. Or else the king would be killed. Huginn, the white raven with blue eyes, was hopefully watching over Odin, or trying to somehow fend off the frost giants if they had managed to make their way to his chamber. But would a bird really stand a chance against a frost giant? Probably not.

Thor was desperate, hoping his father was untouched. Hope was all that remained now; he hoped his father was alive, he hoped Asgard wasn't completely taken, he hoped his friends weren't getting killed, and he hoped that he and his friends could run the Frost Giants out of Asgard. But deep down, he knew it was too late for that. He knew they didn't stand a chance against the massive Frost Giant army.

(Song Suggestion: Thistle and Weeds – Mumford and Sons)

He burst through the doors of his father's chamber and saw it…

Blood – not Frost Giant blood – Asgardian blood. Odin was laying in his bed, looking peaceful, exactly as he had been, looking peaceful like he was still in Odin's sleep. But there was blood on his chest. A stab wound to the heart; his eye patch was missing, most likely taken as a prize. Blood stained Odin's beautiful silken white and gold sleeping robes, his flesh now lifeless, and blood no longer pumping through his body. Huginn was perched on the head of the bed looking down – he had failed.

"No, no, NOOOO!" Thor let out a choked sob and ran to his father's bedside, falling to his knees, grabbing his father's cold, lifeless hand and holding it against his cheek, "Father, no…," He whimpered out, as tears streaked down his dirt covered face, creating clean lines down his cheeks. "Father, please!" He called out with a shuddering voice, as if calling for his father would bring him back.

It was over; this is what the Frost Giants wanted. Total victory, death, and chaos. It was over; Asgard was in shambles, covered in ice. Its citizens were slaughtered, leaving few alive and those who did survive were hiding amongst the piles of dead bodies, hoping the Frost Giants would think they, too, were dead. The citizens who were known to have survived were mainly captured. They were being held as new citizens under the rule of Laufey and Thanos. The survivors, however, didn't yet know that Thanos would be ruling. The beautiful Asgardian lake was frozen. Thor was devastated. The Avengers were losing; Lady Sif and the warriors three were scattered, the Asgardian soldiers were dead, along with Odin.

Thor let out a pitiful sob. The man who raised him, the man he called father, was assassinated in cold blood.

It was all over. The hopes and dreams of the first king of Asgard just went down in an icy defeat, under Thor's rule. Asgard has fallen; Odin has fallen; and Thor … well he might as well have fallen too.

Thor put his head on his father's side and sobbed. For a moment, he forgot that his friends were fighting in the palace. A tear landed onto his father's sleeping robes. Slowly, as his sobbing subsided, it was replaced with angry, sorrowful, uneven breathes. This wasn't about avenging Asgard anymore; this was about avenging his father and all the soldiers that gave their lives for Asgard, as well as all the innocent citizens who had perished in this evil battle. It was about avenging all of them … and Asgard!

Slowly, Odin's bedroom door opened and Muninn flew in with Steve following close behind. Steve stopped in his tracks when he saw Thor kneeling at Odin's side. How could everything have escalated so quickly? Steve was speechless, his blue eyes full of sorrow and sadness for his friend.

Steve slowly walked forward as Muninn landed next to Huginn and looked down at the body of their master. Steve stopped and knelt down next to Thor. The Avengers were overwhelmed and they were forced to retreat. Steve had come to get Thor and Odin so they could flee to another realm or dimension. Steve didn't know where they would be going yet, but he knew that they needed Thor's help to get off Asgard.

"Thor … I'm sorry, but we have to go ... now," Steve said softly and put his hand on Thor's shoulder. Then to convince Thor, Steve updated him on the current status of the situation. "The Hulk is injured, Tony can barely move without getting frozen, Clint got pushed off his platform and can barely move now, Natasha's struggling to help Clint and fight off the giants, and Sif can't hold the giants back much longer…

"No! Not without my father," Thor said, his voice cracking with grief, his glassy eyes looking directly towards Steve.

Steve responded, "Huginn, Muninn, find the rest of the Avengers, Lady Sif and the Warriors three, Hati, Skoll, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy, and tell them to get to the Bifrost and meet with Heimdal, if he's still alive. No matter what, get to the Bifrost! Muninn, go ahead of Huginn and the others and find a safe path to lead them through with as little resistance as possible. We'll meet you at the Bifrost," Steve spoke with his most commanding voice. The two Ravens immediately flew off to do as they were bid.

"Thor... we need to go. We can't win this," Steve announced as he glanced at the pale dead body that was once a king.

"I will not leave my father," Thor responded angrily.

"Fine. He's coming with us then," Steve looked around and saw the backboard the healers used to carry Odin to his room.

With only about 12 percent of a plan I his head, Steve ran over and grabbed the backboard and carried it back to Odin's bedside. "Help me put him on the backboard," Steve ordered. Steve really wished he had a few minutes to formulate a complete escape plan, but there was no time. They had to move – now!

Asgardians didn't call it a backboard, but Thor wasn't about to question. He stood and grabbed his father's arms while Steve took Odin's legs. They lifted in unison and laid the body on the backboard. Thor, ever traditional, sentimental and thoughtful, ripped the sheet off Odin's bed and covered the body.

"Alright Thor, listen to me. I know this whole situation is horrible, but we have to get out of Asgard or we will die," Steve said with complete certainty. "Okay, we are gonna pick up this backboard, and we are going to get to the bifrost and get out of Asgard. There's probably going to be fighting on the way and we may have to abandon Odin, okay? I'm sorry, but he's already dead, we're still alive." Steve said, sounding more afraid than his usual self-assured, "And I'd like to keep it that way." This was the most frightening situation he had encountered in his life. Looking back on everything, this was worse than crashing the plane.

"We will not leave the king of Asgard. He will receive a proper ceremony!" Thor stubbornly said.

"Fine, I don't even care anymore." Steve muttered, too tired to argue. He was tired and frustrated; his tone of voice and choice of words made that obvious. "Pick up your side and let's go!" He ordered, picking up his side of the backboard in unison with Thor and they ran out of the room, heading towards the closest palace exit.

"Alright Thor, before we run into something, lets go over the fight plan. If and when we run into something, we need to lay Odin down wherever we can, against a wall, if possible. Then we can fight and hopefully pick him up when we're finished and keep going. You know this city better than I do, so you have to call directions," Steve stated his battle plan, which he was not at all satisfied with.

….

(Song suggestion: Little Monster – Royal Blood)

They killed him, the plan was running perfectly. She had given him a dose sending him into Odin's sleep and while distracted with the mortals, it gave Thanos and Laufey an opening. And they took it…

Odin was dead.

Many citizens were dead.

Soldiers were dead.

The best warriors were in shambles.

And the Avengers scattered.

It was perfect. And soon she would have what she so desperately wanted – Power! All her life, she'd been a servant. She was born into a poor family, her father a lowly blacksmith and mother a handmaiden. Her sisters were servants for Sif's family, and she became the personal servant for the royals.

She saw firsthand what real power was, and from 10 years of age, she craved it. So much so, that when Loki was imprisoned and she was forced to clean his room out, she stole his books. The precious books that he was glued to for half of his life. She now understood why. She had found out things most Asgardians would never even think of. She found the portal. She contacted Laufey and Thanos. She created the plan…

They promised her the one thing she craved above all else, power. No longer did it matter who perished and who got hurt. Soon, she would get the power she craved. It was exhilarating. No more washing clothes, drawing baths, helping them put on their armor. Not anymore! The remaining Asgardians would do that for her! By the sides of the two most powerful in all the realms, she would help rule. Finally!

Odin was dead. His filthy idiocy would no longer ruin people's lives. She laughed giddily just thinking about it. No more pig headed, loud, and obnoxious Thor. No more loud Avengers, and no more warriors three, and best off all … no more rude, cocky, nasty, and cruel Sif. Oh how happy Brenna was!

This was the end of being bullied and pushed around! No more would that suffice! She would be the bully now! She would push! She would order! Brenna grinned evilly; she could barely wait … The Frost Giants should be coming soon to take her to the palace where she would rule.

And rule she would … All Asgardians would be helpless under her hand!

Oh how she hoped Odin's dead body would still be in the palace. Knowing Thor, he probably took Odin's body. But she hoped so much to be able to see the dead body, lying lifeless in his bed, on the sheets she was forced to wash, in the sleeping clothes she was forced to wash, the ones she was made to put on his sleeping body. He disgusted her; the old man was useless awake.

But who she hated the most was Thor. It was always, "Brenna do this, Brenna do that, Brenna get me this, Brenna you did this wrong, Brenna hurry…," Never did Thor say, "Please, thank you, can you, will you?" No courtesy, none of that. Oh how she wanted to strangle him at times.

Her door busted open, pulling her from her thoughts. Two massive frost giants stood at her door. "Lady Brenna, it's time to go," The biggest one spoke slowly, his voice so deep it was hard to understand.

Brenna nodded elegantly and stood from her seat and walked over silently looking at them both. "We are taking you to the palace. Master Laufey and King Thanos eagerly await your arrival," he continued and they began to walk towards the palace. The trio walked past frozen bodies, frozen homes, and the frozen lake like it was completely normal. She felt like a princess, having an escort slowly taking her to her palace…

She looked over and saw it. The colorful blonde, Thor with Odin's dead body. She went wide eyed, hoping they wouldn't notice…

….

Thor and Steve had exited the palace and made it a few houses down the passageway without a confrontation, which was a very good sign. Any more fighting would only make the situation that much worse.

Naturally, Thor spotted the two frost giants walking in the opposite direction with a small figure walking between them. It was Brenna! Thor had to help her! "Brother, we must put Father down. The Frost Giants have Brenna!" Thor yelled. He and Steve immediately placed Odin's body gently on the ground. When Steve looked back up, he saw it too! Brenna was a friend and they had to help her.

Brenna knew they saw her; she heard Thor's booming voice. She whispered something to the Frost Giants and they grabbed her violently (who knew that Frost Giants could act). "Unhand her!" Thor yelled as he swung his hammer towards the smallest one. The smaller of the two Giants fell, but soon started to rise back up. The largest of the two grinned and clenched his fist. Ice began to creep up Steve's body while the smaller Frost Giant clenched its fist to begin to encase Thor's hammer in ice, as well as Thor's feet.

The Giants grabbed Brenna and ran towards the palace. Just then, Steve's breathing got heavier and he went into a panic attack, his PTSD was catching up with him. The crash, the ice … the scene kept running over and over again through his mind…

(Flashback)

 _"_ _There's not gonna be a safe landing, but I can try to force it down," Steve said, pulling out his pocket watch opening it up and placing it on the dashboard in front of him. He looked at the picture of Peggy in his pocket watch ... It was all gonna be over soon._

 _"_ _I'll-I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do," Peggy said desperately._

 _"_ _There's not enough time. This thing's movin' too fast and it's headed for New York. I gotta put her in the water," Steve said. His heart was breaking as he was trying to fly the plane. He didn't want to die … But if_ _ **he**_ _didn't, millions would._

 _"_ _Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out," Peggy said. Her heart was also breaking. She knew Steve was gonna die, deep down she knew it. But she couldn't admit it to herself._

 _"_ _Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice," he said. It killed him to know that he would probably never see her again._

 _He slowly turned the plane towards the ocean, "Peggy…"_

 _"_ _I'm here," Peggy replied, desperately wanting more time with him; time to hold him close to her, to feel his soft lips, to say how she felt._

 _"_ _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance," Steve said, trying to brighten their last moments together._

 _"_ _All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club," She responded, hoping this might actually happen, but again deep down inside she knew it wouldn't._

 _"_ _You've got it," Steve managed a slight smile through his sad face and the tears he wanted to shed._

 _"_ _Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?" She said, hardening her voice to stress its importance._

 _"_ _You know, I still don't know how to dance," Steve said looking at the picture of her in his pocket watch._

 _"_ _I'll show you how. Just be there," she said longing for this to be a simple a bad dream._

 _"_ _We'll have the band play something slow," Steve said, seeing that he's about to hit the ice. He continued, "I'd hate to step on your…" then he hit the ice. The radio went silent for a moment, brief static, then silence again … permanent silence. His metabolism kept him alive for a few minutes in the freezing temperatures, temperatures that would have killed the average human almost instantly._

 _As the water rose he reached out grabbing the compass as tears streamed down his face and began to freeze._

 _I was agonizing … The worst pain he had ever felt. His skin freezing up as the ice water rose, taking his body inch by inch, his skin turning blue and black and freezing solid. His brain cold barely function but the agonizing pain of severe frost bite and a broken heart made him crave death. Then his blood, began to freeze. Icy chips, each cell freezing up and clotting until it had all frozen, then his heart, then the rest of his organs … Everything finally went black, with Steve's hand still gripping his compass…_

 _(Flashback Ending)_

(Song suggestion: To Your Health – Keaton Henson)

Thor began to reach out, his hammer shifting and shaking in its case of ice … Steve was frozen from his neck down and having a panic attack. "Brother!" Thor screamed, "Brother!" When he heard no response, he screamed "Steven!" He yelled with all his might and the hammer broke from its icy cave and flew to his hand. He broke the ice off his feet and ran to Steve, slamming his hammer against the ice that encased his best friend's body. Ice chips flew into the air, hitting and cutting into Thor's face. When enough ice had broken, Steve fell out of his icy cage, his chest heaving, gasping for air. His normally vibrant blue eyes were pale blue, wide, and dilated.

Thor quickly knelt down at Steve's side and grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him, "Steven, brother, you must awaken! It is only a dream!" Thor continued to yell, "Please my brother!" Thor shook him harder.

Steve's breathing slowed and his pupils began to focus on Thor, the color to his face was returning to normal, and once more, his eyes became vibrant blue. Then came the tears. Steve broke into a sob of horror and sorrow. Tears trickled down his dirty face, creating clean, vertical lines. "Oh dear Brother … The things that must have harmed you …" Thor said, with tears welling in his eyes. He pulled Steve up to a sitting position and hugged him. "I am truly sorry ... for no man such as yourself deserves to feel so much pain …" Thor said and slowly. Steve wrapped his arms around Thor and they just hugged one another, both crying in pain – physical as well as emotional pain.

The two Avengers sat there, sobbing. Steve, who for a second time, felt that agonizing icy pain and Thor, who had just lost his father and his kingdom. For now, the only people either one of them had was each other. _At one time in his life, Steve would have said 'brothers until the end'. However, at this point, to mention the end meant Steve would have to admit that one of them would leave the other, whether through death, or other ways …_

No, Steve had lost too many people to mention that. He and Thor were alike in this way. Each would out live all their friends. Tony or Bruce would probably be the first to go, then Clint, then Natasha. And Steve and Thor would be left with only one another.

People always assumed a prolonged life was a blessing, something that kept your heart beating longer; it would keep you from the unknowns of the possible afterlife. However, it was no blessing; it was a curse. And Steve would forever hate it more than anything he's ever hated in his life. He should have been long-dead by now. He wanted to be dead; he was old, too old. The world lost its flare and fun. All he had left was his friends, his few friends … and Natasha… and he didn't know what she was to him anymore.

He was tired and old, with memories, good and bad alike, flooding his head every day, making his current life a million times harder. The only reason he fought anymore was because his friends needed him.

Thor leaned back and put his hands on Steve's shoulder, "Brother we must go…"

Steve closed his eyes tight, letting one last tear slip down his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he stood and walked to where they had placed Odin's body on the ground. Together, they lifted the backboard in unison and once more, began their hopefully quick journey to the Bifrost.

….

Thankfully, the remaining walk to the Bifrost's bridge was uneventful. However, at the far end of the Bifrost, the two could see that their friends and fellow Avengers were doing battle with a group of Frost Giants. In unison, Thor and Steve laid Odin's body down when they finally reached the bridge. Thor and Steve knew that had to join the fray if they wanted to protect the Bifrost.

Thor was the first to notice that there were five horses with dead Asgardian soldiers on their backs. He pulled three of the dead soldiers off their horses. "We will ride these and hit as many Frost Giants as we can on the way."

"Shields don't really work like that on horseback," Steve commented as they pulled Odin's body off the backboard and laid him across the horse. Thor grabbed the rope that was tied to the saddle and tied Odin's body to the horse so he wouldn't fall off while the horse ran.

Thor nodded in agreement, "But swords do," he stated simply and went to one of the guards bodies and grabbed a sword, tossing it to Steve, who caught it by the hilt.

"Like a sick game of baseball…," Steve muttered.

"I do not know what that is."

"Just forget it, let's go," Steve said, mounting the grey horse while Thor mounted a white horse.

"I crush heads, and you chop. We have to make sure they do not get to Father's horse," Thor directed.

"Great…"

"Father once told me this was a tool for building and for destruction. Shall we test that theory?" Thor questioned as he looked at Mjolnir.

"Well, what else would we do with a large hammer?" Steve answered sarcastically. With a devilish glint in his eyes, Thor smirked at Steve. _He is obviously excited to kill Frost Giants_ , Steve thought to himself.

As they rode forward, the loud clop of horse's hooves against the bridge attracted attention from the closest Frost Giants, who roared and ran towards the three horses at incredible speeds. Thor, in retaliation, roared back and slammed his hammer against the first Giant's face, making the beast fall so far backwards, it then slipped off the bridge.

The recent events of the day had given Steve renewed fury and anger, so when he swung his sword at the second Giant, it hit the base of the throat, slicing all the way through. Blood splattered the horse as well as Steve's face. Seeing no near end to this angry violent outburst, Steve took out the next three Giants, by decapitating the first, cutting off the top of the head of the second, and finally slicing the throat of the third. Now covered in blood, Steve loosened his grip on the sword and awaited the next group to attack. The second grouping of Frost Giants was farther down the bridge, so there was a little time to rest and wait.

….

Elegantly, Brenna ascended the stairs leading to the palace's main doors. Soon, she would have the power she had craved for so long. It was beyond exciting.

What a day it had been. Brenna had spent her morning feeding a spoiled prince and king, then dressing the friends of said prince. But now, she was the one on top, in the palace, with a royal escort. _Oh how exciting it will be to rule at the sides of the all mighty Thanos and the deadly Laufey. King Thanos, Master Laufey, and Princess Brenna. What a beautiful and powerful team they would make._

She smiled as they walked to the royal room, past Frost Giants picking up dead bodies and carrying them to a ship that would be taken to the home of the dark elves, to be dumped.

Other Frost Giant soldiers were carrying the lowly citizens to the dungeons to be held as slaves, while still others were wrangling the Asgardian citizens to the main part of the city, so they could be counted and inspected.

The remaining Frost Giants cleaning up the palace for Thanos and Laufey, breaking up the ice that had taken over the palace, and carrying it to the Asgardian Lake.

Soon, the trio reached the royal chamber, where the massive throne sat on the dais. The throne that had only this morning belonged to Odin was now Thanos' and next to it sat a throne made of ice. Thanos sat in the big golden throne while Laufey was sitting on his icy throne.

Brenna smiled faintly and walked up the long hall, eventually stopping at the base of the stairs leading up to the dais. She knelt and bowed her head, "My lords…," she muttered.

"Stand…," Laufey said with a smile.

Thanos was grinning, "It is time for victory; we have won. We have taken Asgard, and their fool of a king has been condemned to Hel. Now is a time for celebration," he stood and Laufey followed, both flashing wide smiles.

Thanos turned to Laufey with a warm grin that turned evil far too quickly, "I have something for you come," Laufey stepped closer and Thanos opened his palm, revealing Odin's golden eyepatch. Laufey grinned in awe. Suddenly, Thanos reached for Laufey and stabbed him in the heart. Instantly, Laufey dropped and Brenna went wide eyed.

The two Frost Giants standing on either side of her were unfazed. This was planned? Brenna looked up at Thanos, "What?" He asked her with a smirk, "You thought that fool could possibly rule in a productive manner?"

Quickly, Brenna shook her head, not eager to disagree with Thanos. He smiled at her with an evil glint in his eye. "You will rule in his place," with a wave, two Frost Giants approached the throne. "Clean this up," Thanos ordered as he looked down at the eye patch and wiped the splattered blood from it. "They are already making a throne for you Lady Brenna," he lied, "Now go, find your new room," he smiled congenially.

Brenna nodded and walked away to find her new, more fitting room, oblivious to the fact that Thanos had similar plans for her.

….

Finally, Thor and Steve reached the Bifrost, where Heimdal, Lady Sif and the warriors three, a single Asgardian guard, Hati, Skoll (both now in their normal form, guarding the five), and the remaining Avengers, and Sam, were fighting to guarding Clint, Bruce, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy. The group of fighters was doing its best to keep the Frost Giants away from the five and out of the Bifrost.

Thor and Steve quickly rode into the dome, with the horse carrying Odin's body, close behind. Everyone glanced quickly at the horse, astonished. However, they had to keep fighting. "Is that Odin!?" Natasha asked as she shoved a spear into a Frost Giant's gut.

"What has happened!?" Sif asked with a yell.

Steve and Thor dismounted their horses, "They killed Odin," Steve said bitterly.

"No offense guys, but where are we going to go? Oh, and please help us fight!" As soon as Tony yelled, Steve began fighting, throwing his shield and using his now second favorite weapon, the sword.

"Heimdal where is the safest place we may go!?" Thor yelled as he swung his hammer across the face of an oncoming Frost Giant.

"Heimdal looked around and ran to the core, putting Odin's staff in the core and turning it. "Someone must stay behind…," he yelled grimly.

"I will!" the lone Asgardian soldier yelled, "It would be my honor to save the princes. For Asgard, now GO!" He yelled.

They could barely protest. Tony picked up Clint, who could barely move after his fall, and Thor picked up the bleeding Bruce, who had suffered a wound during his skirmish Frost Beasts, "We must go now or the Bifrost will begin to destroy itself!" Heimdal yelled.

So, the small group of resistance fighters jumped into the portal, with Odin's body still on the horse. The Avengers, Lady Sif and the warriors three, Hati, Skoll, and Heimdal all traveling to safety. The group landed in a quiet grassy area, with little huts around them. It was Vanaheim, Hogan's home realm. "Get the healers!" Hogan yelled, hoping the citizens of Vanaheim would still recognize his voice. People came running and put Clint and Bruce on backboards and ran off towards the healer's huts. Some tried to put Odin on a backboard, but Thor stopped them.

Thor looked at the body, his eyes welling with tears, "I will destroy every last Frost Giant!" he said with clenched teeth. Little did he know, the Frost Giants were simply Thanos' puppets.

* * *

 **Did I just kill of the Asgardian King!? Yes I did!**

 **Did I make the most forgettable character a freaking hateful traitor!? Yes I did!**

 **Did I make Steve and Thor cry!? Yep!**

 **Oops, this is what happens when you cut me loose with ideas after reading Wikipedia about Ragnarok. An event in Norse mythology which is basically 'the death of the gods' Thor dies in it, Odin dies in it, lot of gods die. Btw the next Thor movie is called Thor Ragnarok. So just saying you may need to look out for feels in the next Thor movie.**

 **Alright, hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Asgard has fallen … the Avengers have fled.

The bifrost had taken the Avengers and the surviving Asgardian citizens to Vanaheim. Once there, Hogan rush Clint and Bruce to the healer's den for treatment. Thor and Steve followed, carrying Odin's body between them.

The healers immediately began scurrying around the room, attending to both Bruce and Clint, both of whom had suffered serious injuries during the battle. Bruce is lying on a gurney, pale and listless from loss of blood. The first thing the healers did was put Bruce in a medically induced coma to keep his vital organs functioning without stress. The healers believe that keeping Brue comatose will keep him calm and hopefully allow is body to generate sufficient blood to assist the healing of his other wounds.

Across the room, another group of healers were attending to Clint. The most serious of Clint's injuries include six broken bones and a collapsed lung. To assist his breathing, the healers needed to connect a breathing machine to Clint to help inflate and deflate his lungs. However, to do so, they first needed to feed him a brew of spices and water that released pain, so he wouldn't feel any discomfort from either the broken bones or the connection of the machine and its corresponding tubes. The brew was so strong that Clint immediately fell into a deep sleep.

….

The healers acted also as the undertakers. They took Odin's body and undressed him, cleaning his wound, and cleaning all the blood off of his body, mainly his chest. They bathed him and then covered his clean skin with scented oils and ointments. Although the healers were trained to handle death, they wept for the loss of their king. Thor had fled Asgard in such a hurry that he didn't have time to gather proper burial attire for Odin. Therefore, Thor and Hogan spent much of their first day on Vanaheim searching for the best under garments they could find in Odin's size.

To honor their father and Asgardian king, Thor provided his chest and back armor, wrist guards, and his cape while Steve's donated his shin guards, and bicep and tricep armor. The healers managed to make Odin look absolutely regal in his mismatched set of armor, which left the two princes without much armor to protect them.

Hogan led the two princes to the armory, where they set the dwarves to making complete new sets of armor for both Thor and Steve.

When Steve and Thor returned to the healer's den, they took Odin's body and laid him down on a funeral alter. The strongest men from the nearby villages lifted the entire alter and carried it to the docks.

The dwarves of Vanaheim and the Vanir (Hogan's people) flocked to the docks by the hundreds. They did, however, leave room for the Asgardian survivors. Once the sun had set, the funeral could begin. Two men lit torches, one at the front and one at the back of an intricately carved oak boat. The head of the boat featured a massive hand carved raven, and the rear was carved with the image of the Asgardian palace. The sails were made of the finest leather while on the mast were the carved likenesses of Muninn and Huginn watching over the boat and its occupant. The actual Muninn and Hugan were perched atop the rigging, watching everything happen.

The remaining Avengers, the four warriors, Heimdal, Darcy, Jane, Pepper, and Loki lined up in front of the stone funeral alter, which was also intricately carved with Norse patterns. The carving on the right side of the alter featured Hati, the godly wolf, chasing the moon. Hati was considered the moon chaser. Before Odin took over the realm, king Bor had helped Hati and his brother leave their spirit forms and become true living beings. On the left side was a carving of Skoll, the other godly wolf, chasing the sun. Skoll was considered the sun chaser. Hati sat to the right on his master's alter, while Skoll sat to the left, both guarding their master's body.

Each individual in attendance walked up to the alter and kissed Odin's hand. After each tribute, a man would make an offering to the gods by placing something on the boat to take to the afterlife, either a small barrel of Mead, something golden, or a weapon.

Thor was last to pay tribute to Odin. He stood at the alter, his eyes welled with tears, "I'm sorry father … I will avenge you." He whispered and lifted his father's hand to his lips, and kissed his hand. He carefully laid Odin's cold dead hand next to Odin's body on the stone alter the walked back to his friends to resume his position in line with Steve, Loki, and Heimdal. These four would be casting the arrows.

Finally one of the men with torches walked over to the line and stood next to Thor, Heimdal, Steve, and Loki, who were each holding a bow and arrow. Without the Asgardian Army, these four would have to be the ones casting Odin to Valhalla. Natasha, Sam, Lady Sif and the warriors three, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Tony stood back, watching in silence. _It had only been a day since Asgard was taken over, and Natasha was still stunned. Not just by the fall of Asgard, but also by how quickly the people of Vanaheim put together such an elaborate funeral. The alter, the boat, everything._

Two women walked up to the alter with a thin white blanket and placed it overtop of Odin, covering him from head to toe. Then six Vanaheim men walked over and lifted the funeral alter and carried it onto the small boat. Odin's body now surrounded by the gifts of mead, gold, and weaponry, the funeral was about to begin.

(Song suggestion: In Noctem)

Heimdal looked up from the ground, his eyes welled with tears. Odin was his friend, his kind, and he failed him. He looked around, his golden eyes glowing in the night's darkness, and reflecting the firelight from the torches. "May the Valkyries welcome you and lead you through Bor's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. The All Father, the King of Asgard, a father, a husband… a friend… I hope we have served you well. And now we cast you off to Valhalla." Heimdal spoke, his deep voice emanating power and echoing through the realm, sending the beautiful message to all of King Odin's former subjects.

The man with the torch turned and lowered the torch, lighting Steve's arrow, Steve turned to Loki and lit his arrow, Loki turned to Thor and lit his, and Thor turned to Heimdal and lit Heimdal's.

Slowly a tear slid down Heimdal's cheek, "I am sorry I have failed you my friend," he whispered and then lifted his bow in the air and pulled the string back and nocked it. The same motion repeated itself down the line, everyone aiming as two men pushed the boat deeper into the water and it floated a few yards away. Then Heimdal nodded and they loosed their arrows in unison.

The flaming arrows flew high into the sky in a beautiful light show. Almost like shooting stars, the arrows hurdled towards the boat carrying Odin's body to Valhalla. Under the night's starry sky, the flaming arrows mesmerized the mourners.

Finally the arrows landed, one hit a barrel of mead and it burst into flames, catching the other barrels. The body along with the boat were slowly being consumed by flames. Slowly tiny blue lights, like stars, began to float out of the core of the boat. As the blue specs floated higher into the sky, everyone had tears in their eyes – Heimdal, Thor, Steve, Sif and the warriors three, even Loki. Odin was gone…

….

(Song Suggestion: Daniel in the Den - Bastille)

The Avengers had taken refuge at a home in Vanaheim. They all sat silently around the family room, or main room as Vanir called it. They were silent, mourning the loss of the king, and trying to process what had happened to Asgard. Steve knew, Asgard was taken over by mad frost giants.

It was insane, the most powerful kingdom in the universe was over thrown in one day. The king was murdered and most of Asgard's soldiers were absolutely destroyed, citizens were slaughtered in droves, and those who remained were taken to be slaves or forced to become citizens of the Frost Giants, and if they opposed the new regime, they would be killed.

It was all madness! How had this all escalated so quickly? It went from a peaceful, celebratory night in Asgard to a massacre. How could it all have happened so quickly? They lost the most powerful city in a matter of hours. How had they even lost? The Avengers fought the Chitari army and won; so how did the Avengers along with so many skilled fighters lose to the Frost Giants? It made no sense at all.

"How did this even happen…?" Steve asked confused and angry.

"We were betrayed…," Heimdal replied quietly.

All eyes shot to Loki, "How in the world could I have done it with those bloody handcuffs on not to mention being watched all the time," Loki responded in frustration. "If you all would think for a moment, I'm actually the least of the possibilities."

"Loki is right; every time I saw him I saw him, he was handcuffed and guarded. And I saw him a lot." Darcy defended Loki.

There were some raised eyebrows but no one questioned it. "Reindeer games is out; I know it's not me or the two wonder boys over there, and probably not the two bird brains or Brucie. And the loyal four musketeers wouldn't have done it," Tony said looking at Thor and Steve then Lady Sif and the warriors Three. "Red could have done it," Tony announced.

"Stark, I didn't do anything."

"That's what someone who did it would say…," Tony shot back.

"Stark, I didn't betray Asgard you jack…" she was cut off.

"Tony, you need to shut up. I get you can't handle serious situations, and I understand it makes you feel awkward. But don't go blaming Natasha for this just because you can't actually handle the situation." Steve said sternly, glaring at Tony in anger.

Natasha looked at Steve and smiled. She really needed to talk to him but now was most definitely not the time.

"Brenna." Heimdal muttered, "I should have noticed this earlier."

"But we saw Frost Giants carrying her away," Thor said, doubtful.

"It actually would make perfect sense…," Steve muttered.

"Oh my god; I thought I saw her slip something in Odin's drink, but I thought it was medicine. I would have never thought…," Sam said quietly.

"Indeed, she was always near us; she made our food and brought it to us. She was with us, serving us while we strategized, she washed our clothing, drew our baths. She was always there," Sif said.

"A spy…," Natasha muttered.

"It all fits. She cleaned my room, and my books are missing, the books about realm traveling…," Loki muttered.

Heimdal looked stunned, "How could I have not noticed it earlier … The traitor is Brenna Caldersdoiter."

Thor looked furious. He felt so betrayed; he was betrayed by the woman who cared for his family. She had betrayed them and possibly killed his father! She may as well have, she caused it. How dare she!? They paid her! They thanked her! What could possibly be her motive!? Thor growled and shook his head, standing up and storming out of the room.

Jane started to get up, so she could talk to him. She was dreadfully tired, she hadn't run this much since… Ever… But she loved Thor and had to talk to him, to comfort him. But Sif stood, "Lady Jane, rest. I can tell you are very tired, I will speak with Thor," Sif said with all the honesty in the world. Thor loved Jane and Jane made him happy, and that's all Sif wanted for Thor. She loved him, and even if it led to her misery, she wouldn't mind because he would be happy.

Jane looked at her a bit astonished, "Are you sure? You fought a lot today."

"Indeed, you are drained and can barely stand without heavy breath. Lay down and rest. I will speak with Thor," Sif said. When Jane nodded, Sif walked off.

(Song Suggestion: The One That Got Away - The Civil Wars)

Slowly, Sif searched the small home for Thor. She saw him sitting by a fireplace in silence. She could tell he was crying; they had been best friends since childhood, she knew almost everything about him. She knew he was crying by the way his shoulders were moving with each breath he took. Silently, she walked up next to his hunched over body. She tenderly put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, his eyes and cheeks wet with tears. "Thor… I am so sorry for your loss," she quietly stated, then she took a seat next to him on the floor.

"I cannot believe that he met this fate. It is cruel and he deserved none of this," Thor whimpered out, and looked back at the fire, the flames danced before their eyes in an elegant array of oranges and reds.

"No one deserved anything that has happened today," Sif's eyes were almost as sad as Thor's.

Thor went completely silent, simply staring at the fire. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes, simply enjoying one another's company. Finally, Thor spoke, "I once thought my father was invincible; I thought he was untouchable. I thought, since he was the king, surely he would never die at the hand of another. As I grew, my naivety slipped out of my heart's grasp, and I began to realize that he bled… the same as you and I – the same as mortals. Not only was he like everyone else, but he was old … and I realized that he could perish by another hand and that he could die any day." Thor looked at Sif, "But even knowing this is different from accepting that it has happened. This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to come to terms with…," Thor whimpered out, feeling a lump growing in the back of his throat.

Sif really didn't know what to say … so, slowly she wrapped her one arm around his back and then turned a bit and wrapped his other arm around him, "I am so sorry Thor…," she whispered and he leaned into her hug, wrapping his large arms around her. "I do not know what to do Sif…," he whimpered out.

"Your father is in Valhalla watching … he is safe now from all the dangers this universe holds," she said quietly. Sif let go of Thor and turned to look into his ocean blue eyes.

"He must be so disappointed in me; I've failed him and Asgard all in the same day," Thor sighed and looked down in shame.

"Thor, he is not disappointed in you; no one is. You fought valiantly, and relentlessly; you protected those who you could protect themselves, and fought harder than you have ever fought before. Many things were out of your control. You did everything you could. Your father … he'd be a fool not to be proud," Sif said gently, rubbing his back in small, soothing circles.

Sif slowly wrapped her arm around his back and Thor grasped her hand. Then he silently leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder.

They sat in silence, warmed by the fire, mourning the loss, and enjoying their comforting presence together.

Thor closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you Sif."

Sif went wide eyed, but decided to reciprocate the feelings, "I love you as well Thor…," Sif whispered.

Thor opened his eyes in amazement and removed his head from her shoulder and looked Sif directly in the eyes. She realized her slip up; she shouldn't have said it. Both looked into each other's eyes boring into their souls … all this time, this was the truth. Slowly they began to lean towards one another.

* * *

 **Uhm hi! It's been awhile hasn't it?!**

 **So the barn is rebuilt which is good, and the crap at my church is done, also good. And I got this done!**

 **A few things to talk about!**

 **Did I depress you!?**

 **Brenna, what to you guys think of her?!**

 **Also did you like that little surprise at the end!? Probably not! But whatevs. I can justify it with the fact that I was rereading the Thor comics and Sif just sacrifices so much for his happiness. like seriously. and it got the same way vice versa. Honestly it changed my Thane mind and I fell in love with Thor X Sif. I still like Thane but I just like Thor X Sif better.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

 **So this chapter is maybe early, im working of a comedy one shot, but it seems (At least it feels like) Im ahead of schedule.**

 **So this chapter is a bit different, maybe rushed, idk, but its all focused on the character I created every so silently. The one that was so forgettable to be the perfect bad guy. Brenna, this is all focused on her.**

 **Alright I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

(Song Suggestion: Sister – Mumford and Sons)

Oh what a fine life it will be. Brenna laid comfortably in the large bed in what used to be Loki's room. He had the most comfortable bed, and the most books, which she was thoroughly enjoying both. Even more than the bed and books, Brenna enjoyed the fact that her enemies must now be suffering poor miserable lives, as she had done for so many year. They must be humiliated, she thought giddily.

Stupid Thor must be having the hardest time of all – cooking for himself, clothing himself, and doing everything for himself – finally. The man could barely put on his cape without her assistance.

He was actually quite pathetic. Everyone had thought so highly of him, but she knew the truth. He was an idiot, an absolute oaf. Someone who couldn't make a simple bildgesnipe steak, or could barely pour a glass of mead properly. He complained all the time and never said please nor thank you. He was a rude, helpless, oaf, with no manners. Oh how Brenna truly hated him most of all.

It pleased her to no end to think about how he must be doing right now. Brenna was certain that he would have filthy clothes (because he didn't know how to do his own laundry); he would be hungry (because he and his spoiled friends wouldn't know how to cook for themselves), and best of all … Thor would be miserable. That made her beyond giddy.

And Odin - Dead and rotting in Hel! Such a pathetic old man would never reach Valhalla! Thanos told her of his death. It was truly a joyous moment. His cold dead body laying on an old ship in Vanaheim.

Through all this resentment, however, Brenna felt a shimmer of remorse, guilt even. Thinking of the Avengers. Lady Natasha was very quiet and rarely asked anything of her. Lord Steven, the man did everything for himself and constantly thanked her and apologized if he felt he had done anything wrong or unkind. Lord Banner was kind and gentle and rarely asked for anything from her either. Lady Pepper and Lady Jane were nothing but pleasant, and Lord Samuel was actually quite kind and amusing. Lord Stark and Lady Darcy … well Brenna's guilt didn't reach that far; she could certainly live without the two of them.

For Lord Clinton though, she felt the most guilt. She heard from one of the Frost Giants that he was better off dead than in his current state, his injuries were severe. Lord Clinton … he was a delight. Nothing but amusing and kind; he always spoke to her and made her laugh, constantly saying charming things to her. They spoke frequently in the time they knew one another, and if Brenna was honest with herself, she actually enjoyed his presence.

But it was better this way. The Avengers would be fine, and now she was living the life she always wanted – right? Yes … yes. She shouldn't second guess what she had done. The Asgardians were better off without the royal family, the Frost Giants were basically slaves, so she had freed them and now she was now living a great life.

She had the power she craved and that was all that mattered.

Slowly, the large doors to her room opened and two Frost Giants stepped in holding large spears and wearing armor. Frost Giant equipment has improved greatly since taking over Asgard, they have actual armor (that wasn't made of ice) and actual weaponry (again, not made of ice). It was a great improvement. Both Frost Giants had on metal chest and back plates with wrist guards as well and bicep and triceps armor, and they also had leather and metal baletus. Tucked in the first Frost Giant's baletus was a large metal baton and a dagger; he was holding a large spear, so large it was the same height as he was. The second was only holding a spear … The prison guards had metal batons, she thought. Brenna looked at them quietly, "Yes?" She asked.

"Lord Thanos requests your presence," the Prison guard stated. His deep voice rumbling through the room.

"Do you happen to know the reason?" Brenna asked with a raised eyebrow, as she stood up and smoothed out her dress. It was a flowy red and black silken dress with fine Asgardian leather shoes that the queen used to wear.

"No, but he would like to see you, now," the Frost Giant replied. Brenna nodded wearily and walked towards them.

Silently, they escorted her to the throne hall, the heavy thumping of the Frost Giant's footsteps echoing loudly off the walls. Brenna was suspicious; things like this made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. This was very odd. Since their union, the Frost Giants rarely ordered her around, and she speaks to Thanos during weekly meetings and they've already had their meeting for this week. She wasn't stupid; she knew something was up. Her brain scattered, trying to go through scenarios of what could happen and making quick plans for each. The most likely scenario would be that Thanos has a new ally and they want to betray her. But why … her brain reeled. It made no sense. Thanos should keep her for a multitude of reasons. She knew Asgard like the back of her hand; she knew Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three, and the Avengers, all very well. Plus, she was the one who helped him take over Asgard in the first place.

That's why it made no sense. Thanos owed her; he needed her. No, its possible there's just another Asgardian revolt and he would need Brenna's help to put it down quickly. She glanced out the window as they passed by and she saw nothing but peace, so that wasn't it. She needed to stop thinking. Thanos probably needs her to consult her on some Asgardian matter – that was her job anyway.

Hopefully all is well, Brenna was thinking as she stepped into the throne hall and began the walk towards the stairs that led up to the dais and the throne. She stopped at the foot of the steps, knelt down and bowed her head, "Hello King Thanos. How may I be of assistance?" She asked, keeping her voice gentle and quiet as her head swarmed with all her dark thoughts.

He looked down at her and grinned. Moving his arms to the arms of the throne Thanos replied, "Oh my dear Brenna, how you've been so much help to me already. I think it's time that you rest…," his grin grew evil as he continued. "It is time that I show my citizens the importance of loyalty, and the price of betrayal…" Brenna looked up at Thanos and she knew something was wrong. Almost instantly she knew she had been right to be suspicious. With that though came the painfully cold massive hands on her arms. It was no use struggling she could never get away. Two Frost Giants lifted her off the ground. "Thank you … for all that you've done Brenna," Thanos grinned and gave a shooing gesture with his hand. The Frost Giants turned to take Brenna away.

Their hands were so painfully cold and her skin was dying under their grip, turning black and purple, as they headed out of the throne room, "HOW DARE YOU THANOS! AFTER ALL IVE DONE! YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!" She yelled and thrashed in the Frost Giant's tight grip.

"Silence her," Thanos hissed and the smaller of the Frost Giants grabbed her chin and squeezed it, her lower face and neck now turning black and purple as the Frost Giant ripped a piece of her dress and stuffed it in her mouth. She was still trying to yell in pain and anger through the cloth, but all that came out was incomprehensible mumbles. The Frost Giants exited the Palace and drug Brenna down the steps.

They carried her to the prison, where a cell was waiting for her; ironically, it was Loki's old cell. They opened the cell and threw Brenna in. They threw her with such force she tumbled and hit the wall hard. She laid motionless as she watched them close up her cell. She was cold. It was cold in there ... colder than usual.

….

(Song Suggestion: This night – Black Lab)

It's been a week, a long, horrible week. A week since she was captured and she'd been in that wretched cell the whole time. The good news was that she wasn't not dead, at least not yet. They feed her cold, nasty food and frozen water every other day. They had made her change into dirty white sleeping clothes with blood stains on them, whose they were, Brenna had not a clue. Apparently, white bloody sleeping clothes were prisoner apparel now.

Brenna was angry with herself. She should have seen this coming. He betrayed and killed Laufey first. So, it only made sense that Thanos would also turn on her. How did she not see this coming? She was smarter than that; she should have known better …

Being alone in a cell gave her time to think, too much time. That was all she did was think. _Oh dear, what have I done? How could I have let all the bad things cloud out all of the good ones? I have ruined so many lives…_

She had betrayed so many people who trusted her … why did she ever hate any of them? Now, she couldn't even remember. Thor and Steven were literally like big happy dogs who tried to save her when they thought she was getting captured. The Frost Giants had frozen Steven. _Why did I ever dislike them?_

Sif and Loki, she hated them so much. But once when they were all three children, Sif and Loki stole some coins and brought them to her family, because they didn't have enough for food. They risked themselves to help her family; they had stolen from the Royal Family to help her and her family. _How could I have forgotten that?_

Fandral, Hogan, and Volstagg – as children, when the three were servants to the Royal Family, they brought her family extra food during their breaks. She would play with them as well as the others. Then, when the adults came near, they would all hide, because servants weren't allowed to be with the rich, unless they were working. As children though, they all happily played together.

Why had she forgotten all of this!? Forgotten all this kindness shown to her and her family? Brenna had allowed her memories to be clouded by a mad scramble for power … now she felt horrible, both mind and body. It was as though she wanted to throw up what little bit of food was in her stomach.

Brenna hated herself. What she had done to Asgard and the Royal Family absolutely disgusted her. She knew that somehow, she had to make it right. The Royal Family, the Avengers, Sif … they didn't deserve what she allowed. Now she was gonna fix it … she had to…

Brenna was soon pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her cell opening. Four Frost Giants stormed in and grabbed her, putting shackles on her wrists and ankles. "Where are we going!?" She asked, as she hopelessly tried to resist.

The four began to walk her by the chains like she was some animal. They, of course, didn't answer her question; they never spoke. This bunch probably couldn't speak; Brenna knew that many Frost Giants were notoriously stupid.

They walked out of the prison and for the first time in a week, Brenna saw light. The four Giants began walking her towards the palace, but they stopped at the heart of Asgard. The heart of Asgard was a clear area, directly in front of the palace, with no homes. This was the place where the citizens gathered for events and major announcements. The king could stand on one of the palace balconies and speak to the large crowd. Something was different though.

Then Brenna noticed it. There was a large thick metal pole in the middle of the heart of Asgard. The top of the poled had shackles hooked to it. She immediately knew what this meant. The pole was used for torture; that would be her fate.

Thanos was standing on the balcony with his signature evil grin, watching as the Frost Giants broke open doors and forced people out on to the plaza. They gathered around, leaving room in the middle for the four guards and Brenna. "Citizens of Asgard!" Thanos voice boomed through the crown. Everyone looked to him in obedience. "This woman…," he said pointing to Brenna as the Guards shackled her wrists to the pole, "She is the one who brought me and my Frost Giant friends to Asgard, and put Odin in Odin's sleep, and had him killed."

All eyes turned to her in anger; the crowd began yelling angrily at her. They had shackled her face in, so that her back was facing the crowd. "Silence!" Thanos' voice rang out and everyone obey the order. She felt her eyes burning with tears. "Let us show you what happens to traitors and law breakers!" Thanos yelled with a grin and held up a fist, "Guards teach them this vital lesson!"

The four guards with Brenna nodded, flashing their own evil grins. Tears streamed down her face, she knew what was coming and knew she deserved it. Everyone here hated her, including those she helped put in power. The Frost Giants and Asgardian citizens alike wanted this to happen to her. The Frost Giants because they didn't need her anymore and the Asgardian for what she had done to their home and their king.

Slowly a Frost Giant guard grabbed a cat and nine tails whip as another rolled a barrel of mead and stood it up next to the guard holding the whip. They pried the top of the barrel open and the guard holding the whip grinned and dunked the whip in the alcohol, just to make it more painful.

She gulped and waited for it to come. She heard the whip snap and felt the air rush past her. She flinched and yelled in fear. The Frost Giants just laughed; Brenna was still untouched.

When the laughing subsided, the Frost Giant began, sending a powerful whip against her back. Small pieces of skin and flesh ripped off as the metal shards punctured and ripped it the whip was pulled back. That first blow left slash marks from the leather whips, as well as tears in Brenna's flesh from the metal shards. The alcohol added an extra sting to the wounds. Brenna lost her footing from the pain, but the shackles would allow her to kneel down. With tear-filled eyes and a shriek of pain, she slowly pulled herself back up.

"Look at her! She's pitiful! She put you all in this situation!" Thanos yelled. Brenna clenched her teeth in anger as sweat dripped from her brow and mingled with her tears, burning her eyes. She could feel the blood as it flowed from the wounds on her back.

Then the second blow came and once again, Brenna's feet slipped and she dropped again, the shackles cutting into her wrists as all of her weight was hanging by her wrists. Before she could pull herself to her feet, there was a strike to the back of her ankle, this time from a switch being held by a second Frost Giant. Slowly, Brenna stood, her legs shaking weakly. She felt like her back might give out. She could see blood splattered on the ground; she could feel the blood pouring out of her wounds; she thought she could hear the blood dripping onto the ground. A puddle of blood was beginning to form at her feet.

"How does it feel to be hated Brenna!" Thanos yelled with a laugh. They started whipping her over and over again. When she lost her footing a third time, the second Frost Giant lashed her calves, while the first used the whip on her back. With each hit, Brenna yelled in pain and cried more and more loudly. She tried to arch her back in attempt to get away from the metal tips of the whip. Her head dropped down, her chin almost touching her chest. She could see the warm crimson fluid puddled at her feet. It was dripping down her back onto her pants. She could feel her ripped and torn tee-shirt hanging from her weakened body, or was that actually her skin? After so many lashes, she was certain that she must be missing layers of flesh.

She began to sob, the tears burning her eyes. The Frost Giants stopped their brutal punishment and Thanos began to speak, "That is the sound of a coward … a traitor. Go home and let this image be burned in your minds!" Thanos yelled, and the Frost Giants began pushing the people back towards their homes.

Brenna continued to sob. The Frost Giants lifted the barrel of mead and poured it on her back. She screamed in pain, the alcohol stinging her deep wounds. She leaned her head on the pole, hoping it would help her remain standing. She was just too weak to hold herself up as she sobbed and shook in pain. She managed to steal a glance at the balcony where she saw Thanos smiled and nod, before walking back into the palace.

The guards unshackled Brenna and she fell to the ground, crying as she laid in the puddle of mead and blood. One of the Frost Giants laughed and kicked her in the side. Too tired and in too much pain, Brenna laid motionless as she continued to sob. Her vision was blurry. She was trying desperately to avoid having anything touch her back, her torn-up, bloody, bruised, pink, red, puffy back. The guard shackled her wrists once again. This time, they dragged her back to prison, back to her cell.

Brenna knew she had to get out of Asgard … and help save it.

….

Sleep came easy to Brenna, her pain was so great and she had lost so much blood that she passed out shortly after being thrown back into her cell.

When it show the next morning, it was hard to move, her entire body was stiff. Her back was covered with blisters, cuts, welts, bruises, and massive gaping wounds. As much pain as she was in, she knew she would heal. The guards made her change into another shirt, this one just as dirty but not in shreds. It actually hurt to have the fabric touch her back. But she did as commanded.

For the past week, she had been making notes about the prison routine. She watched carefully from the floor where she slept. Around midday, the guards let prisoners in good health go out into a courtyard walled off from the rest of the world. So far, she had learned that the guards used their spears to break the magic of the cell and pressed a button to close it. She had also noticed they changed shifts after they brought the prisoners back to their cells. She had noted that would be a good time to escape. She'd need a weapon though. Where she would get said item was yet to be known. More importantly, though, was the knowledge of how she will escape. How will she get to the bifrost and how will she use the bifrost? No matter, Brenna knew she would end up improvising something.

….

It had been three days since her torture and Brenna could now stand with only moderate pain. Thankfully the extreme pain had subsided. She was well enough to be allowed out to the prisoner's courtyard. So, Brenna thought she was well enough to try her escape.

Standing in the prisoner's courtyard, she watched carefully as they changed shifts. A Frost Giant was climbing up the wall using a ladder. Now was as good a time as any. Slowly, Brenna looked around, the guards were talking with one another, and none of them was paying any attention to the prisoners. Walking towards the ladder, she silently tripped a prisoner on her way. When he stood, he looked at the Bildshnipe next to him accusingly and they began to fight. Then, other prisoners joined the fight. A prison riot … perfect … she hadn't intended to start a riot, but it was a welcome distraction.

The guards came down the wall quickly, leaving the tower unguarded. A Bildshnipe slammed a Frost Giant into a wall, and Brenna picked up a dropped spear and quickly scrambled up the ladder. From the unguarded tower, she looked down. No ladder on the other side. She had to jump.

 _This is ridiculous!_ She was gonna be in a world of hurt if she jumped. Brenna looked down again. She could see that the tower was near a stable, which meant there would be hay. She quickly looked around as her heart raced, she saw some hay and ran across the wall towards it. Throwing her spear down first, she took a deep breath, told herself _it was now or never_ , and she jumped…

Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest; then she hit the hay. She clenched her teeth in pain, afraid to cry out, as she felt the force of her fall on her sensitive back. A painful groan escaped her mouth as she laid in the hay.

She let out a breath of relief and slowly got up with a grunt, grabbing her spear. She darted off quickly towards the bifrost.

….

Brenna reached the bifrost without ever looking back, she didn't want to know if anyone was following her. This was insane, but there was only one Frost Giant guarding the bifrost and she could see that the king's staff was already in the mechanism.

She looked around frantically, almost positive she wouldn't be able to beat a Frost Giant. Brenna was surprised to see a horse, she assumed it was being used to change shifts. She mounted the horse and held her spear out. After giving the horse a quick kick, they both bolted forward. It took just a moment for the Frost Giant to determine what was happened, but once he did, he began running towards her. She aimed her spear and ran forward, jabbing him and letting go of the spear as the horse continued forward.

Stopping at the dome, she leapt off the horse and ran to the mechanism, turning the staff and running into the bifrost.

She's never been in the bifrost, not once. Brenna had never left Asgard. Hopefully the bifrost would take her to wherever Thor and his friends were.

It was beautiful in the beam. The colors flowing and changing around her. The vibrant colors circling her as she flew down into another realm.

She felt her feet touch the ground with a massive force, stumbling forward clumsily she looked around, little huts and farm fields surrounded her. Vanaheim. Hopefully that's where the others were.

The beam left and she looked around, people began coming out of the wheat fields and out of their homes or workshops to looking at her. Then she saw Thor. He began running towards her in a rage, "How dare you! How dare you come here!?" He yelled and reached out to grab her when he was pulled back by Lord Steven.

Thor wrestled in Steve's arms, angrily trying to get to Brenna. "Thor! Thor calm down!" Steve yelled.

Brenna gulped and stepped back as Natasha emerged from a blacksmith's hut holding a sword by the tang, it was still warm and faintly glowing pink and red and unquenched. "What is she doing here!?" Natasha growled and started forward, gripping the swords tang.

"What is going on!?" The strong unmistakable voice of Heimdal came from a hut. He stepped out and went wide eyed.

Thor began wrestling, trying once again to get out of Steve's grip, "This hellion has come to mock us!" He yelled in anger and Brenna took another step back as a man with wings came and landed behind Steve and Thor.

"What the fuck?" It was Sam.

"I-I come in peace…," She yelped out as Tony stepped out of a hut wiping his dirty hands on a rag, "Shit…," Tony muttered.

"Sure you do! Just like you did when those Frost Giants were wrestling you to the palace," Steve said with a glare.

"I-I'm so sorry … I made so many mistakes and I paid for them, I swear … Thanos betrayed me and tortured me … he killed Laufey…," She watched as Sif and the Warriors Three stepped out of the forest with a dead animal. They looked straight at her and began running towards her, a white and black wolf following,

"Jesus Christ she's back!" She heard that voice … Darcy.

"Shut up," Jane hit Darcy gently with Pepper next to them as they stood outside the healer's den.

Then about 20 Loki's surrounded her, "I'm so sorry…," she said with a whimper. "Please trust me … I can help you get Asgard back…"

"Why should we trust you…?" Steve asked with a glare, still holding Thor by the arm.

She turned her back on him and lifted the back of her shirt. She winced a bit as the fabric scraped against her wounds. When she had dropped her shirt back down, she turned to face them again. "I want revenge as much as you. And I know some of Thanos' plans, the city has changed and I'm the only one here who knows it. I'm the only advantage you have," Brenna pleaded.

Steve let Thor go and Thor stayed put. "Steve you're not actually thinking we take her in and trust her!?" Natasha said in outrage, slamming the tip of the sword into the soft ground below them.

"Steve, you gotta think about this…," Tony warned.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Tony; you had one. Natasha had one, everyone has. So Brenna deserves one, too," Steve said sternly and Natasha looked down and Tony shook his head.

"She put Clint in a coma…," Tony argued.

"SHE didn't. The Frost Giants did. She made a mistake. We've all done that, Tony. Its time you figure that out." Steve raised his voice as he looked back at Tony with a glare; Tony looked away. "Heimdal would you mind helping me get her a place to stay."

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three finally arrived from their long distance run, "What's going on?" Sif asked.

"We'll tell you later," Tony said quietly as Steve, Heimdal, and Brenna walked off.

Everyone went back to where they needed to be. Heimdal to the kitchen to cook what Sif and the Three had caught; Natasha and Sif to the Blacksmithing hut, to make armor and weapons for everyone; Darcy, Jane, and Pepper back into the healer's hut to watch over Bruce and Clint; Tony to the sleeping hut, where he was working on his Iron Man suit; and Sam back to the fields with Hogan and Fandral, where they were collecting food. Hati and Skoll returned to guarding everything while and Huginn and Muninn went back to patrolling.

Needless to say, _this was a down step from Asgard_. But that no longer made Brenna happy

* * *

 **Did you like it? I hope so, leave a comment if you did, even if its criticism, as long as its constructive I wont cuss you out.**

 **next chapter:**

 **Drama, romance, comedy, angry tony, lovable Jarvis, Jane and Thor, Thor and Sif. Who knows whats gonna happen next. Well I do!**

 **Alright until next time! talk to ya'll later.**

 **Comments are love.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi... how long has it been? Probably to long...**

 **ive seriously lost almost all motivation to write. I've hit writers block, I don't want to write anymore, and idk... abandonment may come to Asgard's avengers and to all writing that I thought was to come. that's how bad this has gotten.**

 **Erg... idk anymore, just read, I hope you enjoy this horribly rushed filler chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

He was getting better, and far more frustrated. At least he wasn't in Bruce's position, Clint thought. Poor Bruce, Massive Frost Beasts did a number on the hulk and Bruce had massive rips across his chest from the beasts' claws. The local medics tried to stich him up, but every time they stuck him with a needle he would start to hulk out. His wounds required stiches, but without sedation, they couldn't stitch him and every move he made would tear open the fragile clots, and he'd start to bleed again. Clint knew for a fact that he himself was in far more of a better boat.

But still, he was in a bad situation; it had been about two weeks since they fled Asgard, and he knew it could take several weeks for broken ribs to heal. Plus, his collapsed lung was no longer collapsed; it was basically as good as new. One of the bones in his left foot had fractured and he had a fractured collarbone, which was also quite painful, but getting better. Clint was starting to try to move, but no one would let him, and that really pissed him off.

If Pepper or Brenna weren't there, Darcy or Jane would be. Not to mention the other Avengers, who would visit every afternoon. So, every time he tried to get up, someone was in the room to yell at him and then run to go get whatever it was he needed or wanted.

He just wanted to do something for himself! It was only two fractured bones and three broken ones. And the three broken ones weren't even needed for walking! Or were they? Clint wasn't entirely sure, but he was sure he could do things on his own!

"Clinton sit down." Brenna said sternly, not taking her eyes off her book.

He groaned, "WHYYY!?" And sat down on the bed and laid with his legs handing down.

"Because I was ordered to watch you and make sure you did nothing wrong, you imbecile," she snapped.

"I remember you being nicer," Clint replied and poked her face.

She glared at him, "Do you also remember me betraying you and Asgard and everyone…?"

"Well yes. But I bet you have good in your heart, this…," he waved his hand gesturing to her angry face, "Is just an act. I almost guarantee it. Somewhere in that frosty shell, you care, and want to help more than you're leading on."

She looked over at him, turning his words over in her head.

"-…Oh, and you are also secretly in love with me."

"Bloody Hell. You had to go and ruin it," she rolled her eyes.

"It's what I do," he gave a charming grin.

She rolled her eyes again, "You're so ridiculous."

….

(Songs suggestion: Have a great Flight – Yelawolf)

Sif, Jane, who what, he doesn't know any more. He's gonna drive himself to Hell if he keeps thinking about this.

Jane… He loved her, he'd kissed her, he'd laid with her, and cared for her for a while. He loves her, not loved, loves…

Sif… He'd kissed her, known her for as long as he can remember, he's always felt something for her, and they've both risked themselves for each other. He loves her too…

Maybe it's okay to love them both. No, it's not okay! His father had taught him that. One woman… But it was so hard. This wasn't just some physical attachment to both of them; this was a deep emotional feeling. He loved them both with all his heart, but he knew that he could only have a romantic love with one, and a friendship love with the other.

Well, he could have a friendship love with them both, but that's not really what he wanted.

He needed to stop thinking about this. It was like he was running in place, getting absolutely nowhere.

But what else could he think about? His father's death, the fall of Asgard, his complete failure. Honestly, he really hasn't allowed himself to get over the loss of his father; he'd been too busy with his daily chores and preoccupation with trying to figure out how to get Asgard back, he just hadn't had time to really grieve.

But now he had finished helping the blacksmiths move coal and chop wood. He was now settled in the home he currently shared with Steven (they built more cabins and everyone bunked with one another), sitting alone in front of the fireplace, thinking about everything.

And being alone, with spare time, was never good for a restless mind.

Thor threw another log into the fire as he felt his thoughts wandering. He laid down on the floor and covered himself with the bear fur blanket that had been neatly folded on a chair near him.

His thoughts darkened as he stared blankly into the fire, watching the flames dance together in their own beautiful show of reds and oranges, flickering together in a mesmerizing, angry, yet sensual dance. The heat radiated as the fire slowly grew. As his body warmed, he thought of his father and the story he told of the creation of fire.

(Flashback)

 _Thor and Odin sat in front of the fire place in the room of the royal first born. Thor looked at the fire carefully and let the warmth comfort his body, cold from the freezing Asgardian winter. "Father?" Thor asked and looked up at Odin with innocent blue eyes._

 _"_ _Yes my son."_

 _"_ _Where does fire come from, who created it?" Thor asked._

 _"_ _Well my son … long, long ago, when the universe was being created, all its rulers contributed something to the universe and realms they were creating. Everyone but the Dark Elves contributed. The Light Elves of Alfeim, gave light, and there was already darkness. A man of the Vanir race gave water; a troll gave metals and wood. A Midgardian gave soil, and a Jotun gave ice. Hela, the king of Helheim had always existed and in exchange for his help in the creation of the universe, he asked that everyone be made mortal, so that he may collect souls, so he gave mortality. A frost troll gave stone, so that we may craft. And your great, great, great grandfather gave choice, so that we may all have free will. And finally Fire. Now this was the last gift to the universe. After all the great gifts previously given, Surtur, Muspelheim's king, did not know what to give._

 _Thor interrupted, "Muspelheim is the home of the fire Demons!" he said excitedly, showing off all he had learned in school._

 _"_ _Indeed that is true. That is why, when Surtur heard that fire was not given, he looked at himself, ablaze with fire. He finally said, 'I give the gift of warmth.' And slowly he ripped off one finger and gave it to the universe. His finger was smoldering, so when it hit the wood given by a troll, the smolder grew brighter, fed by the wood, into a fire. And that my son, is where fire comes from."_

 _"_ _That's amazing father!" Thor said with a grin and looked back at the fire, "Thank you Surtur."_

 _Odin looked down at Thor with a soft smile, "I'm sure he appreciates that."_

At that time and age, little did Thor know that in a few years Sif would try to sacrifice herself to Surtur in order to save Thor. Surtur let them both go because their loyalty to one another touched him deeply.

Thor felt tears softly running down his cheek. His father had taught him so much; and now, thinking back on his life, he realized what a terrible son he had been.

Why was he thinking about such dark things? They were just making him feel worse. He had so stop thinking about his father.

Wait, was this one of the gods trying to tell him something? His memory of the fire story led him to the memory of him, Sif, and Surtur… it was right in front of him. Sif… he loves Sif…

….

Steve sat quietly in the blacksmith's hut, as Natasha put a sword in the forge. Steve was drawing the new armor and uniforms for everyone, since their originals were very damaged. "Nat, I just finished yours." He said with a smile and looked at the drawing.

"Let me see it," she responded as she pulled the sword out of the forge and laid it on an iron slab. She wiped her hands on the towel she had tucked in the back of her pants and walked over to where Steve was seated. At her approach, Steve abruptly stood up and held the paper in the air.

"No! I'm gonna make everyone uniforms and armor; I want it to be a surprise," he smiled.

Natasha glared at him and looked at his hand in the air, "Why do you have to be so tall?"

"It's not my problem that you're short." He chuckled and then felt the heel of her foot slam against his. "Ow! Natasha!"

She smirked and jumped up to his now lowered hand, and grabbed the paper, "Woah this is really cool."

Steve smiled, "You think so?" He sat down and she sat next to him.

"Yeah, it's really great. But then, all your drawings are," she smiled at him and put the paper down.

They both looked at each other and went silent. Steve broken the silence, "We should talk you know…" Steve said softly.

"I know. I just don't want things to change," Natasha said quietly.

He smiled, "Natasha, I know how you feel and you know how I feel." He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder, "We can't avoid this forever…"

"I know."

"Why don't we give it a shot? Let it go wherever it goes," Steve asked.

"Okay…," Natasha said quietly. She was scared, but a small part of her also thought this was worth it. Was she good enough for him? She had to stop questioning herself. What he had said about her the night of the invasion … it warmed her inside. Steve made her feel so perfect, she'd never felt like that. He almost, almost, made her feel like she wasn't a sinner.

Steve blinked and pulled away looking at her, "Okay? You're just letting this happen, no argument, nothing?" He looked at her confused.

Natasha looked at him and chuckled, "Nope, sometimes things are worth the risk."

Steve looked at her and grinned, "What-uhm, what do I say when I wanna kiss you."

"You're so stupid," her eye lit up as she chuckled at his innocence.

Steve looked at her and grinned, "I'm gonna kiss you now…," snd he leaned in.

….

Sparks flew into Tony's face, singeing his goatee, "Ow! Fuck! Jarvis!" Tony yelled in frustration.

 _"_ _Sir there's only so much I can do with such primitive tools."_

Tony sighed at looked down at the mangled iron man suit he was trying to repair. The suit suffered extensive damage from the extreme cold from Frost Giants. He'd fixed the icing problem brought on by altitude; however, the ice of the Frost Giants was apparently worse. "Well do better," Tony wined and Jane looked at him strangely. Jane was kindly trying to help him fix the suit. Darcy, of course, was "managing" the progress.

 _"_ _Sir that is highly unreasonable, and quite frankly rude."_

Tony scowled, "Jarvis Stark, do not sass me."

Jane and Darcy looked at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, "Jarvis Stark?"

"He's my son…," Tony said quietly.

 _"_ _Technically, I'm the son of your 1980's toaster. Remember, you used a piece of that toaster to add me to your cellular device in collage and neglected to turn me in as your project because I theoretically could pass the Turing test, which is 'dangerous'."_

"Oh yeah…," Tony muttered and continued to tinker.

Jane's eyes were wide in excitement, "He's passed the Turing test!?"

"No, don't you listen, he theoretically could, I've just never tried to test him," Tony said and put a screw driver of his own in his mouth while pulling out a screw from the iron man suit.

"That's amazing, he could be the most advance AI in the universe!" Jane said grinning at Tony's phone.

"He is, don't you dare compare him to SHIELD's AI. That piece of junk is mean and emotionless."

Darcy was now playing on her phone which was being charged by the Iron Man suit, "So wait… that means that Jarvis could technically fall in love? And feel emotions?" She said while reading about the Turing test and AI's, "God the service here is terrible…," Jane muttered.

"First: I'm surprised there is any service. And second, yes, Jarvis could probably fall in love," Tony said.

 _"_ _Unfortunately, I've yet to find the right sort of AI for me."_

Darcy looked at Tony's phone with a raised eyebrow, "This is weird…"

Sparks flew from to suit onto Tony's face, singeing his gotee and eyebrows, again. "OW FUCK JARVIS THIS GODDAMN SUIT IS SUCH A FUCKING LITTLE SHIT, I DON'T HAVE MY TOOLS, IM ABOUT TO RIP…,"

….

That night, the women decided to have a little "girl time."

"This is nice. A time to relax in the midst of all the madness." Pepper smiled at all the other women, they were having a night just to talk and hang out, trying to rest before the real work started.

"Indeed," Sif said and leaned her head back on the chair she was sitting in and yawned.

"So what do you want to talk about? Or can I leave or go to sleep?" Natasha asked with a bored expression.

"Natasha just hang out with us. I know you like to surround yourself with the guys because they're your friends, but we can be your friends too," Jane said quietly as she sipped her water.

"Whatever, I just wanna go talk to Steve about something."

"What's with you and Steve anyway?" Darcy asked.

Natasha glared and recovered, "You know Thor's been acting weird lately, anyone know what's up?"

That officially gained more attention and Jane looked unsure, as did the others, except Sif, who looked guilty. But Natasha wouldn't say a thing, she'd let it play out.

"I honestly don't know. He's been really distant for a few days," Jane said quietly with worry lacing her tone.

Sif just stared at the fire silently, "Sif do you know anything about it?" Jane asked.

Sif nodded and didn't look at any of them, she continued staring at the fire, "I do want to speak of it, for we have both done wrong, but it is only right that I tell you Lady Jane…"

"…Tell me what?"

"Thor and I kissed the night of his father's funeral, and I have very mixed and frustrating feelings for him."

It was silent for a long few seconds when Darcy began to yell, "I will kill you bitch! Natasha help me girl!" And Darcy grabbed Natasha's arm and tried to pull her up from her seat.

Natasha didn't move and pushed Darcy away. They all listened intently, "Why would you do that to me…?" Jane asked with a heartbroken gaze.

"I never wanted to hurt you Lady Jane … nor did Thor … I've always cared for Thor more than any of you will ever know … And I only want him to be happy. So despite wanting to be with him, I saw he was happy with you, and I let him go … I did not mean for any of this to happen Lady Jane…," Sif said guiltily.

"If you knew I loved him then why did you do it!" Jane yelled

"I-I didn't … he did…" Sif said, hating to lay the blame.

Jane quieted down and everyone listened intently, "He did…?"

Sif nodded in shame, "Indeed. I am so sorry Lady Jane."

Jane looked down, "He loves you… so much, I can't compete with that."

"No, no lady Jane. I will leave if you wish, do not do anything rash."

Darcy held Jane's hand, "No, he really loves you, I knew that the minute I saw two of you talk … I'll leave him, he's yours. You make him the happiest and that's all I want for him."

Sif looked at her and smiled, "Thank you … do you wish me to somehow get you back to Midgard, I owe you much now."

"No," Jane gave a sad smile, "You're all my friends, and you need my help getting Asgard back."

Sif nodded and placed her hand atop Jane's, "Thank you."

It was silent for a while and Brenna spoke out from the doorway, "Well that was awkward… luckily we still have more awkward talks, Darcy and Loki… Steven and Natasha… Among other possible things."

"Damnit Brenna," Natasha muttered and Brenna gave a mischievous grin.

Darcy grinned, "They're both beautiful men."

….

(Song Suggestion: Jealous - Labrinth)

Jane knew this was right; but it didn't change the fact that she was sad and a bit scared. She loved Thor, but she knew that he loved Sif more, and Sif loved him more than she herself did.

And she didn't necessarily want to leave Thor, but it was for the best. Hopefully, they'd stay friends, right? Of course they would, Darcy wouldn't allow Thor to drift from them.

She walked past all the new small homes made for the Avengers and friends. There were two people per home and the homes were built in the small, two room style that was common in Vanaheim. Thor was bunked with Steve and Jane hoped Steve wouldn't be there. Slowly, she walked up to the slightly taller home, built specifically for the two ridiculously tall men. She walked in and immediately smelled food cooking in the small kitchen. There was a primitive wood stove that funneled smoke out of the home, two tables, and a bucket of water. There were fire pits behind each home, although Steve cooked for everyone, so really in every hut these things were unnecessary. She heard Steve humming and saw nothing in front of her but two large chairs, one occupied by a large long haired blonde in front of a lit fireplace, trying to warm the freezing place in the Vanaheim winter. "Thor…," She said softly.

He turned around looking nervous, "Hello Jane," He forced a smile.

"Hi Jane!" Steve said while he cooked happily.

She smiled and looked at him, "Hi Steve. Uhm... Thor we need to talk privately…," she glanced over at Steve.

"Hmm, oh um, well I have to go, cook this meat." Steve smiled awkwardly and picked up a tray of raw meat and walked outside, while the closed off wood stove was cooking something liquid.

"What would you like to speak about Jane?" Thor asked quietly and stood up, taking her hand hesitantly, but she jerked back and shook her head.

"Thor, I know about you and Sif…," She whispered sadly.

He went wide eyed, concern all over his face, "How?"

"She told me… she didn't want to lie or hide it from me…"

"Nor did I, I've just been very conflicted," He said with a gulp and sad eyes.

"I know… and I understand that Thor. But I also know that you love Sif more than you'll ever love me." She looked at his sad eyes and he looked down, avoiding her gaze. "And I know that Sif loves you more than I ever will be able to." She lifted his head, "And that doesn't mean I don't love you, because I do, but my love isn't good enough." She looked him in the eyes and he looked away.

"That's why we have to break up Thor, because we don't work as well as we should in a relationship. But as friends … we're perfect, and I hope we can stay friends."

Thor nodded, "I would very much like that. I care about you Jane, and I am sorry for what I have done."

"Thor as long as you're happy, then I'm happy for you. I know you'll be happier with Sif," she smiled and grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Thor smiled at her and nodded, "Jane, I hope that you will one day find the love you deserve."

"I hope so too," She smiled and looked down.

He wrapped an arm around her, "You will…"

….

Three weeks later, Clint and Bruce were finally feeling better. Bruce's wounds were basically healed and he was left with massive scars. Clint's bones were almost finished healing and the rest of his injuries had recovered nicely. Thor was still recovering emotionally, and trying to figure everything out. Everyone was there for him, even Jane and Darcy.

Now Steve and Natasha were still together in secret, although Brenna, seemingly more devious than Loki, has figured it all out, and was, no doubt planning something.

Steve quietly walked out of the blacksmith's hut where he was forging. "Guys, it's almost lunch time! Get over here!" Steve yelled and they came walking, except Tony.

Loud footsteps came running behind Steve, "Sneak attack!" Steve heard and Tony leapt trying to jump onto Steve, Steve grabbed Tony's arm and flipped him over.

Tony groaned in pain laying in the dirt, "What the hell Steve!?"

"You should never do that to a soldier," Steve insisted.

"How did you even detect me?! I was like Natasha, but better!" Tony asked.

"What the fuck?" Natasha muttered.

"Tony, you're footsteps were so loud and you screamed 'sneak attack' … Do you have any fighting experience at all?" Steve asked.

"I trained with Happy," Tony slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Okay, Happy is not a very skilled fighter," Natasha pointed out.

"He kinda is…," Tony defended his personal security guard.

"He's really not," Clint deadpanned.

"Tony, after lunch I think I'm gonna train you and Bruce. We can't win this if you keep relying on Jarvis," Steve said.

"That sounds boring…"

"But it's necessary, now shut up and tell me what you want for lunch so I can get this over with."

….

(Song Suggestion: Phenomenal – Eminem)

Everyone was cleaning up and getting ready for bed as a large space ship type thing crashed into one of the wheat fields. The Ship was blue and orange with some sort of people-things inside. Steve looked over, "What the heck?" He asked as they heard a yell from the ship, which was opening.

They heard, "OH FUCK ROCKET, I TOLD YOU THIS WASN'T IT!"

"What the fuck…?" Tony said and looked at it in confusion.

"HEY ANYONE OUT THERE?" Something yelled from the wheat fields.

"Of course there is something out there, we hit something living in the crash…" Something with a deep voice said.

"Imbisiles! I think he's dead…," a woman said.

"He's fine! Look at him; he's groaning!" The first voice said. As the Avengers and others ran into the wheat fields, where they met a giant tree, a raccoon with a gun, a human man, a green woman, and a large red man. The raccoon pointed the gun at them and Natasha and Sif drew their swords. Steve held up his shield, Tony held up his hand hooked to a repulsor, the only working piece of the iron man suit, Clint held up his bow, Thor raised his hammer, and the warriors three pulled out their weapons. The obnoxious human man put his weapon down and gaped with wide eyes grinning, "Holy shit its Captain America!"

Steve lowered his shield, "And you are…?"

"I'm Peter, Peter Quill, Human, Guardian of the Galaxy, and generally awesome person…"

"Shut up Quill," the green woman said and glanced at Thor nervously. "We are very sorry, we're looking for Thanos.

"Thanos has taken Asgard, and overthrown Odin, we are planning to overthrow him…," Thor said quietly.

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy, leave it to us, we're the professionals."

"So are we."

Peter was still gaping, "Captain America - that's him, he's like a hero!"

"We're the Avengers…," Steve said quietly.

"Earth's mightiest hero's, bitch…," Clint grinned.

"Well we're the galaxy's hero's so… what if…," Peter was cut off.

"No! I ain't teamin' up with some idiot humies," Rocket loud mouthed.

"Shut up, raccoon," Clint said.

"Who you callin' Raccoon!?"

Clint looked at him weird, "You're literally a raccoon!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi... Did this take to long...? Yeah... Sorry guys, I was going through some stuff with some shit and family and other shit and I got busy and lacked motivation to write. That and sports, work, and everything else I just got to busy.**

 **So... this is a horrible chapter, like really horrible in my opinion. but its what I have. Sorry guys, I really am, I promise next chapter will be far better. But heres the question. Im gonna try to make next chapter last chapter. But, what would you likes like? the end to be a two parter, or there to just be one more chapter. What do you guys want? Im gonna try to put on a poll on my profile for you guys to choose. If im to dumb to figure that out, then just comment what you want. Alright guys, sorry again for the bad chapter...**

 **ALSO Previously Wolflehr...**

 **long story, but my account name is now Professor Wolfie...**

* * *

Chapter 11

(Song Suggestion: Like Real People Do – Hozier. & or. In A Week - Hozier)

The day was peaceful and calm in Vanaheim. It was early morning, the sun was just rising over the wheat covered horizon. The red, orange and yellow sun, lit the dim, damp morning with a beautiful glow. There was no wind, and the trees and wheat in the fields were completely still. The lake water was still and so was the lakes foliage, with the bass swimming around peacefully before the fisherman came to get the catch of the day. The animals and farmers were just waking, readying for a day of hard work and moving.

Two chairs, sat hidden behind the cat tails in front of the lake, two bodies sitting in the chairs, hands connected, a large hand holding a small one. The two were silent, enjoying the peace that they could seemingly never receive in their situation.

The blonde man looked over at the red head and smiled, his blue eyes, his soul, at peace, sitting there with her. She looked at him and smiled faintly, but it was a sad smile "We're all probably gonna die you know…" Natasha said quietly. Is that why they were doing this… acting like they were normal and could love, acting like a normal couple and taking the chance of being together… were they only doing this because death would come soon? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know…

"Yeah… I know…" He whispered and looked back at the horizon.

"And you're ok with that?" She asked in a whisper.

"Honestly?" He looked at her and she nodded "Yeah… as long as we fought our hardest, and gave Thanos hell, and did everything we could've done, to save Asgard, and as long as we're all together when it happens… If that's how it goes, then I'm at peace with it…" He whispered peacefully.

"Sounds to me like you're giving up." She deadpanned quietly.

"No… Just accepting the possibility, and the fact that I've lived my life. My story is one of many, and the world won't suffer if it ends to soon..." He sighed.

"That's very dark for a Captain America quote." She smirked

"Yeah… I heard that in a video game Sam showed me." He chuckled and she laughed.

"What game?"

"Assassin's creed Revelations."

"Figures… Ezio's such a dramatic… Like someone else I know." She looked at him and he grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

….

"Oof." Tony grunted after falling flat with Clint standing over hit.

"You're a horrible fighter." Clint deadpanned.

"No I am not!"

"I'm in recovery and I knocked you on your ass 4 times in under five minutes."

"Shut up… I don't need to fight I have JARVIS!"

"And what happens when you don't?" Clint asked.

Fear was visual in Tony's eyes, after all Jarvis was his son and best friend. "He'll always be there, I'm done trying to learn to fight. This is ridiculous." Tony snapped and stood up, slowly walking away.

"You suck at teaching." An annoying voice came from the roof next to the training grounds. Clint groaned and turned to see rocket sitting on the roof playing with his gun.

"Well I don't see you doing anything." Clint growled back and took a sip of his water.

"I'm doing things. Just fixed Stark's suit and update it. It seems to me like you're doing nothing."

"I'm trying to train Stark, not enable him to continue to be helpless." Clint shot back.

"Don't yell at me!" Rocket jumped down and got close to Clint in a defensive stance.

"I'm not yelling we're arguing, not yelling!" Clint yelled.

"You just yelled at me!" Rocket yelled back

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"IM SO SICK OF YOU, YOU FUCKING RACOON, THANOS ISNT GONNA BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU I AM!"

"YOU FUCKING PRICK, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A RACOON!?"

"YOU ARE A FUCKING RACOON, YOU CANT SEE THAT. YOU'RE NOT SPECIAL JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN TALK! WE HAVE TO WORK AS A TEAM TO DEFEAT THANOS AND YOU'RE RUNNING AROUND LIKE YOU CAN DO IT ALL BY YOURSELF. WELL GET WITH THE PROGRAM BUDDY, YOUR NOT FUCKING SPECIAL AND YOU'RE THE WEAKEST MOST EXPENDABLE LINK!"

Rocket was stunned into silence, he's only been here for a week and every day there were at least two arguments between him and Clint, but it never got this bad. Rocket gaped in fury. "How dare you… YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS, YOU FUCKING PRICK!? I'M AN EXPERIMENT A FUCKING MISTAKE! YOU'RE THE EXPENDABLE ONE BOW MAN. YOU'RE THE WEAKEST FIGHTER, YOU HAVE NO POWERS. YOU'RE THE PATHETIC ONE. SO FUCK YOU BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO JUDGE!"

….

"Peter shut up." Gamora growled

"BABY IF YOU NEED ME CALL ME, NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, NO MATTER HOW FAR!"

"I'm not singing with you."

"JUST CALL MY NAME, I'LL BE THERE IN A HURRY."

"Please silence yourself…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY!" He reached his hand out to her and pointed. Steve watched from a few feet away, silently watching their interactions.

"If I sing will you shut up?" She asked and Peter nodded grinning.

Instead of singing she spoke the lyrics she had heard far to many times "Cause baby there aint no mountain high enough…"

"AINT NO VALLEY LOW ENOUGH!"

"To keep me from getting to you baby…"

"Close enough" Peter grinned "Wanna try that dancing again?" He stepped closer and wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled and looked down "Do you wanna listen to some music?" He asked.

She looked up at him and frowned "I WILL NOT BE TRICKED BY YOUR FOOLISH MAN POWERS!" she yelled and pushed him away, and stomped off.

Peter watched her walk away wide eyed and sighed in frustration.

"What a strike out…" Steve commented and walked up. "But I've seen worse. Worse has been done to me." Steve chuckled.

"Every time I get close to her, I get pushed or punched."

"Is it possibly because you handle your crush like a 5 year old would?"

"I wouldn't say five year old…"

"I would." Steve deadpanned.

"Whatever man." Peter brushed it off.

"Stop being an idiot. Talk to her. She clearly likes you." Steve said.

Peter raised an eyebrow "I highly doubt that…"

"Peter… This may be your last chance. We're going up against Thanos, you may not have another chance to do this."

….

Gamora sighed and sat down in her small home in front of the fire. She was sharing the small house hut with the red headed woman. She and her friends have been here a week now, working and readying themselves alongside the Avengers. And so far, she has had no desire to speak with any of the Avengers and their friends, she simply wants to defeat Thanos so no one was in danger any longer.

All this stress was starting to make her crazy, she thought in frustration. She and her team have been chasing Thanos and his goons for months now, and it was getting old. But they knew where Thanos was now… But Gamora was starting to wonder if they even had a chance against him.

Silently Gamora's fellow assassin, the red head, walked in. Gamora had to admit, that yes this woman was a human, but from what she had seen, this mortal woman was also extremely powerful, she was also talented and intelligent, but unlike any real assassin in the galaxy, Gamora has noticed that this woman, was silent, she made her kills silently, tried her best to be unknown, it was impressive. And Gamora was dangerous, but she was admitting that this woman, may be more dangerous.

"Hello…" Gamora acknowledged her.

"Hello, Steve said lunch should be done soon." Natasha said quietly, sitting down by the fire, next to Gamora.

"Steve?" Gamora knew few names.

"The Captain."

"Ahh, he seems to be a good man." Gamora commented.

"He's a great man, better than anyone you'll ever know." Natasha said, and it was true, here was nog a lick of exaggeration in her tongue. Steve's heart was massive, and compassionate, he was to kind for his own good.

"You seem fond of him."

"I am…" She gave a small smile and looked at the fire, entranced by its beautiful flames.

"I know how you feel." Gamora gave a smirk and leaned her head back to relax.

"You and Peter?"

"I'm not entirely sure…"

….

(Song Suggestion: Cherry Wine – Hozier)

Brenna sighed, she cared far too much for this man. He was a fool, a mortal, an idiot. But he was her foolish mortal idiot. He was charming but goofy all at the same time. Earlier she had spoken with Loki and he called her out on her feelings for Clint.

And as frustrating as it was, it was true, and she had to face that. Today they would go over their plans against Thanos for the final time, and tomorrow they would invade. Today, was possibly the last chance for everyone to do anything. Meaning it was her last chance to talk to Clint about everything.

But oh how hard this would be. Clint did things to her head, he confused her, and frustrated her, but made her feel warm inside. He was the only one of the others that treated her like she could be trusted.

Could she be trusted? She herself didn't even know that. And with that thought, it worries her that in the end she'll somehow hurt Clint.

Whether intentionally, or unintentionally…

Brenna slowly walked into Clint's hut. "Clinton?" She called out.

"What's up?" He asked, kneeling in front of the fire place, trying to get a spark to light the tinder.

"I-I wanted to speak with you…" She said quietly and walked further in.

He finally looked up, worry in his grey eyes "Is something wrong?" he asked and stood up slowly.

"Well… no… yes… I'm not sure. But tomorrow, we battle Thanos, and I-" She couldn't do this, "I just thought this may be our last time to speak, so I thought we could have dinner."

Clint had looked hopeful, as if he anticipated her words, but as she spoke, it left his eyes, and a faint sadness remained "Yeah… yeah of course." He smiled.

"So what's with you a rocket?" She changed the subject.

"He's a prick."

….

Asgard…

Thanos sat on his throne, looking at an infinity stone, showing all the Avengers and Guardians of the galaxy, together around a table, speaking of their plans of invasion. He grinned, now knowing their plan he would finally destroy them, and rule the universe…

Looking over at a guard next to him and ordered "Take the first legion. Bring the Dark Elves to my army. And find the Collector."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

 **I was to dumb to figure out the poll thingy, vote on the comments guys, sorry, to lazy to edit that part out.**

 **Again, sorry for the crappy post.**

 **Next will be better, I promise**


	13. Chapter 12

**IM BACK**

 **With the second to last chapter of Asgard's Avengers.**

 **you have spoken and I have made the end a two parter. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I've never owned a thing.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"It's just through that little cave." Loki said as they all rode on Peter's ship, Peter was piloting recklessly as always.

"My ship is not going to fit through that!" Peter said in a panic.

"Put it in stealth now and speed up!" Loki ordered as they headed through a secret portal leading to Asgard.

"Oh my god we're all gonna die…" Brenna muttered.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Brenna, but this **has** been done before," Loki grinned and held on as they reached the entrance.

"Shit!" Peter yelled and turned the ship all the way to the side, so it would just fit, everyone fell to the side yelling as the colors of the portal appeared.

They flew through the portal and popped out the other end, still in stealth mode as they flew across the Asgardian Lake, away from any guard posts. Peter slammed on the breaks and landed as quietly as possible, remaining in stealth mode so they'd be invisible from sight.

It was now time for the leader to take over. Steve stood from the place where he was seated, "Peter, scan the area for enemies," he ordered.

Peter did as ordered, "I see a few things, these giant things on the thermal are super cold, and some smaller things that are super-hot, and not sexy hot."

"Frost giants and Dark Elves," Thor responded, naming the two types of enemies.

"Fun," Tony smirked and put on his helmet.

"Alright, Huginn Muninn," Steve looked at the two ravens, "Go ahead and scout the area, warn anyone with a loud call. Clint, Natasha, Brenna, Bruce, and Loki, You all go ahead and find stealth positions where you can take out as many guards as you can. Be sure to hide the bodies. Everyone, turn on your coms," Steve ordered and turned on his com, as did everyone else.

"Sam, fly ahead and destroy the guns. Tony, you destroy the air ships and guard posts … **quietly.** "

"Gotcha," Tony answered.

"Guardians and warriors, you stay here until you get the signal. Once you hear the signal, warriors … I want you Gamora, Drax, and Groot to give land support, while Peter and Rocket you bring the big guns and air support. Hati, Skoll," Steve looked at the two wolves, "When they leave, you leave too. Turn into whatever crazy thing you turn into. Everyone understand?" Steve asked and they all nodded in agreement, "Let's go."

Huginn and Muninn flew out quickly, flapping ahead of everyone. Natasha, Clint, Loki, Brenna, and Bruce filed out of the ship silently, creeping through the forest to the city's edge. When they got about 20 feet away, Steve followed behind to act as backup for any situation that may arise.

They all looked around, seeing the frozen, crumbled ruins of Asgard. It was silent; all signs of life had perished in the wretched cold and ice. Some of the destroyed building were covered in ice. Beneath the ice, charred marking were visible. Fire … the Frost Giants must have burnt the city and then froze it to their liking.

The initial group walked silently through the frozen forest that ran next to the frozen Asgardian Lake, on their way to the city. In the cold air, the group could all see their breath in long white puffs. The land was desolate, preserved perfectly in ice. But dead … the once thriving land now frozen solid, beautifully preserved under sheets of ice. Steve looked around him, horrified, remembering plummeting into ice, and remembering the former beauty that was once Asgard…

(Song Suggestion: Hanging Tree – Peter Hollens)

The group emerged from the forest, only to be further horrified by the site in front of them. They knew the city was frozen – but this – this was tragic.

In front of them, a straight line of demolished buildings cleared out so the courtyard of Asgard was visible, along with the large path leading from the courtyard to the palace. But that was not what horrified them.

The statue of Bor and Bestla, the first rulers of Asgard, had been destroyed and thrown aside. In its place was a statue of Thanos, and next to that, gallows had been erected. With frost bitten Asgardian bodies, perhaps days old, still hanging. There were two women, a child, and one of the former Asgardian soldiers.

Frozen blood had built up in the corners of their mouths; their bodies covered in frost, eyes still bloodshot and open in horror. Their necks were bruised and extended, from the brutal break that the hanging had caused. The bodies had been left hanging there like skinned animals. This was the Frost Giant's message, a warning message for obedience. Each of the victims had missing fingernails, fingers, toes, and were covered in bruises from torture. Each wore prisoner's clothes, exposed to the cold in the thin cloth, poorly sown together.

They looked away, disgusted by the site of the bodies, left to hang in total disrespect. Steve closed his eyes in anger and remorse. Sorry he couldn't have executed this plan sooner, in time to save them. "Bruce, when it's clear of guards, please cut them down. Sam, please help Bruce find a place to bury these citizens of Asgard. If the lake isn't frozen solid, that should work fine…" Steve's morals took over, he knew this was the right thing to do. Bruce and Sam nodded and they all went ahead, to clear the area.

Natasha sat silently in a bush waiting for the nearest guard to walk to the next post, which coincidentally, was right next to the bush she was in. As the Dark Elf started walking towards the bush, Natasha gripped her dagger tight. He stopped in front of the bush and Natasha stood up silently; quickly putting her hand over his mouth and stabbing him directly in the back of his neck, pulling him down into the bush.

Clint stood behind a building watching the guard post, where there were four guards. As they rotated positions, he sent an arrow flying at the Frost Giant that was closest to him. As the dying giant fell, Clint ducked down to hide. A Dark Elf came running when he saw the Frost giant fall. Clint sent a second arrow flying towards the elf; it landed directly in the head of the elf. He then shot a third arrow, hitting the guard who was farthest from him. The fourth arrow took down the final guard, leaving the guard post unattended.

Loki was right behind Clint, facing a different guard tower. He sent one of his ghosts to drag the bodies to a hiding place. Brenna climbed onto the tower roof and knocked out one of the guards, throwing him off the roof. As soon as he hit the ground, Natasha stabbed him and Loki drug the body into a nearby bush. Bruce sat silently waiting, he was not to intervene unless something dramatic happened. The group continued on, hiding behind the next corner and group of bushes, running from hiding place to hiding place.

Overhead Falcon flew, in stealth mode, wearing the suit Tony had made for him. He kicked guards off the guard posts, sending them plummeting to their deaths. Making certain to stab them in the neck so they couldn't scream as they fell.

Tony landed in the first air boat, looking at the tech, "This looks important…," He ripped something out and jumped into the next boat, doing the same thing to the second boat. The pattern continued, until all the airboats had been deemed inoperable.

Steve was 20 feet behind Natasha's team. Anything he saw of the dead bodies, he managed to cover up. He covered up their tracks perfectly as they made their way towards the palace, where hopefully they would all meet Thanos, and take him out together.

Brenna leapt from rooftop to rooftop, knocking men off. When they landed, Loki would kill them. Distracted by the sound of bodies falling to the ground, the guards would walk towards the sound, where Natasha and Clint would silence them with either an arrow or a quick stab to the throat.

In a flash, a Dark Elf came behind Natasha and wrapped its arm around her neck, trying to strangle her. As she was losing air, she quickly slammed her heal against its foot and ankle joint. The elf grunted and she quickly turned around, sending her dagger through its eye socket.

Finally, Falcon had taken out all the high guard posts he could see, and the ground was as clear as it was likely to get. Bruce walked up to the gallows and Sam landed next to him. Quietly they cut the bodies down and carried them to the lake, sorrowful and tired of all the death.

It was quiet as they exited view with the bodies. But now it was too quiet … something was amiss.

Of course … it never went how any of them hoped. Of course they couldn't have a moment of peace to at least give the souls of the innocent dead their final rest.

Huginn cawed loudly along with the sound of a screech in distress. Then the clanging of weapons and the sounds of Bruce "Hulking out," and the alarms ringing. No.

Peter's ship burst open and Thor, Sif and the warriors three, Gomora, Drax, Groot, Hati, and Skoll all bolted out into the city, Hati and Skoll transforming into their beastly selves, their eyes glowing dangerously, ready to slaughter.

Peter and Rocket, who was copiloting, drove the ship into lift off, and began shooting enemies in the city below. Their lasers destroyed everything they struck, flames now arose, melting the ice surrounding it. Like raining fire, the lasers shot at lightning speeds, evaporating its enemies as well as parts of buildings.

Lady Sif and the warriors three stormed into the city, yelling the cry of battle as they slashed and hacked. Hogan swung his mace, crushing a Frost Giant's skull, another came behind him and grabbed him, his bare skin on his arms turning blue. Sif ran at the giant and leapt into the air, slamming her sword into its skull, splitting it in half as it's blue, cold blood spilt out as it fell. Hogan nodded in thanks and they ran off, just as Volstagg decapitated another Dark Elf, and Fandral let out another annoying quip, to piss off, and distract, some Frost Giants.

Thor flew to the courtyard and landed hard in the gallows, with a mighty thud, "Thor, we could use some lightning right now!" Natasha yelled.

"Of course!" Thor yelled and began to wave his hammer, summoning the lightning and shooting it at the incoming horde of Frost Giants and Dark Elves.

Natasha growled in frustration, flipping the dagger in her hand as she ran at a Frost Giant and leapt, vaulting feet first at its chest, she kicked off the first Frost Giant, landing on a second and stabbing its neck, then running back to the first Frost Giant to stab that one as well. Cap's shield flew past her head, clocking a Dark Elf in the face. Natasha jumped and caught the shield out of mid-air, slamming it into a Frost Giant's head, then throwing it back to Steve.

Iron Man flew ahead, "Hate to break it to you guys, but Hulk's headed for the palace and I think he's gonna need backup!" Iron man bolted in the air towards the palace.

"Avengers, lets go!" Steve yelled and the Avengers followed.

Brenna followed, "Brenna you need to stay here!" Clint yelled.

"Shut up you imbecile!" She pushed him aside and ran past, towards the palace.

"Okay…"

Steve spoke over the coms, "Loki, Warriors, Guardians, we need you outside the palace, keeping the forces out of the palace so we can deal with Thanos. One of you control those two wolves!" Steve said as Hati crushed another building between his paws.

Drax was about to run to the palace, but Gamora grabbed him, "I swear I will cut your genitals off…."


	14. Chapter 13

**Welcome, to the last chapter of Asgard's Avengers. There may be an epilogue, but i'm not sure yet. Some of you will not like this ending, some will. You'll understand soon.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Palace…

(Song Suggestion: Sounds of Silence - Disturbed)

The Hulk lumbered into the palace's Throne hall. Thanos sat upon his throne wearing a gauntlet with stones in it; he had a wicked smirk upon his face. As the other Avengers, along with Brenna, filed in, they stopped at the end of the long hall, staring at Thanos sitting atop the throne at the other side of the hall.

Steve and Thor stood in the front, Sam and Tony landed behind him, followed by Natasha and Clint, with Brenna bringing up the rear. Thanos just smiled sinisterly, his evil features covered by the shadows of the dark, icy hall. He stood and looked at the group of so-called fighters who had come to dethrone him. He wore his classic armor with the addition of an Asgardian cape and in his left hand he held Odin's staff. "Have you come to die?" He asked slowly, his deep voice echoed across the golden, ice covered hall with its shattered pillars and ruins, reminders of its former beauty.

"No! We're ending this. Now…" Steve said demandingly.

Thanos' laugh was slow and deep as he sat back down in his throne, "You are indeed naïve … Men!" He shouted.

Frost Giants, Rock Trolls, bandits, and Dark Elves poured into the room from almost every entrance. They were heavily armed and armored. "Take care of this!" Thanos ordered.

Chaos ensued. The beasts stormed at the Avengers, shooting at them, and swinging their weapons.

Natasha leapt onto a Frost Giant's chest and sent her blade into its heart. As it dropped, she jumped off, throwing knives at the three Frost Giants running towards her. Two of the three dropped immediately. The third Frost Giant moved to stab her with his ice spear; however, she managed to kick the blade out of its hand and then proceeded to jump up and kick the Giant's chin. The blue giant stumbled back and while in mid-stumble, Natasha unleashed a roundhouse kick toward the Giant's face and as soon as the kick hit its target, she immediately maneuvered to kick it in the chest.

The Hulk, in his normal fit of rage, began picking up the enemies and crushing them to death, throwing their corpses into walls, pillars, the floor, or any and everywhere. Then he laid his eyes on Thanos, and let out a loud roar and stormed towards the throne.

Slowly, with a grin, Thanos stood, and raised the hand with the gauntlet into the air. A stone began to glow, and the Hulk stopped and began to shake, red taking over his eyes as he tried to fight it off… "Foolish beast," Thanos growled with a grin, "-Kill the Guardians of the Galaxy…"

The Hulk stood there huffing, his eyes now glowing vibrant red. He roared and beat his fists into the floor and bolted out of the palace on all fours, jumping directly into the battle taking place outside the palace.

Steve spoke frantically over the coms, "Guardians, warriors! Be careful! Thanos has corrupted Hulk!" He yelled into his com as he was pushed into a wall. A Frost Giant grabbed Steve by the neck and lifted him off the ground; frost bite began taking over his neck. Just as he was about to pass out, a repulsor beam shot the Frost Giant's head. Steve fell and held his neck, breathing hard. He knew there was no time to recover, so he stood and went back into battle.

Tony flew in the air trying to kick off a Dark Elf. Once he succeeded, he started shooting at a horde about to kill Clint. He landed on the ground, fighting a horde of Rock Trolls. He was, however, slowly being overcome. Jarvis was attempting to control the fighting that the Iron Man suit was performing. Thanos grinned, "Iron Man! You fool; you should have learned!" He raised his fist; once again, a stone in the gauntlet began to glow.

The suit began malfunctioning and Jarvis spoke, _"Sir… I beli- I'm malfunc-"_

"Jarvis!? Jarvis!?" Tony yelled and Jarvis' system failed. Tony couldn't fight, the horde was coming faster and harder. Tony was wildly throwing punches; however, he was getting hit more frequently than he was able to land punches. He managed to clock a Dark Elf in the head but then a Frost Giant came from behind and started using its bare hands to rip off Tony's helmet. When it succeeded, a Rock Troll slammed Tony's head into a wall. Tony fell with a thud, his head hitting the floor hard.

Tony looked up shakily, his eyes barely open, his ears ringing. A Frost Giant looked at him grinning and kicked him in the head.

"Tony's down!" Sam yelled as he flew overhead, shooting the enemies that were trying to finish off Tony.

"Leave the Iron Man! I want them each to watch me kill them!" Thanos yelled at his soldiers. They then redirected their attention to Clint and Brenna.

Sam turned in the air and looked at Thanos, "You son of a bitch!" He took a dive at Thanos, shooting furiously. "You hurt my friends! You killed innocent people! How dare you!" Sam yelled and dived at Thanos again, kicking Thanos in the head.

Thanos stood up quickly and furiously, "Fool!" He raised his hand and the power stone in the gauntlet glowed for a third time, "I will destroy you and all your friends!"

Sam stopped in the air, his wings went limp and a glowing dark mass surrounded him, holding him in midair. Paralyzed, Sam could do nothing. Thanos grinned, "When this fight is all over, I'll be sure to kill you slowly and painfully, and but only after I force you to watch me cut off the heads of your friends…" Thanos started laughing madly, and then flung his hand towards the wall. Falcon slammed into the pillar Clint was shooting from. Brenna was positioned at its base, trying to keep the Frost Giants away from Clint. The pillar of ice cracked. Sam fell to the ground, limp, possibly not breathing. As the pillar's cracks grew, it began to crumble. Clint began to fall off of the archer's mount, and a large chunk of ice and stone fell near Brenna.

Brenna tried to jump aside, but not fast enough. The stone from the pillar crushed her legs, crippling her. She laid there screaming in pain – crush syndrome, ready to take its deadly hold.

"Brenna!" Clint called, looking over at Sam, laying in a pile of rubble, his face covered in blood. Clint stumbled over, the fall was hard and at least two of his ribs were broken. He fell at Brenna's side, tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, her face showing only excruciating pain. "Brenna… its okay." He said, tears forming at the corner of his eyes; he knew what was going to happen.

She shook helplessly, her breathing heavy and erratic. Her eyes were dilated and she was bleeding from her side, a rock cut her side deep. "Clinton…" Was all she could say as her body was drained of all energy. She looked at a Frost Giant running up behind him, hoping that would be enough warning for him. It wasn't; a bat made of ice was swung and shattered against Clint's head, he fell to the ground a second time a thud. He laid there, eyes open, either passed out or dead, Brenna couldn't tell. She looked at him in horror as she screamed in pain, seeking help for them both. But, slowly she started to shake even harder as her breathing and heartbeat slowed. Unblinking, her chest stopped moving; she lay dead, next to Clint.

Horrified, Natasha ran to their aid but an energy beam pushed her back. Steve saw all his fallen friends, his icy, baby blue eyes grew furious, "What have you done!" He screamed at Thanos from across the hall. He ran towards Thanos, pushing anyone in his way.

Steve, in a fit of rage, stood. His was breathing hard, "Look at the lives you've ruined! And for what!?" Thanos started down the steps, ready to battle Steve. "Power! You don't have power! All you have is the hate of everyone in the universe!" Steve growled defiantly.

Thanos stood a step away from Steve, "Who are you to defy me…? Your king…"

"You're not my king, you never will be…"

Thanos snarled like a mad dog and raised his fist against Captain America.

Steve held up his shield in defense and two stones began to glow on the gauntlet as Thanos slammed his fist down upon the shield. An insanely loud ringing noise shot out of the shield and it began to crack; its vibrations knocking things down. The shield shattered and Steve fell to the ground horrified.

"I despise you most of all…" Thanos grinned sinisterly raising the staff he had stolen from Odin and holding it to Steve's throat, "And I'll enjoy killing you most of all…"

Steve slapped the staff away and rolled over, hoping to dodge, but Thanos stabbed Steve in the side, were his kidney is located. Steve's mouth opened and gasped with a look of shock. His breath was shaky and his pupils were dilated from the shear pain. He looked over at Natasha, with his piercing blue eyes open wide. He tried to stand up, but Thanos kicked him back to the ground and Steve stumbled, trying to crawl away. Thanos kicked him again and stabbed him in the abdomen. Steve was looking at the massive amount of blood now flowing from his midsection.

Thanos grinned, "What if I just killed her now…" He put his foot on Steve's chest to hold him down. "You helpless fool... I rule you…" Thanos pointed the gauntlet at Steve and the reality stone began to glow. Steve's eyes turned purple and he laid there unmoving, as he was sent into the alternate reality of death and destruction, were all his friends were murdered… by himself.

Thor looked around at the ruin, and all the death. "Thanos… This ends now, call off your guards and fight like a real man!" He yelled.

Thanos looked at Steve's body and kicked it gently in disgust. "Yes, I'm sure this will end soon…" Thanos said dismissively and started back up to the throne.

Thor growled and ran at Thanos while Thanos' back was turned. He sent Mjolnir flying towards Thanos. Thanos turned quickly and caught the hammer. However, being unworthy, Mjolnir slammed to the ground and pulled Thanos down with it. "What is this madness!?" Thanos growled as he tried to lift the hammer.

"You are unworthy!" Thor yelled.

"How dare you!?" Thanos screamed in anger.

"You are unworthy! Unworthy of your followers, unworthy of that throne, and unworthy of the power you hold!" Thor sounded like his father, as if Odin's spirit was within him. In that moment, Thor was truly godlike. Covered In wounds, bruises, and filth, Thor had an air of power and majesty about him; he seemed like he was indeed, the god of gods. "Of all the lives you have taken! You are unworthy!" Thor screamed and raised his arm; Mjolnir flew back into his hand. "And today – you will pay – for your crimes." Thor ran towards Thanos, who lifted the hand with the gauntlet, so it would once again begin to glow, using each stone's power against the god.

The gauntlet let out a black beam and it shot towards Thor, who was thrown back. He crashed into the wall at the other end of the hall.

Thanos looked mad, his eyes blood shot; he was furious. "You think that you will ever match me!? Son of Odin." He mocked, "You are weak and foolish, like all your friends. And today, you too, will perish!" He screamed and his voice echoed across the hall as he sent another beam towards Thor.

Thor screamed in agony as the combination of the power of the Infinity Stone took over his body and sent him into a constant torturous reality, where he would forever feel extreme pain.

Thanos yelled out to all his guards, "Leave me with her!" He yelled and stared at Natasha.

Natasha looked around at the ruin, the death, the destruction, and all her friends… She didn't know who was dead and who was alive. All she knew was that she was now alone in this impossible fight.

The guards ran out as quickly as they had come in and Natasha was finally alone with Thanos. He grinned and shook his head, walking towards her, "Woman … Weaker than all your friends, a mere mortal, a woman … How pathetic that you are all they have left. A weak, pathetic, mortal … woman…."

It was like there was a stone in her throat, her chest was tight, and she was truly … scared. "Then do it; kill me." She spat out some blood and winced; there was a massive wound in her thigh.

Thanos grinned, "As weak as I thought." He raised his hand at her and the gauntlet's Mind Stone began to glow. She picked up a sword and ran at him, knowing full well, she was running to her death.

The beam shot at her and she flew back, landing a bit behind where Thor had managed to crawl before the second beam knocked him out. Her eyes glowed red and she saw Ivan Petrovich, carrying her away from a burning home where her mother's blood curdling screams began to become muffled.

Now she was five… in the Red Room, being locked in a metal box for disobedience…

Thanos grinned and looked at the bodies surrounding him; he stood there in silence. He turned around and slowly headed back to the throne, leaving the Avengers to die, or suffer for all of eternity in the alternate realities where he had sent them.

….

(Song Suggestion: Kings never die – Eminem & Gwen Stefani)

Thanos was about halfway to the throne as her eyes opened. Everything was fuzzy, and her ears were ringing after reliving the horrors of her past, as well as sustaining significant injuries and blood loss. As her vision focused she watched Thanos continue to the throne.

She looked around as much as her weak body would allow her, and she saw Thor laying in front of her, unmoving. In front of him was the pillar that had fallen and crushed Brenna and Sam. Clint lay unconscious next to Brenna, their fingertips touching, as if they were attempting to hold hands before...

Natasha looked and saw another body in front of all the others; it was Steve. He was unmoving, covered in blood, eyes wide open. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. No, she thought, he can't be dead, not after he helped her break down her walls and let him in. She wondered, was anyone but her still alive?

Her brain was scattered but her hearing was starting to clear up. As the ringing dissipated, she could hear crashing and destruction in the background, violent yelling in her com, screaming about how the only ones outside that are still fighting are Peter and Rocket. They were screaming about how the ship was about to crash from all the damage it had sustained. She heard chains rattling and the snarling, but she also heard the occasional painful whimpers from Hati and Skoll. They must have been caught and chained up…

She heard the Hulk roar and then a crash and Peter and Rocket's yelling got loud and the chaos in the background got worse as the Hulk landed on the ship, while it was still in the air, and he began to tear it apart. Finally the coms went quiet, followed by static; she took it out of her ear.

Natasha could taste the blood in her mouth, and her whole body ached. Her thigh hurt from the major wound. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked at her fallen friends – all the death, all the ruin…

She looked ahead once again and saw, a few feet away from her was Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. On its edges it began to glow a faint grey, as Nordic words in rune script appeared. Natasha gulped and watched the words disappear. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she slowly began to crawl forward, wincing and letting out unsteady breaths as she crawled towards it, doing her best to ignore the pain.

As she approached the hammer, she reached out an arm, trying to grab its handle. In desperate need of its power, all she could do was hope. Natasha closed her eyes as she grasped the handle, the skin on her thigh began to move as her wound healed over. The hammer glowed a powerful blue and lightning shot down. In the lightning, she pulled herself up with her remaining energy, and looked at Thanos who had turned around in surprise.

Thanos stared at Natasha in shock, "Who are you woman, to think that you could possibly defeat me!?" He yelled at her in fury as he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned a different shade.

Natasha held the hammer tightly and looked at him as she stood tall, "I'm Asgard's Avenger," she began to run towards him, holding the hammer – holding her last hope.

Natasha took a massive leap into the air, and held Mjolnir up as the air around it glowed and lightning struck onto the hammer. Thanos watched wide eyed and held up the gauntlet at her.

The power of Mjolnir clashed with the gauntlets power, and the universe felt it…

THE END

* * *

 **The Universe indeed felt the power... What do you think happened?**

 **Also I have to say, yes, this is repetitive, but I believe it is appropriately repetitive, because I think that, if this was real, that's would Thanos would do, I think he'd take each one out one by one. So that's how I wrote it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed Asgard's Avengers, I'll leave it to you all if you want an epilogue.**

 **currently I'm struggling with this site, Its not letting me read the most recent reviews on my work, so I may not know if you all want an epilogue for a while, so it may be a bit until that happens, unless something with my reviews and stuff changes.**

 **Again, do tell me what you think, I worked hard on this story and I hope you all liked it. I thought it would be interesting to leave the end for all of you to decide what happens. if you think Natasha and the others are killed, that's what you think, if you think the Avengers triumph, that's what you think, I want all of you to have individual thoughts about what happens in the end, I want you to decide for yourself what happens. So do share what you think, i'd love to hear it all.**

 **Thank all of you so much for your continued support throughout this story and any other things of mine that you may have read, writing is a good outlet for me, and all of you help me to keep writing. Thanks again, have a great day, until next time I write something.**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

They had won…

But at a cost….

….

(Song Suggestion: Bittersweet – Zac Brown Band)

Thor and Sif stayed behind, picking up the pieces of what was once Asgard, as King and Queen. A massive funeral was held before everyone departed Asgard for their respective homes. Soldiers carried the bodies of Huginn and Muninn, the ravens, and Fandral, one of Sif's three warriors, as well as Brenna and Rocket, the warrior raccoon. Another had died in the battle, but his funeral would be held on earth, where he had lived his life.

Thor watched his friends carry their deceased comrade leave through the bifrost, with the all-father's crown upon his head, as his brother patted his shoulder and walk away.

….

Three of them, land in front of Avengers Tower – Tony, Pepper, and Bruce. Nearby, people and reporters stand motionless, stunned to see the Avengers that had disappeared so many months before, reappear miraculously. People begin taking pictures and the crowd moves to surround the three arrivals. Pepper, Tony, and Bruce push through the crowd and make their way to the Tower. Tony smiles at Pepper and kisses her gently; Bruce smirks and looks away, waiting for the welcome from JARVIS that will not come. Tony releases Pepper, knowing he had to make the call about his friend's death, and set-up the arrangement for a funeral and a death certificate…

At the same time, two others land in England, Jane and Darcy, land on Jane's mother's balcony and walk in smiling, home finally.

….

One lone Avenger, lands in front of a bar in upstate New York. He sighs and limps his way in; he sits down, orders a beer, and stews in his own sorrow and pain over those he lost. Brenna died … and in a way, some part of Clint died with her. The waitress at the bar rushed passed Clint while a drunken man stands and knocks into her. She spills the tray of margaritas all over him. He turned around quickly in frustration, ready to scream and sees a beautiful women with brown hair and brown eyes. He reads her name tag as she frantically apologizes. "Laura," beautiful name for a beautiful woman.

….

The Morgue said he died from crush syndrome … Steve knew that was a painful death. He held Natasha's hand as they both watched them cover the body. "I'm so sorry Steve…," She said as she leaned her head against his chest. Steve could feel his eyes swell with tears. They had to go tell the family now…

They drove in silence to a row home in Baltimore City. When they reach the home, neither wanted to exit the car. When the finally summoned enough courage, they go out of the car and slowly walked to the front door. Steve knocked. Ms. Wilson opened the door and saw two people, in official dress uniforms with sad eyes. She knew instantly that something bad had happened. She called for her husband and he walked to the front door. Steve's eyes widened; Mr. Wilson looked so much like his son…

Steve muttered, "I'm so sorry … Sam was a good man…," Natasha nodded and squeezed Steve's hand tighter; she, too, was sad.

They ended up having a classic military funeral for Sam. It was small, in a small graveyard – no press, no big-wigs – just Sam's friends and family.

After the funeral, Steve and Natasha headed for Sam's apartment. They walked in and drank orange juice, in Sam's memory…


End file.
